Herondale's and Arranged Marriages
by Bookphanatic
Summary: Clary Morgenstern has known Jace Herondale since birth. Literally. Her parents and his were good friends as young couples and now they have decided to permanently seal their friendship, and kingdoms, by marrying their children together. There's only one problem, the two young adults don't really enjoy each other's presence. At least, that's what Clary thinks. AU/AH COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**All rights to Cassandra Clare**

_Prologue _

"What's her name?" Asked Celine Herondale. The day was warm and sunny with a slight breeze. Befitting for the presentation of the newly born Morgenstern child. Jocelyn Morgenstern smiled at the baby in her arms as she answered her good friend Celine.

"Clarissa Adele. Lovely don't you think?" She said to the blonde haired woman beside her.

"Oh I just can't wait for her and Jace to be old enough to play together. He needs a feminine influence besides his mother." Said Celine. Jocelyn laughed.

"Jonathan and Jace are sure devils together. Clarissa will hopefully reprimand them rather than join them." Celine smiled and gently took hold the baby's tiny hands.

"She already looks so much like you." Jocelyn smiled and looked behind her as the doors to Clarissa's room opened revealing the laughter of two young boys and the deep laughter of two men.

"It's been settled." Exclaims Valentine Morgenstern, his brown eyes twinkling. Stephen Herondale lowered his son to the ground as he and Jonathan Morgenstern chased each other around the room as fast as their three year old legs could take them.

"Clarissa and Jonathan-"

"You know I strongly dislike it when you don't clarify which Jonathan." Jocelyn stated.

"You didn't let me finish," Stephen says. "Clarissa and Jonathan _Christopher_." Stephen clarified with an arched eyebrow. Jocelyn nodded in content. "Will marry once Clarissa turns eighteen." Valentine clapped his hands together and strung an arm around Stephens shoulder. The young babe in Jocelyn's arms squirmed. Celine took the child from Jocelyn and gently rocked her back to sleep again. Jocelyn smiled gratefully at Celine and called the two young boys.

"Jace and Jonathan, come say hello to Clary." Valentine wrinkled his nose, unseen, at Jocelyn's nickname for Clarissa.

"We'll discuss nicknames later." He murmured. Stephen laughed. Jace and Jonathan looked down at Clary as if she were an alien from another planet. Celine bent down to the boy's height.

"Someday, Jace," Jace looked up at his mother with his golden eyes. "Someday, you will marry this girl." Jace made a disturbed face and Jonathan looked extremely protective as he stood in front of his sister.

"Jace will never marry my sister." Everybody but the two boys laughed. Clary slowly opened her eyes at the musical noise. Her green eyes looked everyone over as they laughed and meet eyes similar to her own color but duller, and a pair of golden ones before closing them and falling asleep again.

**A/N **

**So what do you think? My plans are to continue it from Clary and Jace planning their wedding, to their actual wedding. Give me your thoughts by reviewing!**


	2. Arrivals and Herondales

**_Wow, I am so suprised at the amount of feedback and encouragement to continue was! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'll be replying to you all soon. So, skipping all the dramatics, here is the official chapter one. _**

**_All rights to Cassandra Clare._**

_Arrivals_

It was no secret that Clary Morgenstern and Jace Herondale had been engaged since Clary was born. At least to the royal families and castle staff. It also wasn't a secret that the two couldn't stand each other. Well, Clary couldn't stand him because Jace teased her relentlessly. Since they had been young, it had been drilled into both of their heads how great rulers the both of them would be together, if they would ever listen to each other. Jocelyn and Celine often joked in front of both their engaged children that they already fought like a married couple. It only ever resulted in Clary's glares and flushed face and Jace's laughter or smirk, or even sometimes a glare. It always depended on his mood. Sometimes he was worse than a woman.

Clary now found herself in front of a grand entrance to her family's castle waiting for the Herondale royals to come through the door. After she married him, Clary would move to Idris with him to become his princess and take over when Stephen Herondale, his father, died.

"Cheer up little sister. It's just Herondales." Said Jonathan Morgenstern, Clary's older brother by three years. Clary snickered.

"Easy for you to say. Jace is your best friend. I am his forced to be bride." Clary frowned and Jon laughed. The doors opened and the three Herondale royals stepped through. And for a moment Jocelyn and Valentine lost all proper etiquette to greet their longtime friends. Jocelyn and Celine hugged each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years and Stephen and Valentine did that weird man hug. Clary just stood awkwardly as Jace sauntered over to her and Jon. His signature smirk was plastered to his face as he nodded to Jon in acknowledgment then stood in front of them so they formed a triangle.

"What no kiss or hug for your fiancé`?" He asked. Clary glared.

"The day I kiss you willingly will be the day hell freezes over." Jace laughed and leaned in close. Clary swatted his face away.

"But you have to kiss me at the wedding. What will it look like if the priest says 'you may kiss the bride' and the guests are waiting and nothing happens. Trust me when I say that if you don't kiss me someone else will." Jon snickered. Clary fumed

"I wish someone else would." Clary muttered.

"They're already acting like a married couple." Said Stephen Herondale from behind them. The Herondale and Morgenstern parents smiled. Valentine was even cocking an eyebrow.

Celine walked up to Clary and greeted her with a smile and hug. Despite her anger, Clary smiled back willingly. Celine was her second mother.

"Just give him a chance Clary." She said with an amused smile. Clary huffed out a sigh.

"I can't when he's such a bully." Clary didn't catch Celine's amused look before changing it to an understanding one. "How do you even put up with Stephen? Jace is his father's son." Stephen chose to walk in at that moment.

"Talking about me are we? I know, I am quite difficult to ignore but please Clarissa, You are marrying my son." Clary's eyes bugged out of her sockets.

"Stephen!" Celine reprimanded. Stephen stepped back with his hands in the air.

"Oh come now, Celine. She didn't take that the wrong way did you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, making Clary instantly jealous. Everyone but her could do that it seemed.

"I don't know." Clary said warily. "You are Jace's father. You could have meant anything." Stephen kissed Celine's cheek.

"I do hope you are not flirting with my bride, dad. That would be completely irrational." Said Jace.

"And inappropriate." Commented Valentine from somewhere behind the group. Jon was now standing beside his father and Jocelyn was next to Celine.

"So, have you met anyone yet Jonathan?" Celine asked. Jonathan flushed a bit and cleared his throat.

"Uhm... no not yet." Jace rolled his eyes and Clary sniggered.

"Even my sweet darling over here can see that's a lie." Clary cringed.

"Don't call me sweet darling." Jace sighed.

"She's already so bossy. Isn't that supposed to happen _after _the honeymoon?" Jace said. Clary screamed and turned a red that rivaled her hair.

"I'll be out in the stables." Clary said and turned to walk up the stairs to her room to change into riding gear. Clary loved riding. It was her love next to art. Well, art was more of a passion.

In thirty minutes, Clary had changed into a pair of dark green riding breeches, her brown riding boots and a black thermal sweater. It was November and the air was chilly. Tugging her second glove onto her left hand, Clary continued to crunch on the stale grass towards the stables. Simon, a stable boy and her best friend was inside already tending her horse, Fray. Simon smiled at her.

"He's already saddling his horse." Clary rolled her eyes and grabbed her helmet.

"He knows me too well." Clary said as she grabbed Fray's saddle and began to saddle her. Simon helped her.

"I don't know how you stand him." Simon said as he finished buckling the straps.

"I don't. He's just there." Simon glanced at Clary sideways before patting the saddle and stepping away.

"My Lady." Clary laughed and hoisted herself up onto Fray.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Simon shrugged.

"Be careful," Simon called out as Clary exited the doorway. "There's ice on the ground." Clary smiled at Simon,

"Don't worry, stable boy." Said a familiar rude voice. Clary's smile vanished. "She'll have me." Simon rolled his eyes.

"That makes me feel so much better." He muttered. Jace was leading his white stallion towards the pair.

"I came out to be alone Jace." Clary said, as she began to enter the riding trail. "And stable boy has a name. You use to even play with him." Jace snorted.

"Oh, it's just a friendly game we play, Clare." Clary ignored his nickname for her. She had given up long ago to just accept that that was his nickname for her nickname.

"Well if you're going to be here just shut your mouth and just maybe I won't kill you." Jace laughed but silenced it into a lopsided grin. Clary rolled her eyes as they rode the icy trial.

* * *

**Okay, so I know I decided to skip their childhood but I might post a collection of one shots to accompany it, not immediately but I know there were a few of you guys who wanted to see that. Fingers crossed. And Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it!**

**Next update- sometime this week, I'm on spring break right now (does a jig)**

**Hellen: Me alegra que estas interestada en la historia. Tienes una buena idea y tal vez puedo hacer algo con Jace y Clary como ****niños**** despues que termine esta historia o quando tienga mas tiempo. (lo siento si mi escritura no esta muy bien)**

**To the lovely Guest who doesn't have and account but is reviewing anyway: Hope you get an account soon and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**To the other lovely Guest who is excited for the story: Don't worry, I get what you're saying :) **

**To the Guest wondering about Jace and Jonathan: Yes, Jonathan and Jace are aware that Jace is marrying Clary.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and asked me to keep writing because they loved it so far~ ya'll are the best :)**


	3. Civil Conversations and Arrangements

**My ipod thinks its Christmas and my sister is jingling our dogs collar to the beat...**

**Cassandra Clare owns the characters**

* * *

_Civil Conversations and Arrangements_

Jace kept his word and didn't talk while Clary and Jace were out riding. When she almost slipped on a patch of ice Clary didn't see, Jace immediately stopped and got off to make sure Clary was okay. Clary had rolled her eyes but the sincere concern in his eyes had made her feel just a tiny bit pleased but mostly annoyed.

"Well that was probably the longest I have kept silent around you, Carrots." Clary made a face as she entered the stable.

"It was a nice change, Goldilocks." Jace glared. That was the one thing that made him feel annoyed, which Clary constantly took advantage of. Goldilocks was what his cousin Will, called him because of his long golden hair when he was younger. It use to be to his shoulders.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, honey biscuits?" Jace's eyes loosed the harsh glare.

"For the same reason you don't enjoy me calling you sweet darling." He says in the same sweet voice as if they were talking to infants.

"Its almost as if you two were already married." Said Simon, as he came to take the saddle off of Fray.

"Stay out of this, Stable Boy." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Anything else, Clary?" Simon asked. Clary shook her head.

"You should head in soon, its getting really cold." Simon gave her a half smile.

"Don't worry about me. Besides, your mother came in to tell me that she is expecting you and Herondale in the parlor to begin wedding preparations." The two betrothed didn't bother to hide their groans. Simon gave the two a supportive smile. "It could be worse, right?" He asked. Clary shrugged and Jace ignored him. As the two left, Clary waved to Simon then turned towards the castle looming above her.

"I've been making wedding preparations since September." Clary said abruptly. Jace glanced at Clary. Usually she avoided speaking to him at all costs. Unless it was to argue or insult him, those were always exceptions. Clary continued. "I really don't want to marry you, which I know you know and also feel equal about, but I still want it to look nice. I mean, its my wedding." Jace didn't miss the fact that she said _my _over _our. _

"Well I honestly don't care about the wedding. I do get to help choose the food and music though, correct? That was our deal last time we met in the summer." Clary's boots continued to crunch on the frozen grass.

"Yes. I have already decided on the colors, flowers, and a couple decorations such as table cloths and such. Normally, my mother and Celine would be planning it, but screw them. I want it to appeal to me. Possibly you, but you just admitted that you don't give a damn." Jace's lips quirked up a bit. He sort of loved it when she swore.

"You're right. I don't give a _damn_ but I don't want it to be ugly either." Clary glanced upwards at him. They were quite the couple. Jace all golden and tall, Clary an assortment of bright colors and short.

"Well, I told my mom that we needed to decide on your suit and get our measurements done." Jace nodded then stopped suddenly, in the hallway right outside the kitchens.

"Clary." Clary turned around to look at a bewildered Jace.

"What? I really don't have time for your games." Jace continued to stare Clary down with confused eyes. It was starting to make Clary feel uncomfortable. Did she have dirt on her face?

"When's our wedding?" Clary couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips at his genuine bewilderment. Jace frowned as Clary doubled over in laughter.

"Clary, I'm being serious. I don't even know when our wedding is." Clary straightened herself out as she stood again but eventually continued to laugh and had no choice but to laugh silently as she walked. She heard Jace's footsteps clap on the ground as he walked over to her in quick strides.

"May first, Jace." Clary said once she had composed her laughter. The two rounded a corner and walked into a brightly lit room containing a conversing Celine and Jocelyn. They were looking at drawings.

"Oh Clary, you're here. Where's Jace?" Clary's smile faltered a bit then went into a frown as she turned and didn't see Jace.

"He was right behind- wait a moment." Clary stuck her head through the doorway and spotted Jace standing statue still in the middle of the corridor. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Come on Goldilocks. Our mothers are waiting."

"Less than six months away." He muttered. Clary narrowed her eyes. All traces of laughter gone. Jace shook himself from his confusion and walked into the room executing an air of confidence Clary knew he hadn't had just moments ago.

"Alright. Let's get this started. I've suddenly had an epiphany and must seek Jonathan out quickly. So chop chop ladies. These arrangements don't make themselves." Clary shook her head and rolled her eyes. He was such a prat sometimes.

They decided on a number of meats and greens and delights for the food. Roasted Lamb (which Jace insisted he would hunt down fresh for the wedding), goose (As well as this one), ham, boiled vegetables, several cakes and sweets, pastries and pies, exotic fruits from exotic lands and more that made Clary's head spin. At one point she had stopped everybody to ask a simple question. How many people were they inviting to the wedding anyway?

"Probably a few hundred for the ceremony and more for the reception." Celine answered. It was a wedding meant to improve relations and to show off welath. Not love. Not in the least.

As for music, Jace insisted he would play a few songs on the piano which he had been classically trained on. Clary rolled her eyes at him. It was probably just to show off. Beside Jace on the piano though, they had decided on hiring a classical group and also more upbeat musicians. Who knew how long the reception would last and they couldn't torture poor souls to play all night. After those decisions were made, Jace stood up and excused himself.

"I still have to talk to Jon about my epiphany. If you need me, we can make more arrangements after dinner, but for now, don't bother. I won't come." And he left, leaving three confused women behind.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 3! Poor Jace, didn't even know when his wedding was. That would suck.**

**Anyway, reviews are much appreciated :)**


	4. The Publicist and the Designer

**Spring break is officially over and tomorrow is Monday. Nuff said.**

* * *

"What do you mean we are going out on a public date?" Clary said, clearly outraged. Stephen merely wiped at the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

"Exactly what I just said. You and Jace need to begin to make public outings. It's not like you just marry him and bam no one cares. Quite the opposite really. They'll want to see you happy," Stephen folded his hands in front of him. "And eventually, they start wondering when you will produce an heir." Clary almost threw up. Jonathan threw a suggestive eyebrow wiggle at Jace as Jace glared back. Clary was completely oblivious.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine when the time comes." Assured Jocelyn. Celine nodded in agreement. Valentine was not present tonight, he was making arrangements. For what, nobody knew or wanted to know.

"You will be going on a stroll through the streets of Switzerland. Visit local businesses and please them with your compliments and support. This is a win win really." Stephen says all business now. Even his blue eyes had lost the humor they usually held.

"I assume I have to dress up." Clary muttered. Stephen nodded then smiled supportively.

"When is this 'public outing' going to-"

"Just call it a date for Christ sake." Clary said exasperated.

"Fine. This _date,_" Jace looked at Clary pointedly who ignored him. "When is it?" Stephen stood up. Clary groaned, that meant the decision was final.

"Friday. You have one week until the outing. I hope you two don't make yourselves looks like idiots. I'm really depending on you Jace. This is serious. We can't have everyone thinking that Clary is marrying an idiot." Jace gasped in faux hurt.

"You have lost faith in me father." Jace said dramatically. Jonathan stood up also and rolled his eyes. Then turned to Jace.

"You said you needed to speak to me?" Jace's smirk was wiped off his face and he stood up without a word and lead Jon out the dining room to, presumably, his study. Stephen left soon after, leaving behind the three women of the two families.

"Oh I just remembered. Clary, Magnus Bane is coming tomorrow to take measurements and begin the wedding dress process." Clary crinkled her nose at her mother.

"Alright, I guess." As Clary got up she stopped. "Is he designing my outfit for the outing as well?" Clary asked hesitantly. Jocelyn nodded.

"He's the best of the best and already has your outfit ready. He won't give you a dress like Woolsey Scott did. I almost ordered to have that man hanged after making you go out in public in such an awful dress." Clary cracked a smile.

"It's nice to know you care mom." Clary said and walked out of the dining room after saying goodnight to Celine and Jocelyn, both who had also followed Clary out into the hall.

oOoOo

"Miss Clary, your mother and Celine Herondale are waiting for you to be in the parlor soon. You're having tea with Mr. Bane in thirty minutes." Clary nodded at the maid, her name was Amatis. She had been working on a watercolor painting in a room not very far from the parlor. But Clary was wearing jeans rolled up to above the ankle and a white shirt under her paint splattered smock. She wasn't wearing shoes. Even though Clary hated meetings like this, she didn't want to make a bad impression and quickly changed into something presentable- A navy blue dress reaching her knees with white buttons and capped sleeves and a collared v-neck. It was a nice dress really and Clary did her best to calm her uncooperative red hair into some sort of up do and ended up in a ponytail with a white ribbon to tie off the look. It didn't look terrible and with a final glance at the mirror, Clary stuffed her feet into a pair of flats before flying towards the parlor but running in shoes a tad bit too big wasn't a good idea and Clary tripped over herself colliding with the marble flooring. Clary groaned.

"Are you okay or do you just enjoy snuggling with marble floors?" Asked an amused voice and Clary glanced up to see Jace with an extended hand. Clary downcast her eyes as she took the offered hand to get up.

"Thanks, Herondale." Clary muttered as she smoothed her dress down and began to walk towards the parlor. Jace followed her.

"What was that? I don't believe my ears have ever heard a certain red headed Morgenstern apologize to me." Jace said slowing his pace down to match Clary's short strides. Clary huffed.

"Well if they didn't hear them, then that is unfortunate for you. I'm not saying it again and I'm late to tea with my mother and yours and Magnus Bane." Clary was just yards away from the door now. Jace held her back with his hand.

"Well if you're already late, there's no harm in making you a few seconds later than you already are." Jace hesitated then took a box out of his pocket. Clary's curiosity was getting the best of her and she accepted it. Jace nervously watched as Clary opened the black box. Clary let out a small gasp.

"Is this for me?" She asked. Jace chuckled.

"It's for my mother." Clary frowned. "I'm kidding, Carrots. It's yours." Clary stared wide mouthed at him. Jace sighed. "Look, I think it's time that we both mature okay? I'm trying to be the bigger man here and says sorry for all the incidents that happened when we were younger." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Even when you made a chocolate looking glue and put it on the strawberries I was going to eat because I was proud that I had personally grown them?" Jace laughed sheepishly.

"Would you still accept it if I said no?" Clary shook her head and began to turn around. "Clary, it's a good memory, that's all. Just take it please." Clary looked down at the pearl earrings. The large pearls were flanked by green gems cut into squares. The pearl studs and green stones were held together by golden prongs. Clary smiled at them, they were beautiful. The reason she was so hesitant to accept was because she wasn't sure what this meant. Looking up at Jace, Clary smiled warily at him.

"Thanks, I think." Jace's smiled as if he had won the lottery. And Clary smiled back though she didn't want to. His smile was contagious.

After saying goodbye to Jace and asking him to drop off the gift to her lady's in waiting, Clary walked into the parlor where her mother and Celine sat conversing with a very... eccentric man. He was of oriental descent, that was obvious, but his eyes were a rare green yellow, like a cat almost, but they had to be a trick of the light. He was wearing very tight, black pants, a velvety electric blue blazer with a patterned trim, and a dress shirt with quite a few unbuttoned buttons. His hair was spiked up and again it might have been a trick of the light, but Clary was sure as she continued to walk closer, that he had glitter in his dark hair.

"You must be Clarissa." He said in an amused voice. There was a lightheartedness to his tone that Clary found uplifting. She smiled at Magnus.

"In the flesh. Nice to meet you Magnus Bane and just call me Clary, I apologize for being tardy. Jace had something to give me." Magnus waved a hand. Jocelyn and Celine's eyes widened.

"Just Magnus is fine biscuit. Now you're mother and the lovely Celine here, brought me here to discuss your dress. Correct?" Clary nodded and took a seat next to her mother. "Okay so I have a few sketches out already but I can already see none of them will work." Magnus studied Clary for a moment.

"Have you ever thought about have a gold wedding dress?" He asked. Celine's eyes beamed and Jocelyn gasped.

"With all due respect, white is tradition. I wore white and so did my mother and all the women before me." Jocelyn stated. Magnus barely glanced at Jocelyn.

"Well, this is Clary's wedding. Have you Clary? Thought about a gold wedding dress, that is." Clary considered it for a moment.

"No. I haven't." Magnus smiled a bit more. He took out a pen and notepad and began scribbling on it.

"What are your preferences? Sleeves or none? How much beading do you want? Have you thought about glitter? Length? The lot." Clary didn't realize how much consideration was taken into the making of a wedding dress. Let alone a custom dress for a royal.

Magnus noticed Clary's bewilderment.

"Can we perhaps bring the handsome groom in? I need to make adjustments now that none of my original designs work with Clary. Besides, I believe he will help soothe his bride down, no?" Celine and Jocelyn smiled coyly at each other before the sent a maid to get Jace. Meanwhile, Clary was still trying to decide on whether she wanted sleeves or no sleeves. Oh God, what about the veil? Her mother had had an extravagant yet elegant veil. Did Clary need one too?

"Would you like to perhaps, write your ideas down? I'll make a list if you'd like and you can circle the one you prefer." Clary nodded gratefully as Magnus handed her a piece of paper with many options.

"I was called to come soothe my bride to be. Really Clary, you look fine. If you missed me that much well, we just saw each other." Clary didn't even glance up. She wasn't sure what that gift meant at all and now she was confused. About the earrings and the dress. Groaning inwardly, Clary tried to decide whether she wanted any beading.

Magnus stared at Jace in all his golden glory. Magnus' eyebrows shot up.

"Maybe we won't do gold then." Magnus muttered. "How about champagne, Clary? Have you thought about that color?" Clary couldn't help but crack a smile and Jace stood there confused as he stared between the two.

**So Jace is manning up and Clary is confused. Getting somewhere? Possibly.**

**To clarify the ages for everyone, Clary is eighteen and Jonathan and Jace are twenty one. **

**Next Update: Hopefully this week haha ya.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and reviews for this chapter are much loved. **


	5. Royal Outings and Chocolate

**You guys! We've reached _100 followers!_**

**Disclaimer: Anything that solely belongs to Cassandra Clare is hers.**

_Royal Outings and Chocolate_

Clary ran her hands down the front of her outfit. A glittery ivory dress- courtesy of Magnus - underneath a long navy blue, trench coat. Clary was wearing black tights to go with the outfit and heeled pumps making her height go up to 5'4. Her hair was curled into waves and pinned at the sides with a matching navy blue hat on her head. Breathing in to calm her racing heart, Clary walked out into the foyer of the castle where she was meeting everyone else. She was not the first.

"Clary, you look spectacular!" Celine exclaimed. Clary smiled nervously. She took Celine's hands as she glanced at her parents. Valentine was smiling, his black eyes crinkling with the smile and Jocelyn giving Clary a wide smile.

"You look wonderful." Valentine said as he walked over to give Clary a hug. Clary smiled largely at her dad. "Don't be afraid to slap Jace if he isn't being a gentleman." He murmured into her ear. Clary laughed again then looked around for everyone else. Stephen was on the phone in a corner motioning with his hands though the person on the other end couldn't see him. He did give Clary a thumbs up and a wink when he spotted her though. As for her brother and future betrothed, she couldn't see them. Not that it mattered. The 'public outing' was just going to be her and Jace.

"Where are Jon and Jace?" Clary asked just as Jonathan appeared from outside with Jace. Jace was laughing at a joke Jon had said and Jonathan was smiling largely. Then Jace spotted Clary and his smile faltered a bit. Jonathan gave Jace a look and an imperceptible nod of his head towards Clary before Jace walked over to where Clary was conversing with Celine.

"Clary you look... wow." Jace said with a scratch at the back of his head. Clary laughed.

"You clean up well too, Goldilocks." For once in his life, Jace smiled at the old pet name. In reality, Clary had a hard time tearing her eyesight away from Jace. He was simply wearing a white collared shirt and a navy blue tie underneath his long black coat and black slacks and loafers but still. Maybe it was the way that his coat wasn't buttoned up at all and folded over, or the way his hair was a tad bit mussed, or the way the navy blue tie made his golden eyes look a bit golder, either way Clary had a difficult time taking her eyes off of his golden beauty.

"Well, the cars are ready." Jon said after a small pause. His eyes roaming between his sister and best friend. Clary flushed a bit.

"Jace and Clary, be our guests." Clary said goodbye as Jace waited for her by the door. Clary raised her eyebrows.

"I'm just warning you now before its too late, my dad gave me permission to hurt you if you go out of line. With me or the public." Clary said as they walked from the pavement to the sleek black car waiting for them.

"Of course, I'll be the perfect gentleman." Jace waved off the chauffeur and opened the door for Clary who got in to escape the chill. Jace followed her in and closed the door. "See? Did I not just prove myself?" Clary couldn't hold back the small smile that came over her face.

There was a pause before Jace spoke again. Clary bit her tongue to keep from saying something insulting.

"So, how far are we going with PDA?" Clary opened her mouth and blushed a bit then regained composure. It was Jace for crying out loud, he was always asking about PDA; so why did it make her blush this time?

"Please, Jace. We're just going to appear friendly. No need to go all romantic." Jace raised an eyebrow at Clary. Clary narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. No PDA, but you have to let me hold your hand at least." Clary thought of several ways to make Jace regret her agreeing to hold his hand. Licking or spitting her hand, making it sweaty by blowing into it, but it was childish and Jace wouldn't back out. He would just smile harder.

"Alright, but remember what my dad said." Jace looked away and Clary silently harrumphed. The rest of the ride was silent up until the chauffeur came out to open the door. Jace walked out first and Clary followed him out. There was a cheer as people who had heard about the public affair, crowded around the main plaza to welcome the two royals. Clary smiled warmly at her people and Jace smiled and acknowledged a few people.

"I almost forget how important this is to them, seeing royals." Clary said as she and Jace began to walk towards the shops. Jace smiled at a young woman who had been calling out his name consistently. She nearly fainted when he went over to take a picture. Clary laughed but she, too, was then approached by a few young girls and mothers who offered her flowers.

"You are so sweet." Clary said as she stooped down to the level of the younger girl. "How did you know that snowdrops are my favorite?" She asked. The little girl shrugged and put her hands in her pockets.

"Hello, darling." Said Jace from behind. At first Clary thought he was talking to her but he was in fact talking to the little girl. The girl stared openly at Jace. Clary smiled wider at her expression. The mother behind her laughed.

"Is it true that you're going to marry Princess Clary?" She asked. Jace nodded and took a flower from Clary's growing bouquet.

"Here, take it as a token from today's adventures." Jace said and the little girl took it shyly from Jace's bare hand. The two royals stood up and the mother thanked the two for their time before Clary and Jace continued with their outing.

"She loves you." Clary said with a smile as she continued to wave at more people.

"Who doesn't?" Jace asked then slipped his hand into Clary's. Clary glanced up at Jace for a moment before remembering and smiled, albeit a bit forcefully, at him.

"So, where should we go first?" Clary glanced around the square.

"Let's go to a chocolate store." She said and Jace scratched his golden head.

"I don't actually know where any of the stores are." Jace confessed. Clary smiled wickedly at Jace.

"Of course you don't. But I do." And Clary lead Jace through the town a few miles away from the castle to show him her favorite stores.

The store manager, a man named Gustav, was pleased and delighted to have the two engaged royals, and even though he insisted they have anything for free, Clary tipped him anyway. His wife and children had led Clary and Jace back to the kitchens to make some chocolate and even allowed a few paparazzi to capture the moment.

"What type of chocolate would you like to make?" Said the woman, her name was Lena. Clary didn't even glance at Jace.

"Do you make those round ones with nuts?" She asked. Lena smiled.

"Of course, my daughter Jolene, will help you." Lena said and walked out of the kitchen as Jolene took over and showed the two how to cover the round cookie with the melted chocolate and how to sprinkle nuts over it. Clary tried first.

"Hold the bowl with both hands then pour the chocolate over the tray..." Clary followed suit almost perfectly, Jolene smiled.

"Would you like to sprinkle the nuts, Prince Jace?" She asked and Clary bit her lip from laughing at the star struck girl. She wasn't older than sixteen. Jace smiled and took the nuts to cover the chocolates. The girl watched him intensely.

"Jolene, dad needs you to man the cashier. You're the better one at math out of the two of us." Jolene blushed when she caught Jace looking at her.

"Of course, can you get them a sample of the chocolates they make? They should be done soon." Jolene turned and smiled widely at the two then curtsied. "Pleasure to meet you, Your Majesties." Clary and Jace smiled back.

"My name is Julian, pleasure to meet you." He said with a wide smile. He was probably eighteen. Julian walked over to a cupboard. "My sister was wrong, the chocolates will be ready in an hour and we don't have much else for you to do. You can always come back but here," Julian gave them a bag of chocolates just like the ones they made. "On the house, yeah?" Clary hugged Julian who hugged her back just as enthusiastically though it was short.

"Thank you. Come on Jace." Clary said popping one in her mouth. It melted on her tongue. Jace followed Clary out into the store again.

"That's good." Clary nodded.

"Are you going to share?" Clary pffd.

"Don't you know that I'm a woman? I'm never going to share my chocolate." Jace smiled and took the bag of chocolates from her to slip his hands into Clary's. Clary didn't even care at the moment. She had just made chocolate and gotten some more for free. Jace swung their hands together.

"Where to next?" He asked. Clary contemplated her options as she put another one of the round chocolates into her mouth. Sighing in delight, Clary got an idea.

"We should go play in the snow." Clary said Jace laughed.

"Only you would want to play in the snow dressed up like you're going to church." Clary scowled.

"Do you have a better idea?" She asked. Jace smirked.

"Don't I always?" Clary rolled her eyes but the corner of her lips were slightly tilted upwards.

"Okay, _Your Majesty,_ where to then?" Jace stopped them in front of a vendor that was selling flowers. Without hesitating, Jace dropped Clary's hand and handed her chocolate before telling her to stay put. Clary raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She waited outside as Jace got something from the florist shop when a group of teenagers her age approached her.

"Princess Clary, do you mind if we take a picture with you?" A girl with blonde hair asked. Clary smiled at them.

"Of course." The blonde and her two other friends gave their phone to one of the two boys with them as they huddled around Clary for the picture. After snapping two or three, the girl thanked Clary before they waited in a huddle across the street probably for Jace. Clary heard the bell above the door chime and she turned to see Jace holding something behind his back. Clary tilted her head to try to see what was behind his back. Obviously flowers, but why the dramatics? Jace winked at Clary. Jace moved to stand in front of Clary.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, will you accept these roses?" Clary's eyebrows shot up as Jace took out three roses from behind his back and offered them to Clary. Clary couldn't help but laugh at his tactics. As much as she didn't want to admit it, this was sweet and Clary withheld from rolling her eyes but smiled and accepted them, holding them in the same hand as her chocolates. She heard 'aw's' from the surrounding group of teenagers and Clary popped a chocolate into her mouth again before taking the bag and offering one to Jace.

"Chocolate?" Jace smiled and kissed the top of her head, leaving Clary too shocked to react.

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**So Jace bought Clary flowers aww :) ****Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, next one will be up probably on Friday. A ton of schools are going on strike against the state, which means no school for me! **

**Anyway, Thank you so so so much for the 100 followers!(and almost 50 favorites) You guys all rock.**

**Don't forget to Review because I love seeing a notification that I have a new email with your thoughts. Its much appreciated and loved.**

**~BP~**


	6. Sleds and Christmas Trees

**I love you guys and you're all wonderful and worthy of the best, just want to make sure you know that.**

**Disclaimer: Whatever is Cassandra Clare's, Is Cassandra Clare's.**

_Sleds and Christmas Trees._

It was December First. One week since the 'public outing' in Stephen's words. It had been a huge success. The three small business owners Clary and Jace had visited were so excited and pleased that Clary couldn't help but feel the pride for her people swell up in her. Jace had been the gentleman he promised to be and gave Clary no reason to slap him, much to Valentine's disappointed.

Today was the Herondales last day before they went back to Idris. To make the last day count, the two families were going to go choose a Christmas tree for the main hall.

"Clary, the snow is taller than you by like six inches, you're riding on the sled with Celine and mom." Clary groaned.

"Do you know how uncomfortable riding on a sled is, Jon?" Jace smiled mischievously.

"You could always sit on my lap." Clary made a face.

"You could always stay at home, Lissy." Clary groaned. Valentine smiled.

"I told you to stop calling me that, dad."

"I'm the king, I can do whatever I want."

"Alright you two, Clary you're riding in the sled with me and Celine. Come along now. Before it starts to snow again." Clary sighed exasperated and got onto the sled as the men sat at the front of the sled to man the horses. Jocelyn side hugged her daughter.

"Think of it as a carriage ride in a parade. Yeah?" Clary shrugged. Celine patted her thigh.

"Don't let them bum you out. You aren't seven anymore." Clary frowned then smiled.

"Just because its your last day." Celine smiled widely and then they were being pulled.

When Jonathan said that the snow was taller than Clary, Clary thought he was exaggerating. Once they were outside the palace grounds though, it was clear Jonathan was not exaggerating. The horses pulled Clary and her two motherly figures as the the four men walked on the snow.

"Oh Celine, are you sure that you can't at least stay until the Christmas Ball?" Jocelyn begged. Celine sighed.

"We'll be back but you're not the only one who has to rule a kingdom. We've taken a longer than expected vacation and though I trust Michael, he gets tired of making the decisions. Stephen is getting home sick as well. The other day he said he missed the gray clouds. Clouds. Of all things," Celine muttered the last part and Jocelyn and Clary laughed.

Clary was bundled in her warmest clothes and still, her toes were freezing. As Clary's feet began to numb, she wondered how the people who didn't have the money to spend on warm clothes lived through harsh winters. The thought dampered Clary's spirit. Celine and Jocelyn continued to talk and Clary continued to wonder what the poorer children wore in Switzerland's worser winters. The thoughts began to slowly leave her head when she began to examine each tree they passed by.

They were all too perfect or too flawed. Clary sighed and Jocelyn turned from her conversation to pay attention to her daughter.

"Are you cold Clary?" Clary shook her head.

"No, all the trees aren't anywhere near perfect." She said. Jocelyn laughed.

"Oh Clary, you've always been too picky when it comes to Christmas trees." Clary's lips turned up at the corners.

"Its not my fault, I am half you and that means that I got your artistic genes." Celine laughed and agreed.

"She definitely reminds me of you at that age." Jocelyn rolled her eyes. As Celine retold a tale of when they were seventeen and looking for the perfect Christmas tree, ("We were out from after breakfast until sundown, and we _still _didn't get a Christmas tree!") the sled suddenly stopped and the three women stopped their conversation as they saw the four men come towards them. Jace and Jonathan were talking and Valentine and Stephen were laughing and joking. When the reached them, they stopped talking.

"We're here." Clary looked around them. They were in a clearing surrounded by trees of all sizes and kinds.

"You all know the rules, you have one hour to find the perfect tree, cut it, and bring it here. We'll decide on the best one for the hall. Teams are the usual." Valentine said and waited as the women put on their snowshoes.

Jocelyn got out of the sled first, to begin searching. Valentine was trailing after her as she began to inspect every inch of every tree. Clary smiled and finished putting on her snowshoes to get out of the sled. Jace and Jonathan were already waiting for her when she got out.

"C'mon, love. Let's beat them at finding a tree." Clary couldn't find the will anywhere inside of her to reprimand him over using the name love. She was too focused on finding the perfect tree before her mother.

"Careful, Jace. She's on tree mode right now." Jon joked. Jace was mildly smirking.

"Oh I know. But this year so am I. We are finally going to beat Jocelyn." Jace replied. Jonathan groaned.

"Not you too. I can't believe you've been recruited to the dark side." Jon whined. Jace punched him in the arm, Jonathan fell in the snow dramatically. "Clary! You're betrothed has injured me. I'm dying at the hands of my best friend." Jonathan said and Clary turned around to see Jace roll his eyes and offer his hand to Jon. Jon took it smiling widely.

"Cut it out you two. We have to beat my mom this year." Jon sighed and walked as quickly as possible on the snow to catch up with Clary. After the fun and games, Jon also became competitive. The three young adults became engrossed with finding the perfect tree.

"What about this one?" Jace asked. The two Morgenstern siblings turned towards the tree Jace was looking at and began to inspect it.

"Its too short." Jon said.

"It begins to bald as it gets taller." Clary observed.

"There aren't enough leaves."

"Pine needles, Jon. And the pine needles that are there, are sparse."

"What is that?" Jon asked as he got closer. "Are those ants? Jace, you picked an infected tree?"

"Wait, look it has something here too-"

"Alright Alright. What I get for trying to help." Jace retorted. The Morgenstern siblings looked at each other, shrugged, and continued looking. After wandering around, Jonathan left his sister and best friend so they could scout out a larger portion of the land.

"Just you and me, Clare." Clary 'mhmm' at him as she inspected a tree. It was a decent height, not too tall not too short. There were no bald spots and the branches fanned out in the right directions. "So have you made any progress with Magnus?" Jace asked conversationally. Clary looked up at Jace.

Since the public outing, he had been mentioning the wedding more and more lately. And that was only a week ago.

"We have decided on capped sleeves and the color of the dress." Jace furrowed his eyebrows. Clary didn't even glance up.

"What do you mean, 'color?' A wedding dress is supposed to be white." Clary quickly looked up at Jace's confused face. She smiled.

"I'm too pale for white, Jace. Magnus decided we should go for a more ivory color. In the end we didn't even go with that, come to think of it." Clary mused. She shrugged and moved on to another tree. The bark was peeling off.

"So what color is your wedding dress then?" Jace asked as he matched his pace with Clary's.

"Gold." Jace smiled cockily.

"Is it because it reminds you of me and secretly you're in love with my golden glory?" Clary's head shot up.

"Of course not!" She said loudly. "It just so happens that gold suits me better than white." Jace continued to smirk. Clary was beginning to tire of his games.

"You keep telling yourself that Clare." Clary spun on Jace.

"Listen Jace. If I was in love with you, you probably would have known by now giving as I suck at keeping secrets. Second, why would I even _be _in love with you? You're practically my annoying brother, for crying out loud!" She said. Jace was slightly offended but at the moment all he could notice was the proximity of how close Clary was to him. So he wasn't thinking when he leaned forward towards Clary's face. Luckily, Clary didn't notice as she had turned around and stomped off in the opposite direction. Jace heard a whistle.

"What happened to being smooth, Jace? Isn't Clary just another girl you can win over with your charm?" Jonathan mocked. Jace scowled.

"You know better than I do how difficult it will be to woo Clary. And she's not just some other girl, okay. You know that too, Jon." Jonathan sighed and walked up to his best mate.

"Look, I'm just saying that she's not going to fall for you if you push yourself towards her like that. Remember Sebastian?" Jace's lip curled.

"How could I. I only heard, 'Sebastian actually likes me, and oh look what Sebastian got me.' for a whole summer. If it weren't for Valentine, she probably would have run off with him." Jon smiled.

"Verlac was already engaged, he was just acting nice towards Clary because we were always bastards towards her." Jace raked a hand through his hair.

"Time, Jace. You have eternity to figure things out. We already had this conversation, epiphany and all." Jon clapped Jace on the back as Jace muttered incoherent thoughts. Then they heard a scream.

* * *

**Um, so yeah... sorry about the semi cliffy. Don't worry, I'll update soon :) But hey, Jace almost kissed Clary! That's gotta count for something. **

**Hope this chapter was good, I'm not entire sure how I feel about it but its up so you know what to do:**

**REVIEW! I love reading and responding to you guys, also; PM's are welcome guys. **

**Until next time,**

**~BP~**


	7. Hereos and Holes

**My choir went to Phantom of the Opera and I couldn't go -cries- but on another note: SHADOWHUNTERS CASTED SIMON AND IZZY LIKE WHAT! THEY ARE SO BEAUTIFUL AND I MIGHT BE ABLE TO WATCH THEM FILM ARGHH THE FEELS**

**Disclaimer:Anything remotely Clare's is not mine but hers.**

_Heroes and Holes_

Jace stilled at the eerie scream. They heard another one then a voice Jace pleaded was not who he thought it was.

"Dad!" Jonathan was already running as fast as one could in snow as Jace realized it was Clary.

"Jace! Careful with the-" Jace didn't hear Jonathan as he fell into a tree hole not far from where he was sure Clary was screaming from. Growling in what he was sure was a very animal like way, Jace struggled to get out.

"Jace, stop moving." He heard an annoyed voice say from behind him. Jace didn't even turn around.

"What I get for trying to be a hero. A hero doesn't fall in a hole, Jon." Jace whined. Jonathan took Jace from the elbows and pulled.

"My dad and Stephen are already working on Clary. She's in pretty deep." Jace tried to help Jonathan as much as he could to get out quicker, but it wasn't necessary. Jonathan was a very able man and he was out in less than two minutes. Not bothering to dust off the snow from his hair and clothes, Jace ran (albeit more carefully now) towards Clary. He could hear Clary release a string of swear words as her father and honorary uncle struggled to pull her out. Jace couldn't help the grin that spread out on his face.

"How in the world, Clarissa, did you even get in here?" Clary glared at her father.

"Simple, dad. The tree moved to eat me." Jocelyn tsked at her daughter but Jace didn't miss the slight smile on her lips.

"Can I help?" Jace asked as soon as he was next to his father. Stephen shook his head.

"She's fine. Okay, Clary, you're in pretty deep, we're gonna have to dig a hole from the side, understood?"

"Don't let go of the tree whatever you do, alright Lis." Valentine said very seriously and Jace almost recoiled at how stern Valentine's eyes were. He was a family man, but sometimes, it came off as obsessive.

"Jonathan go get the rope and the shovel." Jocelyn said as she began to walk towards the sled. Jonathan followed his mother, being mindful of the surrounding trees. Jace looked at the sky, it was getting dark.

"Are you sure we shouldn't call for professional help?" Jace asked. The two men didn't answer him as they examined the surrounding area. Jace patted the snow in front of him and making sure it wouldn't fall, sat down as close to Clary as possible.

"I can't feel my fingers." She said. Jace smiled at her complaint.

"I would warm them for you but you kind of have to hold on to the tree." He said. Clary didn't glare at him.

"I would let you but I kind of have to hold on to the tree." She paused for a moment and Jace looked at Clary intently as he noticed something familiar on her left ear. Jace smiled.

"Are those the earrings I gave you?" Clary couldn't help the blush rising to her cheeks.

"Yes, they're pretty and I wanted to wear them." Jace couldn't help the goofy smile. She had liked them after all. The two were quiet as Stephen and Valentine worked on freeing Clary. Clary stared at the tree she was stuck in.

"Jace, do you think this could be the tree?" Jace couldn't help but laugh. Clary frowned at him. "I'm being serious. Look at it. It's perfect." Jace glanced up to skim the tree.

"It is," Jace's lips twitched. "_Lissy._" Clary rolled her eyes.

"If I wasn't so desperate for a distraction I would punch you right now." Jace laughed and a silence fell between them.

"I heard you fall into the hole." Clary said with a knowing smile.

"I did not fall." Jace said indignantly. Clary shook her head.

"Just to let you know, for the future of course," she said as they heard Jocelyn and Jonathan

approach them. "I usually prefer that my hero stays away from falling in holes when they come to my rescue." Jace didn't say anything.

With Valentine and Stephen's determination, the endurance and willingness of the two younger boys, and the encouragement of the two mothers, Clary was out as quickly as possible. When the sun had begun to cast shadows, Jocelyn and Celine had turned on flashlights that they had brought. As soon as the hole was finished being dug, Clary crawled out and jumped into her fathers arms who embraced her just as enthusiastically. After a moment of watching the two figures embrace, Clary gave a hug to Stephen and Jonathan thanking them and paused in front of Jace for a moment before also leaning forward and giving him a hug. Jace bent over relishing the moment. He held her tight and she returned it and for one blissful moment, Clary was his.

"Thanks for distracting me and helping." She said and let go giving him a genuine smile. Jace smiled back but the spell was broken when Jocelyn came over to wrap Clary in a blanket and lead her towards the sled again. Jace felt a clap on his shoulder and looked behind him to see his father and his twinkling eyes.

"It takes a while. Always does with us Herondales." He said Jace didn't respond, knowing exactly what he meant. The contrast of her red hair against the white snow and quickly darkening sky was just a reminder. "C'mon, son. Switzerland's princess will be getting cold if we don't leave soon." Jace nodded. As he walked towards the front of the sled, he heard Clary say:

"So did anyone else think the tree that ate me was perfect?"

* * *

**Phew, so, that was interesting, right? Anyway, now that you guys have witnessed my fangirl moment at the top of the story, what are your thoughts on Simon and Isabelle? I think they'll do really good and for those of you who don't know, The Mortal Instruments is being made into a t.v. show and so far they have casted Jace (**Dominic Sherwood**), Simon (**Alberto Rosende**), and Izzy (**Emeraude Tobia**). **

**What are your thoughts on the cast so far? Feel free to PM me on the cast and we can fangirl/boy together :) **

**Okay! So thanks so much for the reviews and PM's, favorites and follows for last chapter, keep it up guys. -thumbs up-**

**~BP~**


	8. Uncomfortable Thoughts and Gold

**You guys make me smile. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Rights to Cassandra Clare**

_Uncomfortable Thoughts About Gold_

So maybe the Herondale's last day wasn't what the Morgenstern's had intended, but Clary was sure glad when she had said goodbye to the lot of them. At least that was what she had originally thought.

Jace had jokingly kissed her cheek when he said goodbye and Clary had flushed from what she had thought, was fury. They were well into December now, with a tree in the main hall chosen by the palace guards and a couple maids, and Clary had replayed that moment over and over again.

Everytime she thought about it she blushed just a bit because the heat that his lips had left on her cheek became tingly again when she thought about it. Not that she should be thinking about it now, anyways. For crying out loud she was supposed to be checking off who was coming to the Christmas ball.

"Clary. Earth to Clary." Jonathan enunciated loudly. Clary became irritated.

"What, Jon." Jonathan smirked.

"Thinking about our lovely British Prince again, are we?" Clary narrowed her eyes at her older brother but luckily kept down the blood quickly rising to her cheeks.

"Yes actually." Jonathan's eyes clouded in confusion. "Thinking of ways to ignore him when he comes next week for the ball." Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"You realize of course, that you are engaged. The press will be here to see how, and I quote, _'The newest royal sweethearts,' _are doing." Jon said with an eyebrow waggle. Clary playfully punched her brother's shoulder. Clary marked the Lightwood family as 'definitely coming' then proceeded to put down her pen and stand up. Jon looked up at her.

"Where are you going?" Clary turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"I have a meeting with Magnus Bane on my wedding dress." Jonathan stood up too.

"I have to see this. That's all you've been sketching lately." Clary rolled her eyes and continued walking. Jonathan quickly caught up to her and matched her pace.

"I've been wanting to meet this Magnus Bane." Clary glanced at her brother. Where her hair was red and disastrous if not taken care of, her brother's blonde hair was almost white and always smooth. His green eyes were the only trait that Clary and him shared.

"He's said the same about you. He said that he needs to meet all of the wedding party, so since everybody is coming for the Christmas Ball, I invited my bridesmaids, flower girls, and the ring bearers families to come earlier so we could meet with Magnus. Jace said that his only groomsman might as well just be you. Although he did say he wanted Alec Lightwood to be there as well." Jonathan looked momentarily taken aback but regained composure.

"Really?" Clary eyed her brother.

"Really." The two rounded the corner and entered the large room where Magnus and Jocelyn sat conversing. Clary immediately noticed the fabric they were fingering on the table. Clary rushed over.

"Is this it?" Clary asked as she looked at the might be color of her dress. Though when Clary came up to the fabric, she felt an ache as she recognized the color as Jace. Clary frowned inwardly at herself and shook it off. Magnus gave her an amused smile as if he could hear what she was thinking. She continued to touch the gold fabrics.

"Missing your beloved are you?" Clary felt the blush rising but her mother's voice saved her from responding.

"Jonathan, you came! Your father should be coming today too." Jocelyn said and true to her word, Clary's father appeared not more than five minutes later.

"I apologize for the tardiness. Those French royals really can be annoying." He said, Clary laughed. Valentine stuck his hand out to Magnus without hesitation. Clary was a tad bit surprised considering Magnus was wearing an ever original outfit consisting of tight capri pants, a glittery zebra print tank top underneath a very shiny electric blue blazer. And of course, his signature glittery hair. "Valentine Morgenstern. You must be Magnus." Magnus took a moment before shaking Valentine's hand.

"If you mean the mastermind of your only daughter's fabulous dress, then yes." Valentine glanced uncertainly at Magnus for a moment but he didn't have time to think about it because Magnus had already shot into a conversation with Clary and Jocelyn about the dress.

"This here would be the undergarment, I guess you could say. A gold sheer lace will go over it and the sleeves, did you decide on three quarters or capped sleeves, Clary?" Clary thought about it for a moment.

"It depends on how you're designing the dress." Magnus rolled his eyes playfully.

"We've been over this biscuit, if you want capped sleeves, we'll design the dress with capped sleeves. Now which are you choosing?" Clary bit her lip and glanced at her mother who was too busy observing Magnus' sketches to notice her daughter, Jonathan who was getting measured already, and lastly her dad who was already smiling as if he were saying to go with her gut.

"Three quarters." Magnus smiled like a cat.

"Excellent. I was thinking about doing a ball gown styled dress." Clary's eyes widened.

"No." Magnus looked surprised for a moment but nodded.

"Very well. Since you don't want the ball gown then, I will show you my other sketch which, I did with capped sleeves. We can change it if you want but here." Magnus handed Clary a sketch of a figure with red hair- herself, of course- wearing a simple gold dress with lace on top of it. The dress had a sweetheart neckline but instead of the lace stopping there, it went up a few more inches and created the capped sleeves. There were buttons lining the back and there was a piece of gold ribbon as a belt tying in the back neatly. The train wasn't long but wasn't short, it still dragged on the floor, which was what Clary wanted, but wasn't too long she would need a veil girl. Clary gasped as she looked at the sketch.

"I want this one, Magnus its perfect. To hell with three quarter sleeves." Clary looked up at Magnus who was smiling.

"I'll get started as soon as I get your measurements." Clary nodded and the tailor who had been assisting Jonathan began to take Clary's measurements. She watched as her parents talked with Magnus and asked Jonathan a couple questions. Clary smiled when she saw Magnus shoo him into trying on a suit for him.

"So have you ever considered spicing up the wedding a bit?" Magnus asked. Clary tilted her head at him. They were waiting for her brother to come back with the suit Magnus had wanted him to try on.

"What do you mean?" Magnus' cat like eyes glinted.

"I have this wonderful idea to use inspiration from the Edwardian era for the groomsmen." Clary watched him for a moment.

"I'm not sure I follow." Magnus shook his head as if losing patience.

"Picture it, Clary. The swirling pattern of gold thread on a darker shade of gold on a waistcoat underneath the tailored coat of a grooms man. It would match your dress and the color of the wedding, no?" Clary nodded. "I already have some ideas and some original vests from that era to get my inspiraton from. What do you say?" Clary grinned. She liked the idea.

"Let's try it."

oOoOo

The wedding dress and suit designing session had been a distraction for Clary. Once she had left with her dress confirmed and an idea of using edwardian inspired era waistcoats underneath the suit jacket instead of a vest, Clary had escorted Magnus out before returning to her parents and brother to go over plans for the Christmas Ball the following week. Now though, Clary had no distractions and her thoughts had already won against Clary's will. The gold of her wedding dress reminded her of Jace's eyes. And hair. And skin. And really, everything.

Clary groaned and burrowed her head into Fray's neck.

"I couldn't help but notice that you seem distressed." Clary didn't glance up.

"I think I'm going insane, Si." Clary felt Simon pat her head before taking the brush from her hand and continued to brush Fray's coat.

"Do tell, Princess."

"Is it weird that when I was looking at my wedding dress today, Jace came to mind." Clary looked at Simon from her position of lying against Fray and cringed a bit when he raised both eyebrows. Clary sighed and turned towards Simon. The brush was still mid swipe.

"I don't know, Simon. He's the only thing I've been thinking about these past two weeks. God I'm turning into one of _them._" Simon laughed at her reference to Jace's fans.

"Clary, you know I hate that bane of his existence, but do you think its possible that..." Simon trailed off and motioned with his hands. Clary stared at him blankly.

"That what," she replied impatiently.

"That maybe you like him?" Clary's face turned mortified.

"How dare you even think that I do!" Clary said. Simon raised his hands in surrender with a lopsided smile.

"It was only a suggestion, Clary. Jesus, don't go all ballistic on me." Clary made a face at him but her thoughts were whirling around her head making her dizzy. "Besides, you're a big girl and you can make your own decisions, though I hope, for your happiness at least, that you at least get on friendly terms with that bastard." Clary nodded at Simon but she was too distracted by her own thoughts.

Was she, in fact, harboring a crush on Jace? Was it even possible that she enjoyed his endless teasing? It had to be like missing Jonathan, she concluded. Jace was like her brother, it was awkward when he wasn't around. But if it was like missing Jonathan, why hadn't she felt like this when he left in the past? Handing the brush back to Simon without a word, Clary decided she needed to sleep. All the running around her thoughts were doing was giving her a headache.

* * *

**So. Is Clary starting to like Jace? What do you guys think? **

**GUYS: They cast Clary** **(**Katherine Mcnamara**)**** in Shadowhunters!** **(**the new t.v. show coming in 2016.**)**** What do you guys think of her? ** **Review and favorite and follow and all that :) You guys are great and the reviews are always welcomed.** **~BP~**


	9. Confusion, Invitations, and Meetings

**Guys I really want to go to France with my class next year but its like $4,000. Any ideas on how to raise the money? Anyway, here's chapter nine:**

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know what is whose.**

_Confusion, Invitations, and Meetings_

Clary didn't know what to expect when the three Herondales stepped through her doorway. She had confused herself too much these last couple of days over how she felt about Jace. Of course, when Jace came through the doors, he was his cocky self, dressed casually in blue jeans and a collared shirt rolled up at the elbows, his jacket slung over his shoulder. Clary pushed down the butterflies in her stomach and bit her lip. Could Simon actually be right? Clary inwardly laughed at the absurdity, how could she go from hating him to loving him? Unfortunately, Jace mistake her smile for him and now he was sauntering over to her with a confident smile. Clary's smile vanished and instead returned to biting her lip.

"Merry Christmas, love." He said and kissed her cheek, Clary couldn't help the blush on her

cheeks. Jace smiled widely.

"If you want to make out, please, spare my poor virgin eyes from the impurity." Jace turned to look at Jonathan and walked over to him too and kissed his cheek.

"Does this make you feel better, Johnny-kins." He said with an evil laugh. Jonathan scowled and wiped his cheek. That made Clary laugh.

"Alright, well you know where your rooms are, Valentine and Jonathan will help you with your bags." Jocelyn said and walked with Celine anyway, to catch up. Clary stood there awkwardly for a moment before deciding to go outside to her horse. The fresh air would help clear her mind. That's where she had found herself lately- the stables. She had brushed Fray, washed Fray, rode Fray, heck she even just sat there with Fray and watched her, sometimes with Simon, sometimes alone with her thoughts. Clary had started to wonder how she had survived life by being so lonely.

Shivering, Clary arrived at the frigid stables. The Swiss air was still but freezing and Clary regretted not bringing her jacket with her, rookie mistake.

"You need to get a life, Princess." Clary startled at Simon's voice and quickly turned around. He was giving her a half smirk.

"As if waiting for the day that Isabelle Lightwood will notice you is a life?" Clary shot back, Simon rolled his eyes.

"Please, I'm _so _over that crush." Clary narrowed her eyes.

"Right."

"Anyway, how was their arrival?" Clary's cheeks turned crimson and it wasn't from the cold.

"He kissed my cheek again." Simon whistled.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Clary blushed harder. Then Simon unexpectedly began to laugh. Clary groaned.

"What am I going to do?" Clary whined as she sat down on a hay bale in front of Fray's stall. She put her head in her hands. "I don't even know what to think anymore. I thought he was like my brother but since he left... I just don't know." Simon sighed and sat down next to Clary, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Clary laid her head on his shoulder.

"I can't answer your questions, Clares." Clary shivered.

"I know. I just wish I wasn't so confused about all of this." Simon patted her arm in response. There was a comfortable silence between them for a moment filled with Fray's snorts and whines until Clary remembered something and took it out of her back pocket. Smiling, she sat so she was facing Simon.

"This is for you." Simon's eyes widened at the cream envelope. "I convinced my mom that you could come as long as you wore the appropriate clothing. And _not _as a waiter but an actual guest. Jonathan has your outfit in his closet. I'll come get you a few hours before the ball and maybe a certain brown eyed beauty will say hi." Clary said with a wink. Simon glanced between the envelope and Clary before standing up and hugging her, picking her up in the process.

"I love you so much, Clary Morgenstern." Someone cleared their throat and the two sprang apart even though they weren't doing anything wrong.

"Dinner's ready." Clary gave Simon a hug before walking out with Jace.

"So, Stable Boy is your lover now?" Jace said after an awkward pause. It might have been Clary's mind playing tricks but she was sure that there was a hint of jealousy in his voice. Clary ignored it.

"Why does it matter?" Jace didn't look at Clary.

"Because you're suppose to by my wife. How will it look like if my own wife doesn't even spend time with me?" Clary cocked her head towards Jace when he said wife. They still had a few months left until that happened.

"Jace, I invited Simon to the ball." Jace turned to her surprised.

"He said he loved you." He accused. Clary raised her eyebrows at him.

"He's my best friend. He totally has a right to say he loves me and I him." Jace stopped before the kitchen doors. Clary shivered.

"You're cold, here."

"Jace don't-" Jace shushed her and put his jacket over Clary. Though Clary didn't want to admit it, the coat washed her in warmth. And it smelled good. Jace laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Better?" Clary nodded slipping her arms through his coat and shrugging Jace's hand off. Clary laughed.

"I look pathetic." She said and raised an arm to prove her point. Her fingertips barely made it halfway. Jace gave her an amused smile.

"Even pathetic you can pull it off." He said. Though Clary averted her gaze, Jace hadn't and it made Clary feel slightly squirmish. Clary shivered again.

"Well, are we going to go eat or not?" Clary finally said. Jace smiled and after extending his arm as if to clear a pathway he said, 'After you.' Clary couldn't stop the way the corners of her lips turned upwards. Jace winked at her.

oOoOo

True to her word, Clary did in fact hold a meeting to introduce everyone in the wedding party- not already introduced- to Magnus. Or as he introduced himself 'The maker of your lovely clothes that you would never otherwise be able to wear.' The Blackthorns, Lightwoods, Herondales, and Fairchilds all gathered in the room Clary had come to call as the 'Wedding Room.' It was, in fact, where all the major decisions had been made for her wedding.

When Clary walked into the Wedding room, it was chaos. Running around the room were, currently the youngest members of the party, Drusilla Blackthorn and James Herondale. They were chasing each other. Magnus was obviously flirting with Alec Lightwood, and Isabelle Lightwood sat talking to Charlotte Branwell, a close cousin of Clary's. Jonathan and Jace were talking in the corner where the two other flower girls, Emma Carstairs and Lucy Herondale sat and talked with the only other younger groomsman, Julian Blackthorn. Clary stepped in and almost stepped out again. Magnus saw her and smiled but then Clary realized that there was an arm around her and shrieked before realizing it was just Jonathan. Clary slapped his arm off of her.

"Don't do that!" Jon laughed.

"Well now that we have everybody's attention, I think the bride-to-be has some announcements. Magnus if you would join her." Magnus did and Clary looked to see that Dru and James were glaring at each other but being kept from lunging at each other's throats. They were being held back by Charlotte and Jace, who seemed to only be fueling his second cousin's anger. Herondales.

"This is Magnus Bane, he will be designing your clothing for the wedding." Clary glanced at Agatha and Sophie, the two tailors. "Agatha and Sophie will be taking your measurements. Please try to be nice," Clary said looking directly at Jace and James. The two shrugged.

"If I could have our two youngest members please get their measurements done? I already have their designs ready. Dru?" Dru nodded. "And James." He said. Magnus rolled his eyes. "You better not be like your father." He muttered under his breath. Clary laughed.

"The bridesmaids are next, then the groomsmen." Afterwards, Magnus beckoned Clary and Jace forward. He had all the sketches and designs on the table, two caught Clary's eye.

"Oh, Magnus, I want these ones. They're perfect." Magnus smiled at Clary.

"Of course you do, I'm the best." Jace picked up one of the designs.

"Are these Regency Era vests?" He asked. Clary nodded excitedly.

"Aren't they great? Magnus said he was really familiar with the clothing style because of a few Regency vests he has himself, I opted for this a few weeks ago, after you left." Jace picked up the other design.

One design had a gold vest with gold and orange embroidery on it with a few buttons on the front with eyelet lacing on the back. The second design, was not a vest but a gold tie with a patterned embroidery underneath a black suit. Jace held up the vest.

"We are not using this in our wedding." Clary frowned.

"What do you mean, we're not using it? Magnus spent a ton of time designing this, it looks great." Magnus looked between the two.

"My attention seems to be attracted elsewhere. Let me know on your decision in a few." The engaged couple didn't notice.

"I'm either wearing a suit or my military uniform. Not this." He said. Clary narrowed her eyes.

"So what if we spice up the wedding a bit. No one in Idris will judge you for your appearance." Jace scoffed.

"Until the paparazzi reveal pictures."

"Well if you're wearing a suit, can we go with the ties? Please." Clary asked. She really liked this idea.

"Why should I?" Jace asked, even though looking at Clary begging for him to agree, was kind of a turn on. He had to make this last. Clary put her hands on her hips.

"We had a deal Jace, you would help with food and music. I would do the rest." Jace stepped closer to Clary.

"That was _partially_ the deal. I said I would get involved if I thought that the ideas would make the wedding look bad."

"Well they won't!" She exclaimed with her hands in the air.. "I'm willing to compromise but you clearly aren't. This will not make the wedding ugly. It will give it character and quite frankly, I think you like the idea. Are you scared to wear something like this? Scared you can't pull this off?" Clary smirked, now standing close enough to Jace that she had to crane her neck up to look at him. Jace couldn't help but stare at her eyes as he smirked at her.

"Please, I can make anything look good." Clary flashed him a dazzling smile. Jace resisted the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her.

"Perfect. Magnus." She called over her shoulder. "We're going with the gold ties!" Jace groaned. Of course she used his dazzlingly good looks against him.

* * *

**Of course she has to use his dazzlingly good looks against him, who wouldn't? I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was three pages and a half on word. That's probably the longest I've written for this story so far. **

**Anyway, GUYS WE BROKE 100 REVIEWS LIKE WHAT?! GOD BLESS YOUR SOULS OLD AND YOUNG. **

**I think ya'll are the best, which is why you should continue to review and favorite and follow :) **

**~BP~**


	10. The Ball Pt 1

**So this is the first part of the Ball. Well before the ball. **

**Disclaimer: If it isn't mine, it isn't mine.**

_The Ball pt. 1_

Clary felt anxious enough for Simon. She really hoped Isabelle would pay him some attention tonight and she didn't need to think about how close she came to kissing Jace that morning. The thought made Clary groan yet feel tingly. Stupid hormones.

_Clary walked with Isabelle towards the dining hall. It was reserved for the Lightwoods, Herondales, and Morgensterns the following morning after the fitting. Clary couldn't have been happier that Isabelle was there to save her from what would have been Maryse, Celine, and Jocelyn from cooing at how adorable Jace and Clary's children would be when they had them. It always made Clary feel squeamish. _

_ "So, any luck with Jace?" Isabelle said with an eyebrow waggle. Clary groaned. _

_ "For the last time, Iz, we don't like each other." Isabelle snorted then rolled her coffee brown eyes._

_ "Please, I saw how Jace looked at you when we were at the fitting yesterday, he was practically drooling." It was Clary's turn to snort._

_ "He is out to make my life miserable. That is a fact of life." Isabelle shook her head._

_ "What about you? Are you out to make his life miserable, or is constantly bickering with him your way of showing your affection?" She replied. Clary didn't respond because at the current moment, she didn't know. Isabelle side glanced Clary. Her eyes opened wide. _

_ "No way. Oh my god, Clary! You like Jace Herondale! I didn't think this day would come." She squealed. Clary's eyes bugged out and as she tried to shush Isabelle._

_ "Could you be _any _louder? Shit, Isabelle, what if he hear-." _

_ "Tut, tut, Clary. A princess should never swear." Said a cocky voice behind them. Clary spun to see him. She couldn't help it. _

_ "This is our dear Clarissa, Jace. She's an exception." Jace sauntered over so he was standing next to Clary._

_ "And I love it when she swears. Its quite a turn on actually." Isabelle raised her brows at the two with an amused grin. Clary looked up at Jace._

_ "Remind me to become a nun in the next four months." Jace laughed and slung an arm around Clary. Surprisingly, Clary didn't feel repulsed by the touch. She kind of liked it._

_ "You wouldn't last a week as a nun." Clary rolled her eyes._

_ "You're right Jace." Jace smiled at her._

_ "Of course I am. Don't you know I'm a Herondale? And Herondales are always right." Clary crossed her arms and Jace stepped forward._

_ "I'll just let you two be alone for a moment." Isabelle said. The two didn't hear her._

_ "You didn't let me continue. I wouldn't last a week as a nun because unless I had the motivation to wipe that smile off your pretty little face and prove you wrong, there would be no point." Clary commented. Jace's lips quirked up. He took one turned forward so he was completely facing Clary, almost so they were face to face. Clary felt a moment of deja vu._

_ "So my face is pretty now?" Clary blushed a bit though it wasn't a new fact. To Jace at least._

_ "I don't think you need to increase your ego. There are enough girls in the world who think your face is more than pretty." Jace searched her face._

_ "What about you? What do you think about me?" He said quietly. Clary didn't answer, realizing their close proximity. She could smell his cologne and see the brown flecks in his gold eyes. _

_And see his head slowly leaning forward. Clary jumped back from him. _

_ "I think that we need to get to the dining hall before everyone sends a search party." Clary said as she walked backwards. Then she turned and practically flew down the hall towards the dining hall._

Now Clary found herself walking outside with Jonathan by her side, to find Simon for the ball. He was meeting them inside the stables.

"Anything on your mind, little sis? You've been unusually quiet." Clary shrugged.

"My thoughts are on everything right now."

"Like our dear British Prince?" Clary's head snapped up. Jonathan laughed. "I heard Isabelle this morning."

"I hope Jace didn't hear that to be honest, because I don't actually know if I do." Jonathan sighed. He couldn't say anything to relieve her because they both knew that at the timing Jace had arrived in her and Isabelle's conversation, it was most likely he did.

Simon was sitting on a hay bale, bouncing his feet and glasses just slightly crooked so they were dipping towards the left. Clary smiled at the familiar sight. Although she still had to get ready herself, she had promised to get Simon herself and she intended to keep that promise.

"Ready?" Simon practically jumped up to meet them halfway.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, this could go so wrong." He said, the cream envelope with the invitation tightly clutched in his right hand. It was crumpled from his tight grip and Clary was glad she had a spare.

"You're pretty much family, Si. Right Jon?" Jonathan nodded though it was forced. The last time Jonathan had willingly spent time with Simon was when they were about ten, then Jonathan was whisked off to start training for becoming king.

"Pretend that this is like when I would sneak you into my room for a sleepover, or when I would sneak out to visit you and your family during a supposed dance lesson." Jonathan scoffed.

"And this is why you are a terrible dancer." Clary ignored her brother. Simon exhaled deeply.

"You're right." Clary smiled.

"C'mon. Your not the only one who has to get ready for the ball."

oOoOo

Clary admired herself in the floor length mirror. Her maids had kept her makeup minimum like always, they knew her so well, and her hair was curled in an understated updo that looked a lot fancier than it felt. It was her dress that made Clary feel regal.

It was a strapless floor length dress, something she usually couldn't pull off because of her height, and a square neckline. The light green dress had some very small gold embroidery on the bodice that faded into the skirt. The front was bunched up in the middle so that a small slit of tulle showed. The sides and the back were simple enough with the green skirt puffing out just a bit but not so much that it enveloped Clary. Clary made a mental note to hire Magnus as her designer for life.

She was wearing vintage earrings that made her ears sort of hurt and although the ball was a formal one, she didn't feel like wearing the elbow length gloves her mother had suggested she wear with the gown. Gloves mader Clary feel like she was too holy for the world. It didn't settle right with her, though Jace would perhaps enjoy it. Heck, he probably already thought he was holy. Clary cracked a smile then turned her head when she heard a knock on the door. She lifted her skirts so her shoes were visible - small heels with matching gold embroidery. Clary opened the door to find Isabelle standing outside the door- linking arms with Simon. Clary wiggled her eyebrows at Simon as Isabelle took in Clary's dress. Simon's cheeks turned slightly crimson.

"I'm speechless. I'm hiring Magnus from now on." Clary laughed and turned for Isabelle. Isabelle herself was wearing a silvery gray, high collared dress, also floor length with sequins running down the dress in straight lines. It made her look like the dress was made out of stars, and Isabelle pulled it off.

"That's not fair. You can pull anything off. I mean you look like star dust, Iz." Isabelle laughed.

"Clary, you look regal. And thats a look I can't beat. Not tonight at least."

"She's right." Simon piped up. Isabelle gave him a look. "Hey, you look great, Isabelle; but I think Clary won most fashionable tonight." Isabelle gave Simon a peck on the cheek. He turned bright red ruining his classy look.

Simon's hair was fashionably combed through and his pristine black suit fit him perfectly. He was wearing a red tie underneath his suit jacket and his black loafers were polished to the point that they shone. He even had a shiny red handkerchief in his breast pocket.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how did you find Simon?" Clary asked. Isabelle smiled at the stable boy beside her.

"We met at the top of the stairs. I was coming to find you, then Simon appeared and for a second, I wasn't sure if it was him." Clary smiled at the two. Perhaps something special would happen between them tonight.

"Well we should get going shouldn't we? I'm meeting my family and the Herondales in the foyer so we can enter together. I'll find you guys in the crowd later." Isabelle and Simon offered to walk her down, but Jonathan suddenly appeared in his own tuxedo, a gray one with an unbuttoned suit jacket and a plum colored tie underneath his vest, to take Clary. Isabelle and Simon had said goodbye and left Clary with her white blond, haired brother. Clary could smell cologne, and it was not Simon.

"So who's the girl." Clary teased. Jonathan shrugged.

"She may be real, she may be a figment of your imagination or you've suddenly decided to notice how attractive I am." He said back. Clary made a face. He glanced at her again. "You look great, Lissy." Clary groaned and leaned into her brother who settled his arm around her shoulders.

"Why does everyone suddenly want to call me that?" Jonathan laughed.

"I don't know but seriously now, I think you look _too _great. It might send the wrong message to a certain golden boy." Clary shoved her brother away. Jonathan smoothed his suit over. "Be careful, Clary. Sheesh, I'm trying to stay clean for her."

"So there is a girl!" Jonathan's cheeks turned slightly pink. Clary harrumphed.

The siblings went into the foyer or back room as Clary called it, of the ballroom where their parents and the Herondales were already gathered. Jocelyn exclaimed her daughter's name before rushing over to her.

"You look gorgeous." Celine gushed at Clary. Her mother took her hands and Clary could see tears brimming in her eyes.

"My baby is all grown up." Clary smiled back at her mother. She was wearing a tea length dress in blue with her hair pulled back in an updo much more extravagant than her daughters. Valentine came up to her and gave her a hug.

"You have to save a dance for me," he said. Clary nodded. She felt as if she were getting married today and not in four months.

"And me, seeing as I'm your honorary uncle." Stephen threw in with a genuine smile. Clary nodded.

"Alright, I will." Valentine kissed his daughter's temple.

"And what am I? A dead fish?" Jocelyn rushed over to her eldest.

"Jonathan, you look so handsome. So much like your father at this age." Celine nodded and walked up to Jonathan.

"Oh here let me fix your tie." She said while Jocelyn buttoned his suit jacket.

"Hold on, you've got a few stray hairs just about here." Jocelyn said. Jonathan cleared his

throat.

"I think I prefer being a dead fish." Everyone laughed before lining up to descend down the staircase into the ballroom. Clary hadn't noticed before because her mother was complimenting her, but Jace had been quietly observing her from a distance. Hesitantly, Clary walked forward. The memories of that morning being pushed aside.

"Are you okay?" Clary asked. He hadn't uttered a word since she came in. Just stared. Jace smiled.

"Of course I am." His eyes sparkled and Clary felt her breath catch. "You look beautiful, Clary." Clary smiled back at him then took him in really quickly so he wouldn't catch her staring at him. His golden locks were slightly tousled, he had a deep emerald green tie tied in a complicated knot, his white dress shirt was ironed to perfection, and his black pants and blazer were without wrinkles.

"You don't clean up badly yourself." Clary said and Jace winked at her.

"I always look this great." Clary shook her head but a smile was gracing her lips. Celine then came over saying that they would come after herself and Stephen and before Jonathan. Clary and Jace watched the two Herondale rulers smile and walk down the staircase before Clary and Jace linked arms and Clary gripped her skirts.

"If I fall, you better catch me, Jace." Jace chuckled.

"Of course I will. Now, lets grace the public with my looks." Clary shot him a look as they began to walk forward. "And yours of course." Clary hoped the smile she was giving the audience didn't look goofy.

* * *

**So we got some interaction between Jace and Clary. Part 2 will be up this weekend! So you can see what happens and all that. **

**I love you guys so much. You guys have got me over 200 followers and over 120 reviews. It means a lot so keep it up. I love seeing your thoughts on the story. Its encouraging. **

**Alright, enough with the sappy stuff, Favorite, Follow, and Review! **

**~BP~**


	11. and The Ball Pt 2

**So this chapter is shorter but we have Clace in it so I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: What is Cassandra Clare's is Cassandra Clare's.**

_The Ball pt.2_

The ballroom looked enchanted. It was so magical with the candelabras actually lit and the how the Christmas tree that some of the guards had gone to cut with their families was all lit up with matching colors on the glass bulbs- courtesy of Clary and her mother. The floors were sparkling and as clean as see through water. The stairs were carpeted with a gold carpet that muted her footsteps as Clary walked arm in arm with Jace. The smile on her face did not go unnoticed by Jace and Clary chose to ignore his occasional gaze as she smiled at the crowd of people at the bottom of the stairs.

Clary knew how many people her family had invited to the ball and it was mostly all close family friends. Of course they invited the regulars- the Lightwoods, Carstairs, Herondales, Blackthorns, Fairchilds, and the Grays- but it seemed more at the moment. The families were expanding and now the ballroom was filled with adults dancing, laughing, and talking. The families with children who were still under the age of ten, had left their children with a few of the most trusted and closest maids the Morgenstern's had. Unless they were part of the wedding party, like Dru who was currently eight and James who was ten.

As was custom, the hosts of the ball, the Morgenstern royals, would begin a dance before more couples trickled onto the dance floor. Clary had watched her parents from afar dance a waltz. It was beautiful and Clary felt a pang inside of her as she realized that she may never have the marriage her parents have. Or Jonathan for that matter, who was currently flirting with a blonde haired woman with green eyes. Camille Belcourt, of course. Sebastian's cousin from France. Clary felt a hand come on her waist. Startled, Clary turned around, knocking the arm off of her waist in the process.

"It's for the press." Jace murmured. Clary glanced at Jace for a moment before barely nodding her head at him. Jace smiled and took her hand before leading her out on the floor. Most couples were starting to trickle onto the dance floor with the white blonde haired king and his red haired queen. Clary laughed as she positioned her arms and hands with Jace's. Her arm on Jace's shoulder and her right hand in his hand.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Clary smiled again.

"We look like my parents." Clary said. Jace gave her a puzzled look before shrugging and bringing her closer. Clary didn't mind for once.

"I was thinking we could go for a walk later tonight, if that's alright with you." Clary glanced up, surprised, at him. Jace flushed a bit. "If you want to. Only if you want to." He said. Clary smiled. It was sort of endearing to see Jace lose his cool.

"Why not." Clary said and watched Jace smile. Clary's heart melted. She was starting to fall for him. And she was falling harder every minute he threw a smile her way.

As the dance ended, someone tapped Clary's shoulder. Clary turned bewildered before squealing and hugging the black haired man in front of her.

"It's been way too long, Seb." Sebastian Verlac smiled at her. Clary let go and stepped back so that she was back in Jace's arms reach.

"I want to offer my congratulations." He said with the french accent Clary had fallen for when she was younger.

"Thanks, and I promise I'm not going to treat her badly like I did when I was younger." Jace said. Sebastian smiled at him.

"I know." Clary glanced quizzically between them before noticing a beautiful woman with blonde hair and brown eyes come up to Sebastian. It was Lilith, his wife. Clary went up to her and gave her a hug. Lilith laughed.

"Lilith, it's good to see you." Lilith took Clary in.

"You have grown so much since the last time I saw you. You've grown into a beautiful young woman Clary. And congratulations on your engagement." Clary smiled and looked back at Jace who was giving Lilith a small smile. He had never liked her, yet Clary didn't know why.

"Thank you. How is Romeo?" Clary asked. Romeo was their three year old son.

"He's doing well." Lilith said then turned to whisper something in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian nodded.

"It was nice seeing you two again but, I have some other friends to catch up with." He said and shook hands with Jace before leaving. Jace took Clary's hand again.

"Let's go find Simon and Isabelle." Jace nodded. As they walked through the crowd of talking people and people eating, the two accepted congratulations and good wishes on their future marriage and future children. That part had made Clary uncomfortable. They finally found Simon and Isabelle talking with Jonathan and Camille, by the doors to the gardens.

"When did Camille and Jonathan start?" Clary asked Jace. Jace smiled.

"This summer." As the two approached the two couples, Clary let go of Jace's hand to greet her friends.

"Well well, look who decided to join us." Isabelle said with a smirk. Clary rolled her eyes.

"I'm Clary, Jonathan's brother." Clary said and stuck her hand out. Camille didn't hesitate.

"I've heard so much about you, it's finally nice to put a face to your name." Clary smiled at her. Camille was nice so far.

"Can't say the same for you but I hope that changes." Camille raised her eyebrows at Jonathan who was clearing his throat.

"I think we should go say hi to the Herondales." He said and Camille rolled her eyes as Jonathan led them towards the black haired Herondales.

"Well, Simon and I are going to go dance. We'll see you later." Isabelle said. Clary winked at Simon who was too busy smiling at Izzy to notice.

"Come on Clary. You owe me a walk." Clary shook off Jace's offered arm and walked in front of him out the doors. It was cold and Clary felt herself shake a bit but refused to let Jace know she was cold. She still had his blazer in her room from a few nights ago. Jace walked quietly with her as she led them to her favorite spot in the garden. It was by a fountain with bushes everywhere that were at the moment barren. In the spring though, it was lovely, full of white roses and tulips strategically placed. Her mother's favorites. Clary sat down on the fountain edge and watched the light pour from the castle windows and doors. She listened to the musical laughter and watched couples dance, young and old, and steal kisses every now and then. Particularly Tessa and Will, they had been arranged as well but they were off just fine. Yet she still wondered, what if she had gotten to choose her husband? She heard Jace sit next to her and Clary waited for a moment before turning to him.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we were able to choose our spouses instead of being married off to each other? Who you would choose?" She asked him. Jace's golden eyes bore into her emerald ones. He was silent for a moment.

"Not at all, I know who I would choose."

"What do you mean?" Clary couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Was there someone he

loved? Could it be that wench he dated when he was fourteen? Clary tilted her head at him, becoming impatient. Jace took her hand and before she could respond, cupped her cheek with his left hand and brushed his lips against hers softly, hesitantly. Clary was stunned momentarily, giving Jace the wrong impression.

"I just had to know." He whispered as he pulled back and Clary didn't respond. Standing up, Clary walked a few paces before catching up to Jace and calling out.

"Jace wait!" She said. Jace turned around as Clary caught up to him and threw her arms around

his neck and stood on her tip toes to reach his lips.

"I would choose you." She said before softly kissing him. Jace responded immediately, wrapping his large arms around Clary's slim waist. Clary almost melted. The kiss was sweet and gentle, a promise of the future. Pulling apart, Jace rested his blonde head on Clary's red one.

"I would choose you, too, Clary." Clary smiled before kissing his cheek and stepping back.

"I promised your dad and mine, a dance." Clary said, her cheeks were warm from the kiss. Jace

gave her a crooked smile and extended his hand.

"So, did hell freeze over?" Clary laughed but took his outstretched hand. Then a flash went off. The two turned from where it came from, their laughter gone from their eyes.

"You are so screwed, paparazzi." Jace muttered as a man dressed in black ran from behind the bushes.

Clary pecked Jace's reddening cheek.

* * *

**Any woo hoo's? We finally got Clace in here! So its officially happening. What are your thoughts? Next chapter will be up like normal on Friday and it will take place on Christmas Day. **

**To the Guest who wanted Clace to happen: **It happened! I hope this ball lived up to your expectations :)

**To the guest who wanted them to kiss soon: **Was this good enough? ;)

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites and all that! Anyway, keep it up! I read all of the reviews and do my best to respond to all of them. **

**~BP~**


	12. Christmas Day and Honeymoon Locations

**Its still Friday, its just late during Friday. Sorry guys.**

_Christmas Day and Honeymoon Locations_

The following morning, Clary woke up to a knock on her door. Clary groaned and curled up even more in her cocoon of blankets. The second knock was more insistent and when Clary didn't get up to answer it, the door opened. Clary sat up and threw a pillow at Isabelle as she walked into her room with purpose. Isabelle dodged the pillow.

"Why didn't you tell me you kissed him! I had to find out via the media!" Clary got up instantly.

"What do you mean the media?" Isabelle threw a magazine on Clary's bed. Clary scrambled to get it. The first page was a picture of Clary kissing Jace. Clary read the small paragraph as the caption.

_The two royals sharing a sweet kiss outside of the Morgenstern's annual Christmas Ball on Christmas Eve. The two were spotted walking in the reigning Queen's garden, when the two sat down on the fountain and shared a few words before their kiss. Any rumors about the two not getting along have certainly been proven wrong. The wedding, which is to take place on May second at ten in the morning, is the first royal wedding with a foreign prince marrying the princess in the history of Switzerland. _.

"Merry Christmas to me." Clary muttered and looked up. Isabelle was trying to keep up her angry face but her lips were twitching. "What now?" She asked. Isabelle doubled over in laughter.

"I knew it would happen!" Isabelle sat on the bed at Clary's feet.

"Isabelle I don't want to hear it." Clary said and turned over to bury her head in her feather pillows.

"I told you from the beginning that you were going to be perfect together!" Clary tried to ignore her.

"Iz, everyone's gonna be on our case today, can you please just be my friend right now." Isabelle rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You are a buzzkill, Clary." Clary cracked a smile and sat up to face Isabelle again.

"So, how was your time with Simon." Isabelle avoided eye contact.

"He was the perfect gentleman, he even offered to walk me to my room." Clary raised both eyebrows.

"Did he?" Isabelle smiled softly.

"Yes. He did and... and he kissed me." Isabelle touched her fingertips to her lips. Clary almost threw up but then realized that Simon had kissed Isabelle. Isabelle, Lady of Alicante. His long time crush he refused to admit. Clary jumped up and did a victory dance.

"Izzy kissed Simon. Izzy kissed Simon. Izzy ki-" Isabelle's hand covered Clary's.

"Don't, Clary you have to remember, I can't." Clary's eyes widened as she remembered.

"Meliorn." Izzy nodded.

"Even if I did eventually start to like him, I can't date him. My parent's set me up with Meliorn."

"You're not engaged though." Isabelle sighed.

"But we've been, maybe not dating, but certainly going out lately. My parents are thrilled." Clary hugged her taller friend.

"We'll figure something out."

Isabelle shrugged but stayed and continued to read the magazine she had brought in while Clary changed in the bathroom attached to her suite. When Clary came out in a pair of jeans and a long, charcoal colored sleeved shirt, Isabelle gasped and got up to spin Clary around.

"You are _not _wearing that down to breakfast. You just kissed Jace for crying out loud, gotta make him not regret it." Clary frowned.

"Wow, thanks Iz." Isabelle didn't hear her. She was standing inside of Clary's massive walk in closet searching through drawers and looking through racks to find her something more appropriate.

"Besides, its Christmas." Clary leaned on the doorframe with her hip. "Which is why I should be dressing comfortably. Today is a family and friends day. Well, evening." Clary said referring to the fact that the Lightwoods and Herondale's were leaving after lunch. Dinner was always reserved strictly for family with the Morgenstern's. And gifts. Next year, the Herondale's would qualify, she realized.

"But you have to give Jace something to remember you by until April." Clary bit her lip realizing that Isabelle was right. Not about the clothing, she was sure their kiss would be enough, but of the fact that she wouldn't see Jace again till April. Then Clary frowned, she hadn't been to Idris yet to get better acquainted with her future home. Yes Jace was coming to marry her here in Switzerland but only because Valentine won the coin toss when they began planning the wedding. Stephen had rolled his eyes but had asked Valentine permission to bring Clary to Idris for a month. She was moving there anyway.

"Isabelle, Sophie will be here anytime now to tell me breakfast is ready, can't you just not dress me up today." Isabelle glanced at Clary before grabbing a scarf and a hair clip from her accessories section.

"You're no fun, Clares." She said as she tied the scarf around Clary's neck and quickly fixed Clary's hair. Clary looked at Isabelle through the mirror.

"How come you're so concerned about me but you're only wearing jeans and a sweater?" She asked. Isabelle didn't break her gaze from her red mane.

"I look fabulous in anything darling." She said. Clary rolled her eyes.

When Isabelle finished, Sophie came to inform Clary that yes indeed, breakfast was ready and their families were expecting them already. Clary cursed.

"Isabelle, we're late." She said as she walked quickly along side Isabelle. Isabelle's flats made almost no sound against the marble flooring.

"Better late than coming in in your night wear." She said with a slight smirk. Clary scowled. As soon as they entered the dining room, everyone turned to look at them. Valentine was cocking an eyebrow.

"Merry Christmas, Clary!" Said Jocelyn. Clary smiled at her mother and murmured a 'Merry Christmas' back. Valentine got up to hug his daughter and kiss her forehead which Clary returned before walking over towards Jace; the only seat empty was next to him now anyway. Jace gave her a smile and a wink as she sat down next to him. Clary blushed a bit. As the families began to eat and talk amongst themselves, Clary turned to speak with Jace.

"I need to talk to you." Jace raised a brow but nodded and took her hand underneath the table. Clary's heart beat sped up.

"Meet me in the parlour after breakfast." He said in her ear. Clary nodded, barely resisting the urge to meet her lips against his skin. She met Jonathan's surprised look from across the table and ducked her head, maybe her family hadn't read the tabloid's yet. Jace squeezed her hand once before letting go and joining the conversation. Clary instantly wished he hadn't let go.

"So Clary, have you and Jace decided on a honeymoon location yet." Clary choked on her eggs.

"Not yet. We should though, and soon." Jace said sliding back a bit in his chair. Clary felt the blood rush to her face.

"Have you considered going to an exotic place? If you have let me tell you, Thailand is such a wonderful-"

"Mayris, let them decide that on their own." Robert interrupted. Mayris ignored him.

"Or you could go to the countryside," Celine suggested.

"Possibly Venice or France." Jocelyn added.

"How about Disneyland." Jonathan said randomly. Everybody looked at him. "What? Just because we're important people doesn't mean we can't go to the happiest place on earth." He defended himself with.

"More like the most annoying place on earth with dizzying roller coasters and long lines, screaming children and big crowds." Alec muttered. Clary laughed. Alec looked up and shrugged at her. "Its true."

"It was one time Alec, and that little boy did not mean to puke on you." Alex grimaced at the memory. Jace snorted at the comment.

"You know what the worst part was? He wanted a picture with me _after _he puked on me." Isabelle laughed.

"Well, at least he apologized." Mayris said.

"But really, why did you even want to go there in the first place?" Robert said shaking his head.

"Aren't we supposed to be talking about honeymoon locations?" Alec replied.

"Not anymore." Valentine said "I don't want to think about what a honeymoon location could mean." He said with a shudder. Stephan laughed and patted his back.

"How else would we populate?" He said. Valentine made a face.

"Oh but just think, what if their firstborn had green eyes and blonde hair?" Celine said.

"It would have to have the best features of the two of them." Isabelle agreed.

"Or they could turn out like Jonathan and Clary." Jocelyn suggested.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Valentine asked. "Wait a minute, I'm the King. Stop talking about this, I command you all." He said and got up. Everybody laughed but quickly gained composure as they all slowly got up and went their separate ways. Clary left before Jace did to meet him in the parlour that was right across the hall. Sitting down on the couch by the fireplace, Clary bit her lip wondering what exactly she wanted to say to Jace, just as he walked in. Closing the door behind him, Jace walked over to Clary in quick strides before flopping dramatically on the couch and laying his head on Clary's lap.

"Morning, sweet darling." He said with a smirk. Clary rolled her eyes.

"I thought we'd been over this. Don't call me that." Jace sat up and gave Clary a lingering kiss.

"Sorry," he said after pulling back. "What did you want to talk about?" Clary sat so she was facing Jace.

"What are we now?" She asked. Jace raised a golden eyebrow.

"Well, we're engaged." Clary rolled her eyes.

"I could've told you that. What I meant was now that um... since we kissed yesterday." Clary paused. "And today actually." Jace smiled.

"Normally this would mean we're a couple." Clary swallowed.

"Like girlfriend and boyfriend?" Jace tucked a strand of hair behind Clary's ear. His smile was wide.

"Sure, except, we're already getting married." Clary laughed. "Girlfriend, I like how that sounds." Clary smiled as Jace took her hand. It was a completely new feeling for her to take his hand and feel him rub his thumb up and down her finger. It felt strangely intimate and Clary couldn't help but feel a tad bit warmer on the inside.

"One more thing." Clary said. Jace looked up to meet her gaze. "I want to go to Idris." Jace raised both eyebrows. "I haven't been there yet and I'm moving there after the wedding- no, honeymoon." Jace brought her hand up and kissed it.

"I'll talk to my dad and we'll make arrangements." He said. Clary nodded again. There was a moment of silence when the two just reveled in each other's presence. It was comforting and nice. Something she wasn't use to feeling around Jace.

"So," Jace said, breaking the silence. "Where are we going for our honeymoon?" Clary blushed a bit at the word. They had just pronounced themselves as a couple but they were already engaged and needed to pick out a honeymoon location. Clary couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. "Did I say something?" Jace asked her.

"No, sorry. Back to the point. I want to go somewhere out of Switzerland and Idris. I've lived here my whole life and I'll be living in Idris for the rest of mine." Jace smiled at her when she said that.

"You'll be completely mine." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Where should we go?" Jace eyed Clary for a moment.

"The Caribbean." Clary thought about it for a moment.

"Why?" Jace shrugged.

"It just sounds nice, away from our responsibilities for a while, on the beach." He nudged her with his elbow. Clary laughed then got up.

"The Caribbean it is." Jace trailed after her so they were at the door.

"Clary wait." He said as Clary reached for the door handle. Clary turned to look at Jacce. Jace smirked. "Mistletoe." Clary rolled her eyes but stood on her tiptoes to get closer to Jace and kiss him. Jace's arms quickly went around Clary's slim waist and Clary's arms went around his neck. Her hands fisted around the curls at the nape of his neck.

"Clary, I'm leaving soon and- OH MY GOD" Clary and Jace flew apart as an ecstatic Isabelle stared at them with wide eyes.

"What do you want Iz." Isabelle glanced between the two.

"Nevermind." She said cheerily and practically skipped down the hall. As she rounded a corner the couple heard her scream. "BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT EVER"

* * *

**Isabelle is me lol. **

**So they chose a honeymoon location and Izzy got her Christmas present, I think its time for some conflict, don't you? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapters to find out what it will be. **

**Thanks as always, for all the reviews and favorites and follows. Gah, I love all of you dearly and the fact that you take some of your time to review the story. I'm also deeply sorry I haven't gotten around to replying to your reviews this week. EOC testing is rough on the mind.**

**~BP~**

**Side note: Next update might be on Saturday due to my older sister's highschool graduation. I will try to update on Friday but no promises.**


	13. Brothers and Reputations

**I apologize for the late update. High School graduations are long and tiring.**

**Disclaimer: I know TMI isn't mine. Its Clare's.**

_Brothers and Reputations_

Clary sat in front of the canvas as she tried to focus on the painting at hand. Jonathan was in the next room over arguing with Valentine, again. Mostly about the fact that he wanted to propose to Camille. They'd been together for close to seven months.

It was early February now, two days till Valentine's Day and Clary was getting a tad bit impatient with hearing from Stephen. She had said goodbye to Jace the morning of Christmas Day. As they pulled apart from an embrace that lingered a bit, the three families exchanged looks before Isabelle said 'Just kiss her already' to which Jace did, though it was on the cheek. Clary had blushed bright red.

The next door door slammed shut. Clary got up and followed a stomping Jonathan. For crying out loud he was twenty one! Following her brother proved to be difficult as Clary's strides were shorter and he had gotten a head start. Finally, after chasing him up the staircase that lead to the wing his room was in, Clary ran into Jonathan as he struggled to open his door.

"Gah! Forget her? _Forget her?! _Not that easy when there's true chemistry." Jonathan kicked his door open. Clary jumped.

"Jon?" Jonathan turned around to look at Clary.

"Did Dad send you? Tell him I won't, _forget _her as he so pleasantly worded." He snarled as he raked his hand through his platinum hair. "Camille is the love of my life. I can feel it." Jonathan sat on the ground in the middle of his room. His spotless room that he looked so out of place in with his messed up hair and wild eyes. Clary sat down next to her brother and tucked her knees under her arms.

"I just want to make sure you're okay. You're clearly not, but I just wanted to see." Jonathan didn't even look at her.

"She's so beautiful and funny and smart. She's perfect." He whispered. Clary wasn't even sure if Jonathan was aware she was still here.

"Jon, you've only actually known her for eight months and dated her for almost seven. Maybe Dad is just making sure that it'll work out." Jonathan whirled on her.

"And what do you know about love!" He said. Clary actually flinched. His green eyes were hurt and confused. Clary wondered what had made him feel so strongly about Camille. "It's taken you over eighteen years to figure out how you feel about Jace while he has known since you were sixteen!" Clary gasped. "Don't you dare tell me about love when you're barely skimming the surface." He growled.

"Look, I just wanted to see how you were doing but clearly you don't want any help. Maybe you can rant to Jace or Camille." Clary got up and was about to walk out the door when she heard Jon say barely above a whisper,

"She's pregnant." Clary stopped in her tracks.

"What."

"Camille. She's pregnant." Clary turned around and looked at Jonathan's downcast gaze.

"Jonathan, what did you do?" Jon looked back up to Clary's shocked gaze.

"It was one time, one time during the ball and I swear that wasn't either of our intentions. It just happened and now... well..." Clary sat down next to her brother again more out of the need to sit down than comfort Jonathan. Her brother was going to be a father. Assuming Camille was keeping it, but still. Her annoying older brother who had kept himself out of major trouble and out of the tabloids for anything bad. Her brother, next in line for throne. Her brother who was going to be killed by their parents.

"Dad is going to kill you." Jonathan groaned.

"Please don't remind me. Mom is going to be on my case and dad already thinks that Camille is a prostitute in disguise." Clary curled up next to her brother who opened his arm up so she could snuggle with him.

"Jon, I don't mean to sound like a pessimist or anything but do you know for sure if the baby is yours?" The two laid down on the hard ground thinking about different possibilities.

"Who else's could it be?" Clary turned her head.

"Again, I don't want to sound like dad, but none of us has gotten to know Camille that great so far and she's gorgeous, don't you think it was possible that she cheated on you?" Jonathan sat up and glared at his younger sister by three years. "Don't yell at me! I was just throwing that out there." Jon's eyes softened a bit.

"Clary, I'm going to be a father." Clary bit her lip but couldn't help her curiosity.

"Is she keeping it?" Jon nodded.

"I'm not even married yet." He groaned. "The media will eat this up." Clary patted her brother's back.

"She won't start showing till like four months." Clary hesitated. "Have you thought about eloping?" She asked. Jon sat silent for a moment.

"Won't that just create more scandal?" He asked.

"Like impregnating a noble woman without being married won't be a bigger story." She said sarcastically. Jonathan whined.

"Clary, I need help not sarcasm."

"Well there's always Jace." Jon put his hands in his hair.

"I don't want to tell him yet." Clary's eyes widened.

"There's a phone right there Jon, you have to tell him. He's your best friend."

"And your boyfriend now." Clary froze for a moment.

"We're engaged, of course he's my boyfriend."

"I meant on a personal level, Clares." Clary sighed.

"I know what you mean and don't change the subject." Jonathan stood up and picked up the phone. Clary silently urged him on but Jon shook his head and set it down.

"I need to clear my head." Jonathan left and Clary sat in her brother's immaculate room wondering how her brother had gotten into this mess.

oOoOo

The air was thick with tension during dinner that night. Jocelyn had gone silent after Jonathan told both of their parents about the current situation. Their father was a different story.

"You are the future king of Switzerland and you're choosing now to make a scene? Your sister will be married in three months and you want another wedding after that? Or before? Are you planning to elope because let me tell you that while you are in this palace, you will not marry that _tramp. _I forbid it!" His voice had echoed in the dining room. Jonathan hadn't looked his father in the eye.

"Regardless of what you say, Camille is not a tramp and we're keeping the baby. If I'm to maintain a good reputation, at least let me marry her quickly. We don't need more than one month to plan it. Just for family and a few of her closer friends. We can plan a more elaborate wedding later when Clary and Jace are done with theirs. But dad, I love her." He looked up at Valentine. Valentine looked away.

"I have never been more disappointed by you in my life." He said and walked out of the room. His heels clicking against the flooring. Clary nodded and smiled at Jon, encouraging him to speak to their mom.

"Mom, please." Jocelyn's lips were tightly sealed.

"We can discuss this later, I just need to let all of this to sink in." Jonathan didn't respond as his mother got up and walked out in the opposite direction that Valentine had. Jonathan slumped in his seat.

"I need alcohol." Clary sat up straight.

"No. Jonathan, whatever you do, don't begin drinking. You are going to have a child soon and a wife as well. Hopefully. You cannot add alcohol to your reputation." Jonathan got up.

"I'll be sparring with Joseph." Clary stared at her brother and got up to run towards the kitchen.

"Bridget!" Clary said as the head cook turned to look at her. "Hide all the alcoholic drinks from Jonathan. Please." Bridget nodded and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Of course m'lady." Clary hoped Jonathan wouldn't cave into temptation.

A _father_, she thought. Clary sat in front of the canvas she was working on earlier though she couldn't focus on it now.

* * *

**...so that happened. I get out of school this week and I'm super psyched!**

**Except that since the laptop I use is the school's, I have to give it back on Monday which sucks but don't worry! I have one I can use at home :)**

**Thanks once again for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I honestly can't believe so many people are enjoying this story. Thanks to everyone for just clicking on the story and reviewing and all that. It means so much. Plus it feels nice to have new notifications saying I have a new review or favorite or follow. **

**I love you guys all!**

**~BP~**

**P.S.**

**I'm accepting writing prompts! Doesn't matter the Fandom. If I don't know it, I won't write for it but yeah. You guys should PM me some prompts :)**


	14. Envelopes and Valentines Day

**asdfghjkl I just finished my freshman year of HS and I have my first drivers ed drive on Monday at the ungodly hour of 6:30 AM (!) Summer was supposed to be sleeping in...**

**Disclaimer: TMI Is Cassandra Clare's**

_Envelopes and Valentine's Day_

Clary woke up to something blowing in her face. Clary started and opened her eyes. Brown eyes stared at hers and Clary almost screamed at the closeness of the face in front of her.

"Isabelle? What are you doing here! You almost gave me a heart attack." Clary said. Isabelle shrugged.

"Its Valentine's Day and I thought that we should spend it together." Clary doubted it.

"Why are you really here and what time is it?" Clary knew that Isabelle loved her and would do anything for her, Clary returned the same feeling, but why would Isabelle come on Valentine's Day unless…

"Simon." Isabelle's ears turned pink. They never turned pink. Clary raised her eyebrows.

"Not the only reason, and its seven ten." She started. Clary smiled wickedly at her friend but decided against questioning her. Clary motioned with her hands for Isabelle to continue, it was Isabelle's turn to smile crookedly at Clary. "I have a special delivery from Mr. Herondale himself." Isabelle dramatically turned on her heel in the direction of Clary's closet. Clary groaned.

"You can't dress me up today." Clary moaned as she fell back onto her pillow. Isabelle scoffed.

"Your fiance wants to spend time with you. On the most romantic day of all. I'm dressing you up." Clary didn't argue as she sat in her fluffy bed and waited for Isabelle to come out of her closet with clothes. Just then, Sophie came in with a tray usually filled with breakfast snacks or tea. Clary frowned. There was a letter and a rose instead. Sophie smiled knowingly at Clary and set the platter down next to Clary's bed.

"Orders ma'am. Have to follow them. You can't open it until I tell you to." Clary's hand paused midair as she reached for the cream envelope with an old fashioned wax seal. The Herondales symbol, birds in flight, was stamped onto the wax. Sophie was about to go into the closet when Isabelle came out.

"Good, you're here. Help me find accessories for her." Without giving Sophie a chance to reply, Isabelle dragged Sophie by the elbow into the closet. Clary muttered in disbelief and got up and took a shower to clean up.

Clary rinsed the conditioner from her hair and stood under the hot water for a moment wondering what the letter was about. She knew it had to be from Jace, who else would send a rose to her room? Unless it was her father or Jonathan but Valentine thought this day sacred to his name and Jon was probably in too much of a concerned haze that he was going to die before he saw his child be born to remember to send Clary flowers.

Turning off the water, Clary dried herself off and changed into her robe before getting Sophie to dry her hair and style it for the day. Sophie was coming out of the closet with a sly smile with Isabelle behind her.

"Izzy, if you even give me something remotely scandalous just remember, I have a reputation to keep. At least one of us is going to have to." Clary muttered, referring to Jonathan but Isabelle laughed and Clary remembered that Izzy didn't know yet. She thought she was referring to Isabelle.

"Don't worry," Isabelle said as Sophie dried her hair. Clary bit her lip. She was trying to figure out when to tell Isabelle that Jonathan was going to be a father to Camille's child. It would have to be later, when Sophie wasn't around. When Sophie finished, Clary shooed the two women out of her bathroom to change into the outfit they had chosen for her. Clary changed into the dress Sophie had chosen and the earrings and shoes Isabelle probably chose. They were fancy heels with a large enough heel to concern Clary but be thankful that Sophie was there to put input. The black satin dress was elegant and reached just past her knees and she wore skin colored tights underneath to protect her from the cold. Clary thought she looked a bit overdressed and vintage but she dressed up anyway. There had to be a reason why Isabelle and Sophie had made her look so vintage. Even the earrings were vintage. Large teardrop shaped pink crystals with smaller diamonds flanking it in golden prongs. They were heavy and reminded her of the earrings Jace had given her. Looking at the earrings, Clary took the shoes in her left hand and the earrings in her right hand and walked out to change them for something that she thought would suit the outfit better. Sophie smiled at Clary and walked by her to help her find something to her liking like a true maid and Isabelle frowned.

"Why aren't you wearing the shoes? They work with the outfit." She said from behind as Clary walked into her closet. Sticking the earrings back in place and the shoes on a chair nearby, Clary looked for the earrings Jace had gotten her. Taking the green emeralds out of their box, Clary frowned, slightly disappointed that they didn't go with her outfit and found a pair of pearl earrings instead and put them in, Sophie also clasped the matching necklace around her neck.

"I want to wear more comfortable shoes." Clary finally replied to Isabelle.

"What about these ones miss?" Clary turned towards Sophie and took the offered shoes, they were pointy black shoes that were somewhat a black color. It worked with the outfit but one look at the shoes reminded her of the one time she wore them and decided now was not the time for pointy black shoes with thin heels.

"Last time I wore these, I almost broke my arm." Clary pointed out. Sophie nodded in agreement and carefully put them back where they came from. Isabelle sighed and muttered about Clary not being thankful she was here. The three women looked for a pair of shoes that would work with the outfit and after a few minutes of searching, Isabelle found a pair of white heeled shoes with a floral decoration on the side that went well. It looked very American fifties. Sophie did Clary's hair very quickly and simply in big bouncy waves that took her less than 45 minutes to accomplish. Isabelle looked at Clary from afar and sighed.

"I don't get why you still won't agree to wear the shoes Sophie got, but you look subpar anyway." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Only subpar, Iz?" Isabelle smiled and dismissed Sophie who was wearing a suspicious grin. Clary didn't like the way these two knew something she didn't. Clary temporarily forgot about the two looks that her friends were giving her when she saw the rose still in its vase on the platter with the letter. Smiling, Clary walked over to her bedside table and opened the cream envelope with the letter opener on her desk.

Clary,

Your name means bright and brilliant and Adele means noble and kind. Did you know that? Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day, love. Just because you've just decided to admit your feelings about me doesn't mean that I haven't noticed my own feelings about you. Maybe my endless teasing was my way of showing you how much I care. And maybe, you never knew that because I certainly didn't know that until a few years ago. You should have gotten a rose with this, if you didn't, make sure to fire Sophie. The rose is for you because it reminds me of the color of your blush. Not your hair, well it kind of does, but your blush because it usually means it was caused by me.

This day is celebrated worldwide to honor relationships; platonic, romantic, and familial. Today I want to celebrate our romantic relationship. Meet me at the stables at 9:30. Eat something before you leave.

Yours (whether you like it or not),

Jace

Clary laughed and couldn't help the uncontrollable grin on her face. Is this what it felt like to be in love?

"Well, I had Sophie go get you something to eat, its nine o'three so make sure you eat something." Clary turned to look at Isabelle.

"Will you still be here tomorrow?" Clary asked. Isabelle shook her head.

"I'll see you on your wedding week, this was a onetime thing." Clary pouted but went to go give Isabelle a hug before muttering her thanks to her to which Isabelle replied with a wink and a 'have fun.' As Isabelle left, Sophie entered with a platter with a bowl of fruit, toast, and a mug with coffee. Clary asked Sophie to stay with her as she anxiously ate her food and watched the clock. She had ten minutes before she left to arrive at the stables. Noticing Clary's nerves, Sophie patted Clary on the shoulder and smiled at her.

"To be young and in love." She said. Clary looked up at Sophie with her mouth full of warm coffee. After swallowing, Clary glanced curiously at Sophie.

"Aren't you only a few years older than me?" Sophie nodded and Clary motioned for her to sit.

"There's a difference between a young love and knowing you're in love with someone for years. I married my husband at eighteen and when he was twenty. We've been married for ten years now. Our love is still young but with two kids, its different then when we were first married." Clary nodded and watched as Sophie's eyes softened a bit, it made her scar less noticeable, Clary reasoned.

After taking another sip of coffee, Clary got up, brushed her teeth, and grabbed the fashionable coat that Isabelle picked out for her and slipped it on. Sophie smiled at Clary.

"Enjoy your time with Mr. Herondale." Clary nodded and walked out with the rose in her hand towards the stables. She spotted her father walking down the corridor and he winked at her before hugging her and saying,

"See you after dinner." Clary tilted her head at her father but said nothing as her boots clicked against the marble underneath. Her breath was cool in the February air. She felt herself cuddle into her jacket for more warmth but found none. Of course Isabelle's taste was for fashion not comfort.

Peeking into the stables, Clary found two horses, Fray and Jace's stallion, Stele. No one was in the stalls as far as she could see and it bothered Clary before seeing Jace step out from behind a stall door with a picnic basket. He smiled at the sight of her and Clary smiled back.

"Ready for Valentine's Day?" Clary laughed and walked over to Jace before giving him a lingering kiss. Just as Jace pushed for more, Clary pulled back. Jace pouted.

"I don't see you for a month and a half and this is what I get?" Clary laughed and hugged him instead. Jace hugged her smaller frame.

"What are we doing today?" Jace gave her a cocky smile and that's when Clary noticed his apparel. It wasn't vintage like her own but modern with a few touches that were vintage. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt with a patterned tie with what looked like a navy sweater underneath his suit jacket. Over the jacket was a black military jacket. Clary tilted her head at him.

"Why are we so dressed up?" Jace winked and attached the picnic basket to the horse before lifting himself up on Stele. Clary followed suit and mounted Fray.

"You'll see." He finally responded and Clary followed Jace at a gallop on the narrow trail until she noticed a flash go off.

"Jace, we're being watched." Clary said suddenly frightened. Jace barely turned his head.

"I know." Confused more than ever, Clary continued to follow Jace but they began to slow down, and Clary smiled at the gazebo they arrived at. They use to play here all the time as children whether it was teasing each other or Clary hiding from her brother and Jace, this small garden area meant so much to her. Clary stopped Fray by Jace as he carefully dismounted Stele. Clary followed suit and went to walk into the gazebo. It was clean and there wasn't any ice on the floor which meant Jace had planned this in advanced. She heard Jace walk up behind her and she smiled as he set the picnic basket on a bench before coming over to her.

"We're getting engagement pictures done." Clary raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why?" Jace rolled his eyes.

"Because we're getting married and I want to look back on these in the future." Clary felt Jace take her hands.

"Is that why there was a flash on our way here?" Jace nodded and pecked her lips.

"It means they're already here." Clary didn't know how she felt about Jace choosing today to get pictures done. She thought that he would have used today as an excuse for them to maybe go to the city and spend time together away from pressing matters for the two distinct countries. A man and a woman both dressed up warmly but in comfortable clothing rode up to them in horses with their camera stuff hanging on the sides of the saddle. Clary raised a brow at Jace who gave her a sheepish smile.

"I wasn't going to let them come here in a car. They would have destroyed the trail." Clary laughed. The man and woman came up to them, each with a camera hanging off of their neck. The woman smiled at them.

"Prince, Princess, it is an honor that you have chosen us to photograph your engagement. If I am correct, you've been engaged since September?" Jace nodded. The woman smiled.

"My name is Nina and this is my assistant Lionel." Clary nodded and smiled at the two.

"We're going to start out with you two in the garden and field if that's alright. Just be yourselves and we'll try to capture any moments between you. We'll stop you if we need a shot." Jace nodded at Lionel and took Clary's hand. Clary smiled nervously at him. She hated being photographed. Jace kissed the top of Clary's head.

They walked around the garden recalling old times. When Jonathan and Jace gained up on her when she was eight to make sure she wouldn't tell Valentine that they were the ones who let the chickens run loose in the kitchens. Or when Clary turned thirteen and Jace had brought her a bouquet of flowers which turned out to be stolen from a vase down the hall because he had forgotten her birthday. When Clary use to get mad because she couldn't run as fast as the boys could but could beat them at riding competitions. Jace laughed as he recalled a moment when he realized that he liked Clary and hid in Jonathan's room for a week while he was visiting. Clary hadn't noticed he was even in the castle. Or when Jonathan and Jace found out Clary had kissed Simon and Jace had had a fit. Clary smiled.

"Jonathan told me about that, not you hiding but when you realized that you saw something different in me." Jace stopped them by a bush that was beginning to bloom. He tucked a curl behind her ear and cupped her face.

"You were sixteen and Valentine was going to have my head if he realized I wanted to date you. It would be frowned upon because I was already an adult and you were still a teenager. If I can thank Simon for anything, it's for kissing you." Clary rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have, you know. Dated you." Jace tilted his head.

"But you are now, even though we're already getting married." Clary smiled and Jace leaned forward to touch their lips together. Clary responded and put her hand on the hand that was holding her face and the other on his arm. Clary felt Jace ask for entrance and she did, opening her mouth to meet his. It was then that Clary realized that their first intimate kiss would be captured on camera. She didn't care at the moment because as she pulled back gasping for air, Jace smiled at her. Clary held on to Jace's hands and stood there for a moment reveling in his presence.

"This is perfect." She heard a photographer say, probably Nina. Just then the two looked at each other, laughed and looked towards Nina and Lionel who were busily snapping away with the cameras. Clary felt Jace let go of her hands and she turned to look at the reason why, he had taken a letter out of his pocket with the same wax sealing as the one she had received that morning. Curious, Clary took it and opened it.

"Its all the information for your flight to Idris tomorrow." Clary's smile widened.

"Finally, I was getting impatient." Jace laughed and took Clary's envelope and put in his pocket safely before turning to the photographers.

"Okay, we can pose for you two now." Nina went straight into photographer mode and instructed Clary how to stand, where to place her head, what direction to face and how to look. Clary couldn't wait for the pictures to come back.

* * *

**I had to add some fluff in there. I mean come one. Clace. **

**Next chapter is Clary and Jace heading to Idris, update is on Friday.**

**Now that I'm on summer vacation, I will be able to write more which is good! That won't change update days though. Sorry :P**

**Thanks for all the favs, reviews and follows! We've reached 150 favorites and almost 200 reviews! Keep it up, you guys make my day :)**

**~BP~**


	15. Short Flights and Idris

**I don't mind applying make up but its annoying to take off after a dress rehearsal. **

**Disclaimer: TMI is Cassandra Clare's**

_Short Flights and Idris_

Clary finished breakfast the following morning and went to say goodbye to Simon before her parents and Jonathan, who was still trying to win their parents favor again. He was grooming Fray, who Clary had given Simon permission to ride while she was gone. He didn't even look up as Clary walked in but she knew he knew she was here.

"So, how did your date with Isabelle go yesterday?" Simon flushed a bit but ignored her.

"You're leaving for a month and you're asking me about my love life?" He said. Clary didn't know how to respond. As much as friends went, Simon was pretty much her only one that was her age. Well a year older, but still.

"Just one month." He set the brush down and hugged Clary tightly who returned it.

"Yeah, and then you move there permanently." For the second time since she walked into the stables, she didn't know what to say. She said goodbye instead. "I have your number, so don't worry about me forgetting to contact you. We'll skype." He nodded and let go.

"Don't let Jace be a bastard, Clary. If he hurts you, don't even so much as breathe in uncertainty to call." Clary smiled at him.

"Thanks Simon." He smiled back and Clary went to meet her family by the car to say goodbye. She went to her mother first, she was smiling at her daughter and hugged her when she reached her.

"Enjoy your stay with the Herondales. Say hi to Celine and Stephen, will you?" Clary nodded. "And call us when you get there, okay?" Clary nodded and hugged her dad.

"I'm going to miss you." Clary kissed her dad's cheek.

"Its only a month dad." Valentine smiled sadly at her.

"And two months after that that you will be moving there." Clary shrugged at her dad.

"You were the one who arranged this." She said with a point at him who laughed for the first time since Jonathan had announced Camille's pregnancy.

"You would have married him even if I didn't arrange it." Clary stared at her father who only brought her in for another hug and a kiss on the cheek. His wrinkle free shirt crinkled as he hugged Clary tightly. By the end of the day his shirt sleeves would be rolled up to the elbow, his white hair sticking out in several directions, and only her mother would be able to tell him he needed rest. Clary's smile faltered as she realized she would miss her father's daily pristine look. Turning to face Jonathan, Clary hugged her older and much taller brother fiercely.

"Keep me posted on Camille, okay?" He nodded and his tired eyes met Clary's.

"Thanks for everything Clares." Clary shrugged at her brother but he held onto her shoulder.

"If Jace so much as insults you when he's angry, don't hesitate to call me." Clary rolled her eyes at him but realized that she hadn't seen Jace angry yet. Well she had, just not at her, now that they were together. Clary bit her lip in worry but pushed the feeling aside. It was just Jonathan being a protective brother, right? Clary smiled once more at her family before the driver announced that the car was ready and Clary waved at her family before leaving.

It was weird, knowing that she was going to be gone for a whileand stay with the Herondales without her family. Sure she had been with them before, but she had stayed with her family or Jonathan. Now, she was going to visit there because she needed to learn about her future home. Her home in a few months. Clary struggled with her emotions. Was she excited that she was visiting? Yes. Was she sure she would end up loving Jace? She was pretty sure she already was. Did she want to leave her family behind to move to a foreign country she only visited? No. It would be difficult at first, having to speak english more than french but she could manage. Hadn't she just practiced her english more than anything else these past couple of months? The driver looked at her through the rear view window and smiled at her reassuringly, as if he knew all the emotions swirling inside of her. She felt embarrassed when she realized she didn't know the driver's name, but now was not the time to talk because they had arrived at the plane. The driver parked by the plane and opened her door for her. There was no paparazzi, the Herondales had made sure of that though they hadn't promised the same for when she landed. Clary smiled at the driver and murmured her thanks before walking into the plane waiting for her. Jace was inside pacing the up the walkway. When he saw her he breathed in relief and in three quick strides he crushed her in a hug. Clary hugged him back and laughed.

"I just saw you yesterday." Jace nuzzled her neck.

"I know, but I missed you." Clary pulled away from Jace and looked at him.

"I didn't know you were such a softie." He smiled crookedly.

"I've been waiting for you since I was nineteen Clary. Is it so wrong that I want to spend every second with you now?" Clary shrugged and sat down in a chair by the window.

"I don't know. Maybe I would have turned around sooner if you hadn't been such a bastard when we were younger." Jace smiled sheepishly.

"I can't say I regret everything I did with Jonathan." Clary glared at him but her lips were tipping up. Jace sat next to her and took her hand.

"So, when we get there, my dad and mum will be at a meeting and are really upset that they can't greet you. We're having a family dinner though." Clary nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can I just take a nap?" Clary murmured as she slowly closed her eyes. She felt Jace put an arm around her shoulders and kiss the top of her head.

"I'll wake you up when we get there, love." Clary didn't hear him.

oOoOo

"Love, wake up." Clary woke up sleepily and saw she was lying on Jace's shoulder. She smiled and curled into him.

"I don't want to." Jace took his arm off of her and got up. Clary stopped herself from falling.

"There's paparazzi out there. Fix your hair." Clary grumbled but did as she was told and quickly fixed her messy waves and straightened her dress and blazer. She made sure her make up was on well and then walked out with her purse/carryon before walking in front of Jace down the stairs to the black car waiting for them. Clary felt Jace put a hand on her back as he slowly led her through the mob of paparazzi.

"Where is the ring?"

"Clary, is Jonathan really with Camille?"

"Why are you getting married in Switzerland?" Clary kept her head semi down and a pleasant look on her face for the camera's but blew out a breath when she was behind the safety of the tinted windows. Jace took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't keep them out." Clary smiled at Jace.

"Don't worry about it. It happens." They stayed quiet for the ride to Idris. Occasionally, Jace would point out tourists destinations but Clary had already been to most of them. She didn't say anything though. She could tell Jace was nervous about having her at the Institute, as they called the castle. Clary watched Jace as he leaned his head back on the car seat. He had bags under his eyes that she hadn't realized were there until now. His gold hair was meticulously combed as always and his clothing looked perfect but she could see how tense his shoulders were. She leaned on Jace and felt him shift under her weight to be more comfortable.

"Are you okay, Jace?" She asked him timidly. Jace's eyes opened and he attempted a smile but it faltered.

"I don't know." Clary didn't push the subject. The car stopped and Jace got out quickly to open the door for Clary.

"My lady." Clary laughed as he emphasized his accent. Clary got out of the car and examined the large building standing in front of her.

The lawn was green, the cobblestone driveway was long and straight, there was a garden with a few bushes lining the building and a fountain made of dark material sculpted to look like a woman pouring water from a jar into the base.

"It hasn't changed." She told Jace. Jace seemed to visibly relax at the sight of his home.

"No, it hasn't. Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying." He said. Clary already knew but allowed Jace to be giddy and play host. There was a man taking her two bags of luggage from the trunk and she thanked the man who tipped his head at her. She followed after Jace into the large ancient building made of stone. The interior was very much modern with marble flooring, high vaulted ceilings with two grand staircases at the entryway leading to a second story. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and just looking at it reminded Clary of Phantom of the Opera. The stairs were carpeted and on them was Celine hurrying down the stairs. Clary laughed as she came to hug her son tightly then hugged Clary.

"How are you? Were the paparazzi awful?" She asked with concern. Clary shook her head.

"I'm doing well, no the paparazzi wasn't awful. We're okay. Right Jace?" Jace smiled at her and he hugged his mother again, keeping an arm around her waist and and another around Clary.

"Definitely." Clary turned towards Celine.

"I thought Jace said you were in a meeting." Celine waved the thought away.

"I dismissed it early when we were getting nowhere. Stephen is still in the budget meeting that unfortunately, he has requested Jace go to once he gets here." She turned her blonde head towards Jace who sighed and kissed his mother's cheek. He kissed Clary quickly before saying he'd see her at dinner.

"Has Jace showed you your room yet?" Clary shook her head and resisted the urge to remind Celine they had just walked through the doors. Celine took Clary's hand and led her up the carpeted staircase. "We have made a few adjustments since the last time you were here you were thirteen." Clary laughed.

"Thank you." Celine led her through a few hallways and opened the last door at the end of the second corridor.

"Here is your room." Clary opened it and peeked inside. It was the princess suite.

"Celine, I-"

"No no, you are going to be the princess Clary. Get use to it." Celine pushed Clary into the suite before walking in herself.

"I took the liberty of finding some new clothes for you. dinner is in four hours but I figured you might want to go ride a bit. Or paint, your choice. But there's clothing suited for both of those activities in the closet." Celine was wearing a wide smile that Clary couldn't help but return. Clary looked around the room. The walls matched the back splash by the fireplace, a tannish beige color mixed with cream. The floors were also marble but they were a light darker brown color. There was a huge four poster bed with a canopy and in front of the bed lied a large, expensive and imported looking carpet with beautiful patterns swirling around. The room was decorated with a few of her own paintings she knew Celine had asked from her specifically and it made Clary love Celine even more. There was a t.v. over the fireplace and on the right of the entrance there was a huge door. Clary looked over at Celine who encouraged her to look in it.

Clary guessed it was a door to the bathroom but it was the closet. It was bigger than the one she had at home and she barely had enough clothing to fill it up. There was already clothes in this closet. Clary stood in the large walk in closet. It could be another room it was so big. One side was dedicated to accessories and shoes, the other side had an armoire or two flanking the walls with shelving and hanging space for her clothes. Just by opening a few drawers, Clary could tell that the sections were organized by clothing items. Pants on the left, intimates in the three bottom drawers underneath the pants, shirts in the middle next to the pants and sleep apparel in the other side. Clary turned to look at Celine who was beaming.

"Come, you haven't seen the balcony yet." Clary followed Celine outside to the floor length french doors and opened them to the balcony. Clary found that there were several plants blooming around the balcony and a few chairs and a table sitting outside. There was an easel with a bright red bow attached to the top.

"For when you paint." Celine said. Clary couldn't help it as she hugged Celine tightly. If she couldn't have her own mother with her, at least she had Celine. Clary pulled back.

"I need to call my mom." Celine nodded and Clary went to her purse and dug for her cell phone. She dialed her mom.

"Clary?" Clary felt a sense of homesickness fall over her.

"Mom, I made it safely and guess what. The Herondale's gave me the Princess Suite." Clary said. She felt like a little girl telling her mother she just met a real life princess, even though she was one. Jocelyn laughed.

"I know. I sent some of your clothes over and had Magnus design some new outfits for you to wear and impress the people of England with. I believe you'll be wearing a new one tonight actually." Clary glanced at Celine. She was in the closet.

"Am I really?" Jocelyn laughed and Clary could practically see her mother's eyes gleam with mischief.

"Well, say hi to dad and Jon. I'll skype sometime this week." Clary said.

"Just let us know so we can all be there." She said. Clary sent her mom love and hung up. Once she finished, she walked into the closet where Celine said,

"Go riding for a bit. Someone you haven't seen in a while wants to say hi." Clary tilted her head in confusion but Celine handed her a pair of jockeys and boots so Clary took them and changed quickly. Who could it be?

* * *

**Any ideas on who it could be? **

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are the real MVP. **

**~BP~**


	16. Future Sister-in-law's and Secrets

**Let's just get to it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: TMI isn't mine. We all know this by now.**

_Future Sister-in-law's and Secrets_

Clary hadn't felt more free in months. She felt at peace as she mounted the borrowed horse, Brooklyn, and set the pace to a steady trot. The last time Clary had ridden the Herondale trails was five years ago. She and Jonathan were staying the summer to work on their english and for Jonathan to work on his ambassador skills. He didn't end up taking that up.

The trees and cleared trail provided for a distraction from Clary's thoughts. All she could feel was the cool air hitting her face, the sound of air rushing by, and the sound of the horses hooves. It was steady and calming. Clary got closer to Brooklyn's neck as a tree branch appeared from nowhere. Clary laughed and smiled at her surroundings. She heard the sound of the stream she knew was nearby and got off to give Brooklyn a treat and to stretch a bit before mounting the horse again. Clary checked the time on her watch and when she realized dinner was in three hours, Clary mounted Brooklyn and galloped at a comfortable pace towards the stables.

Clary slowed Brooklyn down before stopping her completely and dismounting. Clary took the riding helmet off and with a nearby towel, wiped the sweat away from her brow. She was closing the door to Brooklyn's stall when she heard a voice that was familiar but not.

"Clary," Clary turned to look at the blonde head and green eyed woman behind her. She was dressed in a pastel blue dress that reached just past her knees and a beige cable knit sweater rolled up at the sleeves in a stylish way. Clary felt self conscious about her own sweaty appearance now that she was standing next to Camille in _casual _clothes.

"Camille. How- How are you?" She asked and set the towel down on the stable door. Camille crossed her arms and bit her lip. Her teeth were perfectly white and straight.

"I'm doing fine. I came to ask you a few questions." She said. Clary watched Camille's hand move to her stomach. She wasn't showing yet.

"Of course, just let me change. We can head to my room together." Camille nodded once before Clary began to lead the two of them towards the Herondale's palace.

"So, how are you really doing Camille?" Clary asked. It had been on her mind for a while now. The first time she met Camille was when Sebastian came as an ambassador to Switzerland with Camille five years ago.

"I think the real question is how is Jon doing." She said with a sigh. Her eyes were downcast and Clary couldn't help but feel a bit of pity and compassion for her brother's girlfriend. She was just as much at fault as Jonathan.

"He's seen better days." Camille raised her head as they entered the palace and made her expression seem more lively.

"Oh, I just cannot wait until yours and Jace's wedding. Jonathan told me that you hired Magnus Bane. He designed Lilith's dress when Sebastian and her got married." It took Clary a moment to realize she was playing off her visit as a chance to catch up. Nobody knew she was pregnant yet beside her parents and the Morgenstern's.

"I remember that. I was so jealous of Lilith because she was marrying Sebastian." Camille laughed and Clary felt good when she realized it was genuine.

"We all have that one crush on someone who will never be ours." She said. Clary tilted her head at Camille wordlessly. She seemed almost sad at the thought. Clary decided not to push it. They reached the stairs and began to walk up as they continued to chat idly.

"I have never actually understood why Jace has never liked Lilith. She's nice enough." Camille rolled her eyes.

"I do, but that's for another time." In other words, Clary's room in private. Clary opened the door to her room and Camille's eyes widened at the size.

"Wow." She breathed. Clary laughed nervously.

"Its a bit much, don't you think?" Camille shook her head.

"I love it." Clary glanced sideways at her but didn't say anything as she headed to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, sweater, and blouse to stick under the sweater. She came back to the main room in the suite and excused herself before heading to the bathroom and changing. She came back fully dressed with her hair in the ponytail that she had put it in. Camille was sitting on a couch looking through a catalogue one of the maids had left her. On the front cover was a picture of celebrity Maia Roberts and 'Is Maia Roberts Cheating on Jordan Kyle? Maia tells all' written in big block letters. Clary sniggered at the thought. If anyone knew the two celebrities, they would know that Maia is holding hands with her best friend since she was seven, not another boyfriend.

"Having fun?" Clary asked. Camille smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just looking through it. The fashion part is the only thing I look at." She said, referring to the back of the magazine with a whole article on the different fashion weeks going on in the world.

"So, how come Jace doesn't like Lilith? I've been dying to know since I told him she was marrying Sebastian." Clary asked as she sat down. Camille set the magazine down and laughed.

"You remember how Sebastian is eight years older than you?" Clary nodded. That was partly the reason why she realized she couldn't marry him at age thirteen. "Lilith is also the same age as Sebastian, and as you've seen, she's strikingly beautiful. When Stephen and Jace came to France one year, I was visiting Sebastian and Lilith just so happened to be there as well. This was early on in their courtship. Lilith had been trying to get Sebastian's attention for days and he hadn't so much as glanced at her. Jace was fifteen when he was visiting and Lilith was twenty one and at the point of her most beautiful years. Jace instantly felt attracted to her and Lilith took advantage of that. When Sebastian found her kissing Jace in the garden, he punched Jace in the face and got super mad at him." Clary laughed. "Sebastian broke Jace's nose because he was kissing Lilith. That is why he dislikes her. His nose is now semi crooked though only if you're really paying attention to it." Clary rolled her eyes.

"That's it? That's why he hates her?" Camille nodded and Clary laughed, doubling over on the couch. Camille cracked a dignified smile.

"Sebastian almost got sued by Jace but his parents refused a scandal." Clary then glanced to Camille whose smile had now faded and was looking at Clary intently as if searching for something.

"Camille, why did you really come here?" Camille sighed.

"I need to know how Jonathan is doing." She said. Clary blew out a long breath in a very undignified way.

"You want the truth?" Camille nodded once. "My parents are not too pleased with this at all. They don't want to worry about another wedding when I'm having mine in two months." Clary's insides lept at the thought. Three months. "Jonathan is trying to convince my father to talk to him again but he's staying loyal to you and the baby." Camille smiled softly at the last thought.

"I haven't told my parents yet." She said after a pause. Clary straightened her posture.

"What?"

"I know I should have by now but I just haven't been able to. I came here to ask if you would be there when I did. They're in town right now with some family friends. They will be here until the end of the week and I just thought that having someone there would be comforting. I can't have Jonathan there because-"

"Because he is the reason you're pregnant." Camille nodded.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mother." Camille put a hand on her stomach. She wasn't showing yet.

"I can't believe my brother is going to be a father and I'm going to be an aunt." Clary and Camille looked at each other before laughing.

"Camille,"

"Hm."

"How old are you?" Camille didn't hesitate.

"Nineteen." Clary's mouth dropped open. "I'm turning twenty in June, though." Clary shook her head anyway. Camille sighed. "That will probably be my parents reaction." She said. Clary got closer to the older girl and wrapped an arm around her.

"Camille, I will gladly go with you to tell your parents on Thursday, is that alright?" She nodded and smiled gratefully at Clary.

"I will come pick you up at nine so we can tell them at brunch. You can bring Jace if you'd like."

"No!" Camille jumped a bit at Clary's sudden response. "I mean," Clary sighed. "Jace doesn't know yet either. I was planning on getting him and Jonathan to skype or call soon. Jonathan doesn't want another disappointed person to tell him what he did was wrong." She said.

"Understandable, but you don't think he will catch on soon? Better to tell him now than when I'm showing or when he's invited to the wedding."

"Wedding?" Camille laughed.

"We have to get married. My parents will not be happy with me but they won't let me have this child if I don't get married to Jonathan. Reputations mean everything to them."

"Try to convince my parents of that too and there might be a wedding he can go to." Camille sighed.

"I never thought I would become a mother so soon."

"Don't worry. Once you do have this child, our parents will be glad to have a grandchild." Camille smiled and a maid came in.

"Dinner is ready," she said. Clary smiled at her.

"Thank you. We will be down shortly." The maid walked out and Clary got up.

"C'mon. Stephan and Celine might as well be Jonathan and I's second parents. You'll have to impress them too." Camille got up too.

"Well then, I suggest we get there early to make sure we are on time. I don't want to look like a slacker." She said with a sly grin. Clary laughed.

* * *

**So none of you guys guessed who it was going to be buuut, now you know! **

**Hope you guys are enjoying summer vacation if on it or just good weather... it you also have it...**

**REMEMBER: Review, Favorite, and Follow! You guys are the best for doing it every single chapter. Seriously, I send you all big hugs or handshakes, which ever you prefer :)**

**Next update is as usual on Friday!**

**~BP~**

**P.S.**

**#LoveWins**


	17. Meeting the Belcourts and Telling Jace

**So sorry for the late update! My uncle visited us and I haven't seen him in six years, so though I'm sorry for the late update, my family will always come first. On to the story now!**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine, we all know this.**

_Meeting the Belcourt's and Telling Jace_

Clary looked at herself one more time before deciding she was ready to meet the Belcourt parents. Camille had not arrived yet and wasn't due to arrive till about two hours but Clary had called her mother the night before to let her know she wanted Jonathan on the phone at exactly eight in the morning. Jocelyn had agreed and said Jonathan had cleared his schedule for her. Clary had hoped Jace would as well.

She was meeting Jace for breakfast before he went of to a meeting with Stephan. With one last glance at the bathroom mirror, Clary walked out of her suite and straight into a body.

"Oh my goodness, Jace you scared me." Clary said as she tried to calm her racing heart. Jace chuckled as he hugged her tightly. Clary wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Morning, Lissy." Clary smiled at the familiar nickname.

"Morning Jonathan Christopher." Jace groaned.

"Don't call me that." Clary laughed and Jace cracked a smile as they walked hand in hand to Jace's room where they would be having breakfast in private. Clary glanced at the watch on Jace's wrist, it read 7:20. Jace opened the door for her and she stepped in where Jace led her to the balcony where a patio table was set up with breakfast. Clary smiled and kissed Jace on the cheek. She could get use to this.

"So, where are you going?" He asked. Clary glanced down at herself.

"Does it really look like I'm trying so hard?" She said. Jace raised an eyebrow. Clary groaned.

"Its the makeup. You usually don't wear any." Clary got up but Jace put an arm out to stop her. "Doesn't mean it doesn't look nice." Clary smiled gratefully.

"To answer your question, I am going to brunch with the Belcourt's." Jace spooned some of his cereal in his mouth. Jace always had cereal as a kid, it didn't matter that he could have french toast made by the best chef in his home.

"How come?" Clary hesitated then realized that Jace had to talk to Jon in a few minutes anyway.

"I need to tell you something but I'm not at liberty to say it." Jace put his spoon down and put the bowl of cereal aside. Clary hadn't touched her plate of fruit.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Clary bit her lip and took Jace's left hand where his watch resided. 7:33.

"I'm going to skype Jon in like twenty minutes and I need you to talk to him."

"I can't, I have a meeting with my dad's advisors."

"I've rescheduled it for eleven. Jonathan made room to talk to you and you might have a lot of questions, that's why it'll be so late." Jace nodded and the two finished their small portions of breakfast, neither one hungry anymore before Clary took Jace to his room and found a laptop to skype Jonathan on. She waited a moment before Jonathan responded and his white blond hair showed up on the screen with his pale skin.

"Hey guys." Jon said tiredly. Clary wanted to leap through the screen and hug her brother and force him to eat something. She had been gone barely a week and her brother was already looking like the dead.

"What's wrong with you?" Jace asked. His tone implied he was joking but his eyes said he was concerned.

"I'm just tired that's all." Jace narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Jon, I skyped you because I think there's something you need to tell Jace about your current relationship status." Jonathan's eyes widened in surprise.

"I was planning on telling him."

"When, Jon? Its been a week since you found out and you _still _haven't told him!" Jonathan got up and started to pace, the camera on his device showed him running a hand through his hair.

"I'm right here. What's wrong Jon?" Jace asked. he was starting to feel concerned for his future brother-in-law. Jonathan didn't reply and Jace said Jonathan's name again until Jon sat down and looked down at his hands for a moment before looking up.

"I'm going to be a father." Silence. Jace's eyebrows shot up and his jaw fell open.

"You're joking." Jonathan shook his head.

"Camille and I um.. had sex at the ball and she got pregnant. She found out this month." He said. Jace couldn't find the words to respond and Clary was starting to feel concerned that if she left them, Jace would explode and say something that he would later regret. Camille would be coming soon.

"Jace, please say something. If you hate me, tell me now. I can't have another disappointed face staring at me for the rest of my life." He said.

"You want me to say something? Fine. How could you have been so stupid?" Jace boomed. Jon flinched.

"Jace don't be so harsh."

"Jonathan, you've only known her for like eight months, barely a year, and you go and impregnate a woman who is still a teenager? Did you even use protection? And you do it right before Clary and I get married? Do you know how much more stressful this will make, not only your family and Camille's but my family's life, too? I just," Jace trailed off and got up leaving the two siblings to face each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry, he's just stressed-"

"He has every right to ask me every single one of those questions. No, we didn't use protection, we were both in the moment. Yes, I am aware of how this will affect you and Jace's stress and wedding and for that I'm so sorry, Clary you have let him know that I am so sorry that this is happening right now."

"I'm not the one who needs to tell him that Jon," Clary replied softly. She felt bad that her brother's best friend had blown up on him that way when he really needed a friend. Just then, Jace walked in and sat down in front of the computer screen and sighed.

"You're such an idiot but I still love you like my brother and if you need anything, I'll be right here." Jace said and he smiled at Jonathan who looked like he was going to cry.

"Thanks, Jace."

oOoOo

Clary decided to leave the two men alone when she realized that Camille was going to be here soon. In the back of her mind, Clary knew she needed to tell Isabelle that Camille was pregnant but right now she was focused on making sure Camille wasn't disowned. That would make the whole issue bigger and more of a scandal that the media would eat up.

Clary found Celine in the hallway where she was talking to a maid who nodded before heading of in the opposite direction Clary was coming down the stairs in. Celine smiled when she saw Clary.

"Clary, how are you?" Stressed, she thought silently.

"I've been better." Celine smiled as if she understood.

"Planning a wedding can be that way. Did Jace tell you he's already shot the geese and has the lamb being fattened up before killing it?" Clary grimaced at the thought of babying a lamb only to kill it.

"No, he hasn't. I actually haven't done much wedding planning yet."

"Oh, I just remembered, Magnus called yesterday, he said he was coming on Monday to bring you the finished dress and bridesmaids and grooms men outfits." Clary smiled.

"Thank you for relaying the message, I will call him after my appointment." Celine hugged Clary and Clary returned just as a valet came to escort Clary to the car Camille was waiting in.

"Have fun, Clary. Say hello to Anastasia and Jacques for me." Clary agreed and followed the valet into the sleek black car where Camille was waiting wearing a fashionable white blouse and tea length red skirt that billowed out from the waistband. Her hair was in curls to make it look natural and Clary suddenly felt underdressed. Camille smiled at Clary.

"You look great." She said. Clary felt nervous.

"What are your parents like?" Clary asked. Camille fiddled with her fingers. It seemed like she was also nervous.

"Well, my mother, Anastasia, is actually from Russia, she married my dad twenty two years ago. She's quiet but very opinionated. She only wants what's best for me and Father and she's very driven to get whatever she wants. My father is loud and talkative, his name is Jacques. He was born in France." Clary had a good feeling about Jacques, she was a bit nervous about meeting Anastasia but she knew she had to be strong for Camille. The two made small talk until the driver parked and opened the door for them, helping Camille out first. She thanked him in french. Suddenly she stopped and turned to face Clary.

"I forgot to tell you something. They will feel more comfortable if you speak French. My mother would be impressed if you knew russian but I doubt you do." Clary smiled reassuringly.

"I can speak French, don't worry." Camille visibly calmed down as they entered the large countryside cottage.

It was a modern cottage but portraits lined the entrance. A beautiful woman with honey blonde hair and brown eyes was seated on a chair in a long purple gown that hid her folded hands.A man stood behind her in his military uniform, medals painted so they gleamed. His light brown hair was combed back to reveal his rather attractive face, angular and sharp, and his dull green eyes. Clary briefly thought that Jonathan would fit right in with his green eyes and blonde hair.

"Are those your parents?" Clary asked even though she knew the answer. Camille nodded. Down the hallway there were more pictures, it seemed to go up a generation each time they passed one. The first one dating back to the Renaissance Era.

"The Belcourt's have been around for a long time. My portrait will go up when I get married." She said after watching Clary observing each painting critically. She itched to ask about the painters and the type of style each painter used for each Belcourt. Camille have Clary a sideways smile.

"Do you paint? I can see it in your eyes." Clary gave Camille a curt nod as she glanced behind her to the last one from the Renaissance Era was of a woman named Camille, too.

"Camille? Is that you?" Asked a feminine voice. Clary took her focus off the paintings and towards the sound of footsteps. Just then the woman with the honey hair stepped out from around the corner and greeted her daughter. She stepped back for a moment and smiled at Clary though Clary noticed her eyes were calculating. She wanted to know if Clary was a threat.

"You must be Lady Belcourt, a pleasure to meet you." Clary said, remembering to speak in her native tongue. Anastasia nodded and seeming satisfied with Clary's answer warmed up a bit.

"Pleasure is mine. Camille speaks highly of you Princess Clarissa." Clary looked at Camille who smiled encouragingly at her.

"Well, the food won't eat itself. Come along, ladies, Camille, you're father is waiting for you in the dining room to greet you." Camille walked slightly in front of Anastasia and Clary, eager to greet her father. They walked through a living room and a long hallway before reaching the dining room where Lord Belcourt was outside, the french doors open and the curtain fluttering. He was currently talking to another man.

"Jacques, Camille is here with Princess Clarissa." Clary watched as Jacques stood up and excused himself then shook hands with the man, they both entered the dining room at the same time.

Jacques Belcourt was a fit man, most likely in his mid to late forties, with graying hair peppered at his temples and lines on his forehead but seemingly in good health.

"Ah, Princesse Clarissa, comment allez-vous?" Clary replied that she was doing well and Jacques invited the women to sit at the table. The man he had been talking to had left.

Clary sat across from Jacques and next to Camille as bowls of fruit, different kinds of muffins, and waffles were displayed on a cart as the help came to serve the food. Clary any muffins and accepted a waffle with fruit and a tea to drink.

"So, Clarissa," Anastasia begins. "Congratulations on your engagement to Prince Jonathan." It took Clary a moment to realize she was talking about Jace.

"Thank you, I hope your family has received the invitation already." Anastasia smiled and nodded.

"We have, thank you for your concern. And we might as well tell you in person that we will be there. Tell me, how have you coped with knowing you have been betrothed to him since your birth?" She asked suddenly. Clary wasn't expecting the question but recovered quickly.

"I was raised knowing that he was going to be my husband whether I liked it or not. I didn't at first but I've grown accustomed to knowing I will be his." Anastasia tilted her head.

"You didn't always like him?"

"No, not at first. He was too much like an older sibling, but now things are different." Anastasia's eyes gleamed.

"How so?"

"Mother, let her be." Camille said. Anastasia relaxed in her seat a bit more and forked some of her waffle into her mouth gracefully. If there was an intimidating woman out there it was her. Clary was more concerned about Anastasia than Jacques at this point.

"Oh, I just remembered, Celine and Stephen Herondale say hello."

"Thank you, tell them hello as well." Jacques says.

"I will," Clary said and for a moment there was an awkward pause as the Belcourt parents watched Clary.

"Camille, aren't you going to eat? This is your favorite." Jacques said, concerned. Camille set her eating utensils down and put the napkin from her lap on the table. She blew out a shaky breath before saying,

"I need to tell you something." Anastasia and Jacques looked at each other before setting their utensils down as well.

"Go on," Her father said. Clary gave her a supportive smile.

"I'm with child." Camille said after a moment. Clary watched the Belcourts. Anastasia had her hands to her mouth and wide eyes as she watched Camille whose head was bowed. Jacques stood up.

"Who did this to you!" He boomed. Clary jumped a bit.

"No, father, I chose to do it as well. Its just as much as my fault as-"

"I said, _who did this to you?_" Anastasia put a hand on her husband's arm.

"Jacque, I think you need to calm down for a moment."

"And why should I?"

"Because she might have a reason behind what happened. Let her explain." Jacques stared down Anastasia who stared back unflinchingly. He sat down and after composing his rather distressed face nodded for Camille to continue.

"As you both know, I have been dating Jonathan Morgenstern for almost a year now."

"_Is that why she is here!_" He boomed again, Camille stood up too.

"She is here because I invited her here. Not because she wanted to get your pity!" Camille

shouted back.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He asked, his face was becoming red.

"Enough." Anastasia said. The two continued to stare each other down. It must run in the family, Clary thought. "Jacques, go do something productive if you can't listen to Camille explain the story. _I_ want to hear the story behind this so I can decide how to deal with this. You may stay if you will calm down." She spoke loud enough to hear but quiet enough to make her seem commanding. Jacques sat down again though he looked about as calm as an annoyed bee.

"Camille, continue _ma cherie._" Camille took a deep breath and started over.

"I have been with Jonathan for almost eight months now. At the Christmas ball I attended with him, we were both feeling giddy. It might have been the champagne it was most probable it was just us and it happened and now I am pregnant." Clary noted how calm Camille was as she explained the situation and how calm Anastasia remained though Jacques seemed he had seen better mornings.

"I cannot express how disappointed I am that you made a poor decision that will affect you very soon once the media finds out. Do you realize how this will affect potential suitors?"

"Potential? Mother, I am already with Jonathan. Isn't that high enough on your social ladder?" Clary whirled on Camille.

"What?!"

"That's been her whole goal this whole time but believe me when I say that I have truly fallen for him." Clary glanced between the two Belcourt women. They were beautiful but looks could be deceiving. Clary decided now was not the time to focus on the potential threat the Belcourts were to her family and focus on the reaction Jacques was going to have.

"There was always Meliorn and James Carstairs." Camille laughed.

"You wanted to marry me off to a man who can hardly keep his hands off any woman he sees and another who is irrevocably in love with the Archduke of England's wife? He would never love me. At least I love Jonathan and he loves me!" She said. Clary watched Camille as she said this. Here eyes were glazing over and her cheeks were red with anger. Anger for her mother.

"That is beside the point now. We cannot have a scandal so soon. You need to marry Jonathan next month, that way you can keep your child and stay with your precious crown prince."

"I must meet Jonathan before I allow you to marry the inconsiderable fool." Jacques said. Clary was surprised he had stayed calm during his wife and daughter's fight. It must have happened often.

"If I can speak on the Morgenstern behalf, I would like to remind you that my wedding is next month. That is the main reason that my parents are refusing that Jonathan marry Camille, at the moment."

"This is my only daughter and her reputation on the line."

"That won't be enough to convince my parents."

"Well then I guess she can't keep it." Anastasia said.

"Mother, no!"

"That is out of the question!" Jacques said over everyone's voices. "You of all people should be glad that she can even bear children." He said at Anastasia. Anastasia visibly flinched. "She made a stupid decision," Camille flinched. "But she will have to live out the consequences. She will build character and though I wish I could have felt differently about my grandson's father and his sister, the Swiss princess is right." Clary didn't miss the fact that he already labeled the baby as a boy. "We will talk about how we will cover this up but for now, I want to meet Jonathan Morgenstern before giving you my blessing. You will marry him now one way or another anyway." He said. Camille and Anastasia nodded at Jacques words. Jacques sat down again.

"In the mean time, I want to finish my waffles in peace, without fighting." Camille sat down and so did Anastasia. Camille bit her lip before smiling and saying,

"So you think its a boy?"

* * *

**Whew, this was a long chapter. Jonathan told Jace, Clary met the Belcourts, aka her brother's girlfriends parents, and Camille told her parents all about her pregnancy. What'd you guys think of each reaction? Enough? Not enough? Let me know with a review!**

**I know some of you have been asking for more Clace and don't worry, its coming just be patient :) **

**AND THE WEDDING IS FAST APPROACHING! this makes me sad cuz... yeah lets not think about the end of the story. **

**Shout out to all of you who review and sorry to the guests that I can't PM my thanks to but just know that i LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Thanks for the follows and favorites, and reviews and PM's because you guys make this story successful. **

**Keep it up!**

**~BP~**


	18. Confessions and Rings

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare know's what's hers, her lawyers know, I know, anyone that can sue me knows that I am just writing fanfiction for her and this is not mine.**

_Confessions and Rings_

It had been two days since brunch with the Belcourts and Clary was trying to get a hold of Isabelle at the moment. Jace sat on her bed watching a show on her tv as Clary paced her suite. Isabelle wasn't answering and Clary had this feeling that the Morgenstern-Belcourt secret would soon become the hot topic of the gossip columns. It would be worse than the Maia Roberts supposed scandal with her best friend who doubled as a DJ, Bat Velasquez.

"She's not picking up her phone. This is the third time that I've called her and- oh I almost forgot, I told mom I would skype dad so we could set up a meeting with Jacques Belcourt, and I told mom that I would give her Anastasia's number. Oh and- Jonathan, I forgot. He needs to formally spend time with the Belcourts and Magnus, I didn't call him-"

"I don't hear spending time with Jace anywhere in there." Said Jace as he walked in front of Clary and put his hands on her arms. Clary frowned.

"This isn't funny, Jace. I have so much to do. Like telling Jonathan that Camille only wanted him originally for his status." Jace led Clary to the bed he was on just minutes ago and sat her down in his lap.

"That is huge but right now, you need to relax. Getting tense won't help anything, in fact," he said in an informative voice. "It will only make everything worse." He twirled a piece of Clary's red hair between his fingers. Clary leaned on Jace's shoulder.

"I just have so much to do." Jace kissed Clary's temple.

"Love, I know. I do too. I could list a hundred things I need to do before the wedding." Clary smiled when he mentioned their wedding.

"We're getting married in eight weeks." Clary put her forehead on Jace's and turned so she straddled him. Jace smirked.

"Then we won't be separated every night." Clary rolled her eyes. Jace put both hands on her waist. It made her feel tingly.

"I feel like this is too scandalous for royals to be doing." Jace rolled his eyes and kissed Clary's shoulder, making his way up her neck and jaw towards her lips.

"Please, we're angels compared to Camille and Jon." He said before capturing Clary's lips with his own. Clary responded eagerly, letting him enter almost immediately. Jace took advantage of the fact that Clary was wearing a dress and let his hand roam underneath her dress freely as Clary's hands roamed his chest and his back. Jace flipped them over so he was lying on top of Clary. Clary giggled before bringing his head to hers.

A knock on the door broke them apart. Clary fixed her dress and began running her fingers through her hair.

"Come in." Clary said and got up to greet whoever had knocked. It was Stephan. He was

smiling apologetically as he walked in but his back was straight and the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry Clary, but I'm going to have to take my son from you for a moment. He'll be back in three minutes." Clary smiled understandingly at him and Jace got up but not before taking Clary and pecking her lips really quickly.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll try to call Isabelle again." He nodded and kissed her once more before walking out.

Stephan looked fondly at the couple.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you two get along so soon." He said. Clary shook her head at him and smiled as she dialed Isabelle's number again.

She waited two rings before Isabelle finally answered.

"Clary? To what do I owe this call?"

"I called you three times, Iz, what's taking so long?"

"I'm kind of busy right now, my mother is forcing me to plan...something." Clary narrowed her eyes at an invisible Isabelle.

"Anyway, I called you because I need to tell you something." There was a pause as Isabelle waited for Clary to continue. "Camille is pregnant and Jonathan is the father."

"Oh, I already know." Isabelle said. Clary stopped fiddling with her fingers.

"You do?"

"Jonathan called me two days ago and told me. He said he didn't want me to be the last person to know. Apparently, Camille's parents are." Clary smiled to herself. One less thing to take care of.

"So how did you take it? Has he told Simon?"

"Yes but how he took it I don't know. _I_ was mad at Jon for doing something so stupid and I made him get a DNA test to make sure. Camille sent in her sample to the same doctor yesterday so we should be getting confirmation by the end of the next week the latest." Clary smiled. She was so lucky to have Isabelle as a friend.

"What would I do in life without you?" Clary asked, more to herself than to the raven haired girl on the other end.

"Dress less fashionably and keep Simon to yourself." She said. Clary smiled then her eyes bugged out.

"Iz, are you serious?"

"My parents aren't thrilled but I told them that if they wouldn't let me be with him, then I would reveal to the press that both of them have cheated on each other and who with. It would ruin them." Clary shook her head.

"Blackmail? Isabelle, you're a lady." Isabelle scoffed.

"That's like telling you that you'll never be able to swear again." Clary almost bit back with a sarcastic comment then realized something.

"Wait, how come Simon didn't tell me anything?"

"He said that he tried to get a message to you on Tuesday but you never replied." Clary groaned.

"I bet Celine forgot to tell me. She's been hounding me to meet with Magnus and around the Jon and Camille thing I haven't been able to-" the door opened and Jace walked in he motioned for her to continue with her conversation, he had a magazine rolled up in his hand.

"You okay?" She heard Isabelle say.

"Yes, sorry, Jace just walked in." Isabelle giggled.

"Only a few more weeks and you two will be hitched."

"Hitched? Isabelle, we're not Americans." Clary could see Isabelle roll her eyes.

"I'm trying to convince Simon to come to New York with me after your wedding. He says he wants to know if it'll work out first before he makes any promises."

"Simon has loved you since you two were thirteen. It'll work out, just don't screw up Iz, give him chances, the only other girl he dated was this girl named Maureen and she was so annoying, I don't know how he dealt with her." Isabelle laughed.

"I remember her. Well, my dear Clarissa, I have to go but it was great to talk to you again."

"Isabelle, I need you to do one more thing for me though."

"Sure," she said.

"Tell Jonathan to skype me tomorrow at seven p.m."

"I would ask why you can't do it yourself but I assume you have princess-y duties to attend to. I will make sure he gets the message."

"Alright, thanks. Bye Isabelle." And Clary hung up. Jace walked up next to her where she was sitting on the bed and took her hand.

"So, how did she take it?"

"She knew. Jonathan already told her." She said. Jace shrugged.

"She always knows what's going on. Even when the people involved don't even know." Clary watched Jace's eyes, they were free and giddy.

"What's going on with you then?" Jace turned so he was facing her.

"Remember when you asked me if I was okay on the car ride here?" Clary nodded. "I wasn't because the tabloids were trying to release pictures of me with an old fling of mine with the Russian Ambassador's daughter, Kaelie." Clary's jaw dropped open.

"You dated_ Kaelie_!" Jace grimaced.

"I know, but I was seventeen okay, and I wasn't sure how you felt about me and how I felt about you so give me some grace." Clary raised both eyebrows. Jace flinched. "Anyway, I ran into her after the Christmas ball and we exchanged pleasantries and I invited her to dinner back in January. She's actually really nice, Lissy, don't give me that look." Clary sighed. Jace kissed her forehead. "The press took pictures and almost released it but some friend of my dad's found out and we threatened to sue them but the magazine was going bankrupt and were planning on selling the pictures to _People _and stuff like that. So they threatened to sue us. That's why I wasn't okay and finally, they backed out, no charges." Clary smiled.

"I really wish you would have told me this sooner, Jace. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad that everything worked out but don't you think we should start telling each other stuff? That's part of what is going to have to happen once we get married and when you are crowned King. Otherwise, we'll never be able to stand each other. I don't want that to happen to us again. I like having you around." Jace sighed.

"I'm sorry. My dad just thought that keeping it a secret would be a good idea because he didn't want to worry you or anything. You know how he is." Clary nodded. She did know how Stephan was. He hated to concern people about matters not involving them, even if it did. Clary hated that about Stephan, it was why his once golden hair was turning white at the temples. He burdened himself too much.

"Jace, can you promise me something?" Jace turned.

"Anything."

"Promise me you will tell me about everything from now on. I will do it for you too. I don't want your hair to turn prematurely white like Stephan's. I like your golden curls." He laughed.

"I promise because I like your red curls." He said and pulled on one. Clary laughed too. "Also, we got the pictures back from the photographers. They sent them to the media already and ours should come today, here, look at the front cover." Jace gave Clary a _People _magazine and on the front cover was a picture of Clary hugging Jace and Jace looking down at her with a smile. Clary's hands were hidden from sight. The only thing ruining the pictures was flipping to the article where at the end, it stated.

_These pictures are lovely and you can obviously tell that the arranged couple is undeniably in love, much like the most recent of the royals married, Archduke of England, William Herondale, a cousin of Crown Prince Jace. Our only question, where's the ring? _Clary looked up and realized Jace had a black box in his hands.

"I know it's late. I should have given this to you months ago, back in December, probably back in September, but I had to get you the perfect ring." He opened the box and Clary gasped. It was a silver band encrusted with three small diamonds on each side and a large turquoise gem in an oval shape. It was also surrounded by diamonds.

"Jace," Clary breathed. Jace smiled.

"This is for you. For our future. For all the ups and downs in life that we will face and for all the compromises and disagreements. I know we're already getting married, and I'm sorry I didn't give it to you earlier, but I want you to know something. I love you and I can't wait till May first." Clary watched as Jace slipped the ring on her ring finger and smiled largely at Jace.

"I love you too, Jace." And Clary felt it. He may have not have told her about the thing with Kaelie but for the most part, he had been completely honest with her. Jace held her hand in front of them.

"I think it looks great." He said and turned his head towards Clary. Clary looked back at him and leaned forward. The kiss was short and sweet but it made Clary dizzy.

"I cannot wait for our wedding night." Jace muttered against her lips as he took her lips with his and kissed her again. Clary smiled against him.

* * *

**How'd you guys like this chapter? I mean, I know that they're technically engaged (not really though because being betrothed is different than engaged) but I figured Clary needed a ring. Its been on my mind for a while now anyway for Jace to give it to her.**

**I know someone asked if I could update Monday's _and _Friday's and to answer the lovely reviewer's question and anyone else's silent one: I'm sorry but I am starting to work tomorrow and finding time to update twice a week will become a hastle for me considering I have other priorities as well. **

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows and reviews. Continue to review by letting me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**~BP~**

**P.s.**

**Does anyone have any ideas for a possible date between the two in England ;) PM me to let me know. **


	19. Fashion Shows and Family Skyping

**To all the Once Upon A Time fans reading this: I got to high five Collin and Josh and wave to Lana and Bex while watching everyone else on set just a few feet away. **

**Disclaimer: TMI is Cassandra Clare's and I mean, c'mon, do I really need to continue doing this?**

_Fashion Shows and Family Skyping_

The following morning, a Sunday, Clary woke up and let her maid help her with her hair. She was having breakfast with the Herondales, all of them together for the first time during her whole stay at the Institute. Clary had one week left in Idris before she went back home to make final preparations for her and Jace's wedding and there were many things she had put off for last minute. Clary felt stressed just thinking about it.

Clary walked to breakfast alone and reveled in the quiet busyness of the Institute. She was ushered into the dining hall where only her and the three other Herondales would be seated and she was the last to arrive. Clary smiled at them, not embarrassed since she might as well call them her parents.

"Clary, so nice of you to join us." Stephan said with an amused smirk. Clary mockingly rolled her eyes.

"Well, it was either this or it was my hair in a bun and in a tshirt."

"I would be okay with that." She heard Jace mutter. Celine sapped him lightly to reprimand him. Jace smiled at his food and looked up when Clary sat down next to him. Jace leaned sideways to kiss Clary.

"Good morning, Love."

"Oye, I'm trying to eat here." Stephan complained. Clary laughed.

"Sorry," Celine was smiling widely at the two.

"Don't listen to Stephan, Clary." She said.

The food arrived just then and Clary threw caution to the wind on her carefully monitored diet and filled her plate with food she hadn't had in ages. Jace watched her with amusement.

"What?" Clary said after chewing and swallowing. She was a royal.

"Nothing." Clary turned to look at Celine in front of her who was watching the two of them with a genuine smile. The family and future daughter-in-law talked about budget cuts, getting a new corgi and naming him. Jace was insisting on Shadow.

"It's masculine, it's mysterious, it's-"

"Completely ridiculous. Naming a brown coated dog Shadow?" Clary argued. Stephan raised an eyebrow in agreement.

"I'm in agreement with my future daughter. Sorry, son." Jace's mouth dropped open.

"You're taking _her _side instead of mine?" Stephan shrugged.

"Mum, what about you?" Celine thought about it for a moment.

"I want a girl dog." Jace groaned. "Imagine! We could have a whole litter of puppies sooner or later and you could name one of them Shadow if you really want to." Jace smiled like a little boy.

"I agree with my mum."

"And have ten dogs running around your yard? Imagine all the dog waste you'd have on the ground." Said a familiar amused voice. The four royals turned from their seats at the table and watched the spiky haired male walk in.

"Magnus, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Said Celine. Magnus walked with a swagger that Clary knew he could only pull off. Today's outfit consisted of a bright orange, sequined t shirt and glittery tight slacks. Necklaces of silver adorned his neck and a black onyx ring was on his middle finger on the right hand and several other rings with different stones and gems on almost every finger. Even his right thumb.

"I remember a little royal birdy telling me that her future daughter-in-law would call me back on Thursday after a meeting. Yet, I don't remember ever getting a call from the Swiss Princess." Clary blushed.

"I thought you were coming on Monday!" She exclaimed in her defense. Magnus shrugged nonchalantly.

"I changed my mind. I'm visiting France with my beau tomorrow." He said with a wink. Clary tilted her head but said nothing. Instead she exchanged a quick glance with Jace who was smirking wickedly at Magnus. Clary got up.

"Well, I guess I have a meeting to attend. I'm sorry that I'm cutting our time short." Clary said apologetically. Celine waved her hand with a dismissive yet kind tone.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We still have you for a week, no?" Clary nodded. "See, we will have time for more breakfast's." Stephan got up as well and nodded at his son.

"I believe I need to go speak with your cousin over some spending issues. Seems like Edmund forgets he isn't in charge of the country's I don't envy looking at fashion." Jace laughed.

Stephan kissed Celine on the cheek and gave her a loving smile. Clary watched the two exchange equal faces of adoration at each other before she turned around. Jace was standing next to her now and he had an arm around.

"I guess we have final products to review?" Magnus began to walk out of the room as if he owned the Institute and lead them to where they needed to go. Jace held Clary's hand as they walked through the elegant and lavishly decorated hallways of his home. _My future home,_ Clary thought.

"Ah, here we are. I arranged for a maid to bring in all the designs. We have some people here to model them for us." He said. Clary looked at Jace who was looking just as puzzled. Those designs were specifically fabricated for their wedding party. Nobody else would fit in them unless...

Magnus opened the door for them and one of the three of the Herondale's ballrooms was fixated into a runway. There were three chairs set up in front of the white runway and curtains with different changing lights behind them hung from rods by the runway. Music pulsated loudly from unseen speakers and flashing lights were hung on the ceiling. Clary felt her head swim.

"Is this really necessary?" Clary said, almost yelling, at Magnus.

"I can't even hear myself think." Jace boomed back. Magnus smiled and his eyes seemed even more cat like in the dim light.

"Of course its necessary!" Magnus seated the three of them, clapped his hands, and the show began.

The first model (someone Clary didn't recognize but could obviously tell this dress was made for Isabelle by the model's long thin legs and curvy upper body) was wearing an ivory colored dress that resembled a champagne color. The dress had a boat neck and a mesh embellishment over an opaque silk cloth that hid anything that was slightly provocative from sight. The beading was, Magnus informed her, hand sewed by yours truly. The back was held together by buttons which Clary smiled at because she knew that Isabelle would already start complaining about. The skirt filled out a bit, similar to the dress style of the regency era so that it matched Clary's theme for the men's ties.

Clary's artistic eyes noticed the small pearl earrings that were in the model's lobes and the way her hair was curled and styled into a bun with a hairpin studded with pearls strategically placed in the bun.

The following model was obviously someone representing her brother due to his taller and broader frame. He wore a black suit with an english cut jacket and a winged collar where the gold tie Clary had convinced Jace to wear was tied in a complicated knot. He wore black shoes that were somewhat pointy but not completely and his hair was styled back in a way Clary knew Alec and Jonathan could pull off. This man had thought of everything.

"I told you it looked fine." Clary said to Jace. Jace glared in a playful way. The next model was a little girl no more than ten. Her body type resembled Dru Blackthorne's, tall and willowy. Her dress was more poofy than the bridesmaids dresses but not so much that it was a pageant dress. Clary detested cupcake dresses. The dress was also champagne and had a subtle glittery skirt with a mesh top that oddly worked with the flowers in the girls hair (also curled but much more suitable for a young girl).

The last model was a young boy and Clary laughed when she realized it was James Herondale. He didn't look too happy to be modeling his own suit for the wedding but it, too, matched what the model for the groomsmen were wearing. James had a bow tie instead of a tie though, due to James' knack of taking his tie and suit jacket off whenever possible. When Jace whistled at his younger nephew, James stuck his tongue out at him and walked off the runway. Clary looked at Magnus who was watching the two relatives with much amusement. The music turned off.

"That was your fashion show. I would have shown you the dress but..." Magnus looked at Jace and his eyes widened.

"Right. I guess I'll show Jamie his way back to his dad." James took his suit jacket off.

"I'm changing first." Jace put a hand on James' back and guided him out of the ballroom.

"Why is he here anyway?" Clary asked Magnus.

"Oh, he got in some brawl with a Christopher Lightwood, Charlotte's son. Will made him come here as his punishment. He's modeling all day for me." Magnus looked like a gleeful child.

"Well, are you going to show me my dress now?" Magnus nodded and lead Clary to the back behind the curtain. The stage was already being disassembled and the models were already back in regular clothing. It was, after all, a fifteen minute show.

"Ready?" Magnus said. Clary nodded and bit her lip. Magnus made her stand in front of door that was covered in a white sheet before he dramatically pulled the sheet down for Clary to see. Clary gasped.

"Its beautiful." Clary moved up closer to see the dress. She suddenly wished her mom was here to help her try it on.

"Try it on. There's someone ready to help you in the dressing room if you need it." Clary gingerly picked the dress up. It was exactly like she asked for. The gold ivory color to better offset Clary's pale skin. The capped sleeves, ribbon belt. It was perfect. Clary opened the door to her fitting room and was slightly disappointed when it was just the model who modeled Isabelle's dress instead of her mother waiting. Clary undressed quickly and both her and the model, whose name was Holly, helped her into the dress carefully. Clary gasped at the sight in front of her. Magnus knocked and when Holly opened the door for him, Magnus smiled gently at Clary.

"How do you like it?"

"Its beautiful." Clary turned to face him. "Thank you, Magnus. This is truly the best dress I have ever worn." Magnus beamed.

"One more thing." Magnus snapped his fingers and the male model signifying Jonathan, brought a neatly and carefully folded veil, long enough that it reached the floor but not too long that it didn't go with the dress. There was a lace trim and embroidery on the thin veil and Clary smiled wider.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my favorite royal bride."

oOoOo

Clary sat on a patio seat outside on her balcony. She was waiting for her older brother to answer her skype call. He answered three seconds later and Clary immediately noticed it was just him in front of the camera. Clary frowned.

"Where are mom and dad?" She asked. Jonathan frowned.

"Hi, Clary. How are you? I'm doing great thanks for asking." He said sarcastically. Clary noticed thought that he didn't look as tired as he did a few days ago when she last called him.

"Sorry, Jonathan, it's been too long. I miss you, muah muah." Clary faked kissing him on each cheek. Jonathan rolled his eyes. His silly charisma vanished quickly though.

"Dad said he would be late, him and mom are trying to tally how many people will be at the wedding." He said.

"Oh, I told mom I would do that when I got back. Its only February. The wedding is in May. The first to be exact." Jonathan gave his sister a witty smile.

"You are just counting down the days." Clary smiled then realized why she had called him in the first place.

"Jonathan, there's something I need to tell you about Camille."

"If its about her parents, I'm already aware. She called me that same day to tell me how it went. I know her dad wants to meet me and that Anastasia wants to meet our parents."

"No, its about why Camille met you in the first place." Jonathan frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Can you please tell me how you met her?" Jonathan raked a hand through his messed up blond hair.

"I met Camille when I went to France the first time on my own. It was a year ago, before you turned eighteen. Mom was determined to make me aware of the problems of the world, not just Switzerland. It built a better leader, she would say. Anyway, I was staying with the Verlac's and on the day I arrived, we had a large dinner to welcome me. They like to party, the french." Clary laughed.

"Camille was at the dinner. I remember watching her, I know that it sounds stalkerish, but I was taken by her beauty. She was wearing a blush pink dress that worked really well with her skin and-" Jonathan stopped at Clary's glare. "And she was just gorgeous. I asked Sebastian's dad to seat me across from her and he had agreed stating that though she would be here alone, he was her uncle and if I stepped out of line, I would be sent home. So I made idle conversation with her and turns out she's really interesting. She was smart, we talked about the current problems in Greece and how their situation could be helped, we talked about France and Switzerland's distant relationship and how you were marrying England's beloved prince, Jace Herondale. She didn't just talk to me though. She also talked to other men around my age that were in higher rank, I guess. I was the only prince there though, come to think of it. After she made her rounds, she chose to talk to me the whole time. I mean, I know I'm good looking but I was still surprised she chose me over talking to the French Earl, a man named Jedediah Holmes.

I guess after that, we just clicked you know? I was briefly introduced to her parents at the gala the following week. We had been talking to each other constantly, so when she ended up spending little to no time with me, I got scared I had just been used. She had danced with almost all the high ranked military officials, Jedediah, a few other visiting princes such as James Carstairs. She was picky and I thanked the angels about for making me a prince so I could catch her attention. She spoke to almost no one below the rank of a Lady or Duke. Then, afterwards I cornered her by dancing with her and asking why she had been ignoring me. She just said that her mother was making sure she got to everyone she knew well. I guess I didn't fall into that category yet. I kissed her for the first time that night. From then on we stayed in touch and began to officially date a few months later. The rest leads to now." He said. Clary couldn't believe her ears. How did Jonathan not notice that she was just using him to gain a title. Clary knew that Camille loved Jonathan. She could tell by her eyes and the desperation that had leaked in her voice when she begged Clary to believe her that her intentions were true with Jonathan, not fake.

Clary took a breath.

"Jon, Camille only like you at first because of your title. When I ate brunch with them to morally support Camille, Camille admitted that her mother had made her court higher ranking men. Her mother was upset that Camille was pregnant but I have a feeling she was secretly pleased it had been a prince who had gotten her pregnant. She didn't react hardly at all. Yes, she was surprised but after that, her father was the only one who blew a gasket." Jonathan stared at Clary intensely. It almost felt like he was there in person, glaring icicles at her.

"Your lying."

"I am not. I can call Camille up if you'd like right now."

"I dare you to." He said. Clary added another screen to the conversation and called Camille. She answered after a few rings.

"Clary, Jonathan!" Clary watched Camille carefully. Camille looked relieved to see that Jonathan was there.

"Hello, darling. How are you? How's the baby?" He asked. Damn him, Clary thought. He was ever the gentleman and still asked about her wellbeing instead of giving in to his temper Clary knew he wanted to cave into. His vein by his left temple was bulging.

"We're doing well. I have my first appointment with Dr. Solstice on Friday." She said. Clary noticed Camille was beaming. Just seeing Jonathan's face made her day. Clary felt slightly bad that she was about to ruin their moment.

"Camille, I added you to the conversation because I think there's something you need to explain to the both of us." Camille's eyes widened and her happy demeanor fell.

"Right, um, Jon. I only began flirting with you last year because my mother knew you would be in France that week. She was trying to marry me off to a high ranking military official or royalty. She was the fourth child of her parents and would never be able to visit her home without realizing that she would never be able to live in it again. Only her brother Alexei would be. As you know, he has a son and that just ruined any chances of her being royalty again. I assure you she is not psychotic. I know it sounds it but-"

"You used me?" Jonathan whispered in disbelief. Camille closed her eyes.

"Yes. But I love you, I really do Jonathan. Believe it or not, I was attracted to you because of your personality. Not your status."

"But you came up to me first, because of my status. Not because I was good looking, or smart or a visitor from a foreign country. You talked to me because your mother knew that I was an eligible bachelor and the crown prince to my throne.

"All true." Jonathan's jaw was clenched. Clary could read her brother like an open book and right now she knew he was angry. Furious even.

"Jonathan," Clary started.

"It doesn't matter right now." He started, his eyes open now and looking at Camille, not Clary. "We need to get married soon. My parents should be getting out of their meeting soon and Clary needs to talk about a few familial things with them."

"Of-Of course. I wouldn't pry." She said, though Clary could see she was visibly disappointed that Jonathan didn't quite believe her.

"I will tell you tomorrow when will work for our parents to meet."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll call you on Friday to let you know about the baby."

"Camille wait, I love you. I still do." Camille smiled relieved at him.

"I love you too." Then she logged off and it was just the two Morgenstern siblings.

"I feel like I intruded on a moment." Clary said. Clary heard a knock then and Jace opened the door. Clary smiled at him and he came to sit down next to her.

"Oh, hey Jon." He said. Jonathan smiled at his best friend.

"Hey Goldie." Jace cringed.

"Oi, don't call me that." Jonathan looked up from his computer, two familiar voices were talking and then familiar blonde and red hair became visible.

"I've missed you guys so much." Clary started. Jace was holding her hand with his head on her shoulder.

"We've missed you too, Lissy." Valentine said. Jocelyn smiled at the couple through the screen.

"Oh, look at you two. You look just like a young couple in love." Jonathan groaned.

"Can we not talk about Clary and Jace's PDA?" Valentine laughed.

"I'm sure that's what you and Camille look like." He said. At first no one said anything. Valentine hadn't made any move to talk about Camille since Clary left and she knew this was a step.

"How else would a fetus be living inside of Camille right now?" Jace said smartly. Valentine cocked an eyebrow.

"Let's not think about that." Jocelyn patted her husband's cheek.

"He's been thinking about the idea of having a grandchild and he's excited. He's just too embarrassed to say it." Valentine frowned.

"Well, I actually have something to show you." Clary brought up her left hand and showed her family her ring.

"Oh, Clary!" Said Jocelyn.

"It's about time," muttered Valentine.

"Holy shit." Jonathan whispered. "Jace, that looks like an ice rink. Mind if I go skating on your ring someday, Clares?" He joked.

"Sure." Clary said with a large smile. "Just bring your own skates." Jonathan laughed.

"Clary it's beautiful. I wish I could see it in person."

"This week mom. One week." She sighed and smiled happily at the engaged couple. Clary smiled at Jace who kissed her temple and laced his fingers together with hers, then looked at her family. She was glad that these people were closest to her.

* * *

**Sooooo, what'd we think? We dealed with the Camille/Jonathan issue of whether Camille really likes Jonathan or not. Sort of. It will come up again. We dealed with Magnus' fashion show which is so Magnus like and I hope you guys enjoyed it. And we got to see the Morgenstern's together again eve if it was only on Skype. And that list was totally out of order, oh well. **

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following! You guys are the bomb dot com. Haha, I haven't used that in ages. **

**I also uploaded a one shot called _Things Use to Be OK _and you guys should check it out, it's TMI also and I might make it a two or three shot. Story is in my profile. **

**~BP~**


	20. Final Say and Dates

**Important**** announcement at the bottom. Also, please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine but the plot is**

_Final Say and Dates_

It was Wednesday. Clary was a bit anxious and was eating breakfast with the Herondale's for the third time in a row. She was finishing her breakfast and listening to one of Stephan's infamous stories about his childhood and Valentine's. This one was about a time Valentine was trying to impress Jocelyn, though according to Celine, all Valentine had had to do was ask her out.

"Your dad was actually really chicken but don't tell him I said that." He said. Clary laughed. Stephan was the only one who would actually elaborate on details from his courtship with her mother. Beside Celine.

"I don't think Valentine ever recovered from the rejection of her turning him down in front of everyone at the annual Christmas Ball." Stephan laughed.

"Until she accepted his request to go on a date around Switzerland. Much likes yours with Clary, Jace." Clary smiled at Jace. Stephan beckoned the servers to clear the table and got up.

"Well, I need to get to the office." Clary and Jace got up along with Celine.

"I need to go talk to Mayris and Jocelyn over something." She said and quickly left the dining room. Clary heard Stephan mutter, 'smooth' under his breath. Clary kissed Jace when they reached the doorway and had to go separate ways.

"I really wish we were normal sometimes." Clary hugged Jace.

"We might not have met each other if we were normal." Clary reminded him. Jace smiled into Clary's hair before kissing her forehead then their interlocked fingers.

"Two months before we're officially married." He said. Clary bit her lip.

"Are you nervous at all?" She asked. Jace looked at her for a moment.

"Not at all. What about you?" He asked, an amused smile on his face.

"A little bit. How are you not nervous?"

"Since I was eighteen, I've known you were the one." He said with a shrug. Clary couldn't help the flutter in her stomach and smiled at Jace again who returned it. Clary finally let go of Jace's hand and they went their separate ways.

Clary went to an office on the same floor as the dining room where she was going to call Isabelle for the DNA results. Once Clary shut the door behind her, Clary let out a deep breath and walked up to the wireless phone she was going to use. Clary dialed Isabelle's phone number and waited three rings before she answered.

"Clary?"

"Isabelle, what are the results?"

"The baby is Jonathan's." Clary let a breath she didn't realize she was holding go. "The DNA matched up perfectly. Camille is two months along now, she should start showing in May." Clary let that sink in.

"Okay, well, thanks for helping me out."

"That's what best friends are for." Clary smiled and said goodbye to Isabelle before she hung up and smiled relieved. She knew that at first she wasn't completely sure if the baby was Camille's baby was fully Jonathan's or not, but the way he had been acting lately, tired, guilty and quiet had Clary wondering if the baby honestly was Jonathan's. All her doubts were put aside now anyway. There was no need to question her brother or his girlfriend. Clary bit her lip. There was only one problem now.

Jonathan and Camille needed to get married soon before the tabloids found out. And they had less than two months to do it.

oOoOo

Clary was having tea with Celine to decide finally on the flower arrangements. They had decided on flowers already but hadn't actually put in an order with any floral shops.

"What about this one? You have the light yellow roses and the white flowers along with the green ferns to still make it look like the bride's bouquet and the bridesmaids have a simpler bouquet with just a few roses and green ferns." Clary tilted her head.

"I guess. I still think that my mom's idea of having me with the white bouquet and the Isabelle with the yellow one would work well." Celine sighed.

"If you want that one, do it darling." Clary smiled and checked off Floral Arrangement off of the checklist. Clary sighed in relief knowing everything was taken care of now. There was a knock on the door before a golden head poked out of the doorway. Clary smiled at her betrothed.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" Celine smiled at her son as she sipped her tea.

"Oh, nothing much. Just coming to recruit you for a date I suppose." He said with a nonchalant shrug. Clary laughed.

"You suppose? What's that suppose to mean." Jace's smirk that Clary missed stretched across his face.

"Its a secret." He opened the door fully and Clary looked at his clothing. Nothing special, just a pair of casual pants and a grey sweater with a plain shirt peeking underneath.

"I don't need to dress up?" Jace smirked.

"Not at all. You might want to grab a jacket before we go though. Its England." Clary looked to Celine who patted her back encouragingly and got up.

"I have to call Jocelyn, anyway." She said with a wink and got up, kissing her son on the cheek as she left. Jace waited for Clary to finish clearing all the sample pictures before asking a maid to bring down a light coat for her and followed Jace to wherever he was taking her.

"What were you planning?" He asked.

"The floral arrangements. Oh, Magnus said he's very sorry that you didn't get to try on your suit but he says that you will fit perfectly in it as long as you maintain your figure." Clary winked at Jace who took her hand in response.

"What about you? Did you like the dress?" Clary's smile was genuine now.

"Yes. It was stunning and, I can't wait for you to see it." Jace smile genuinely at Clary too.

"I can't wait either." Clary stopped when Jace stopped as she waited for her coat to come. A maid came back with a light gray coat to go with her blue dress. Clary thanked her and slid it on. Jace was looking outside, he had also acquired another jacket.

"Well, it looks like Idris doesn't quite want us to go visit her but we'll venture out anyway." Clary tilted her head.

"Where are we going?" Jace winked and the chauffeur walked with them from under the unprotected skies with an umbrella until they were safely in the car, unscathed.

"Its a surprise. Remember?" Clary frowned.

"I don't like being surprised." Jace gave her a lopsided smile.

Clary watched through the window as England's scenery passed by her quickly. She was trying to figure where the destination of the driver was but she couldn't quite figure it out. It certainly didn't help that Jace had decided to bring her closer to him when they were approaching their destination. Clary scowled.

"I want it to be a surprise. Beside's, I want to see your face when we get there." He said. Clary wanted to be mad at him but his endearing British accent made it difficult at the moment. Clary smiled grudgingly at him.

"All right. I won't try to look at our location now." She said. Jace smiled and loosened his hold on her waist just a bit and though Clary was tempted to spring from his hold right then, she decided to be a good girlfriend/fiance and let her curiosity eat her. The chauffeur smiled at the two royals through the rearview window and Jace smiled too. It was their signal. It mean that they had arrived.

"Okay, Love, we're here." Clary sprang from Jace's loose hold and jumped out of the car even before the chauffeur opened the door for him. The sound of children laughing and screaming and the smell of sweets Clary hadn't eaten in years filled her senses. Her eyes widened as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. The humid English air was making her hot in her gray jacket but she bounced eagerly at the sight in front of her. Jace came up behind her. There were bodyguards strategically placed around the two royals and dressed casually so as to not draw more attention than necessary.

"Jace," Clary said and turned to find him. He was sauntering over to her with a pleased expression on his face.

"Remember how we went on a date back in Switzerland?" Clary nodded. How could she forget

the time that he had given her three roses dramatically on one knee? "Well, it's England's turn for a better date than Switzerland had to offer." Clary whacked him. Jace smirked.

"That's my homeland you're talking about."

"I know." Jace took Clary's hand and an umbrella from the chauffeur just in case, before they walked off towards the entrance. People silently recognized them and pointed them out but Jace and Clary only smiled at the English people. Clary watched as Jace waved to a little girl who was smiling largely to her mother and kept pointing to them. He looked so comfortable around them, it made Clary confirm that he would be a great king when the time came.

The two approached the ticket seller person and Jace took out a card to pay with.

"Two adults, fast track please." The man on the other side was sitting just a bit taller than he was before at the two royals.

"Of course, fifty four pounds is your total." Said the man, Oliver his tag read. Jace handed him the card and the man swiped it before handing it and the tickets to Jace. "Enjoy the zoo, your majesties." He said and Jace smiled and thanked him before Clary and him walked through the gates to get into the zoo.

"The zoo. I don't think I have been here since I was a little girl of eight maybe." Jace smiled and held Clary's hand.

"Well, what should we see first? The tigers, monkey's, bears, pygmy hippo's." Clary laughed.

"I pygmy hippo's? How about ducks?" Jace's eyes widened before he scowled at Clary.

"Its not funny. Bloodthirsty little beasts, never trust a duck." Clary shook her head. Jace watched Clary as she looked at the map in her hands. The ring he had given her sat comfortably on her left ring finger. It made him smile to see he had claimed her.

"...then we can stop by the single animal exhibits before going to the other side, yes?" Jace blinked.

"You didn't hear what I said did you?" Clary asked with a mock annoyed expression.

"We're only here for two hours before I buy you dinner." He said. Clary smiled up at him.

"Well then let's get started."

The couple started out in the aquarium where they examined the sea horses and brightly colored fish from exotic waters carefully. Jace occasionally made a sometimes vulgar sometimes now joke about the animal's behavior. ("I wonder what it's like to be a male sea horse and pregnant." "They only hold the babies, they don't actually become pregnant, Jace.")

The two then went into the reptile house where a snake hissed at Clary and a frog leapt out of its glass home. Jace proceeded to make a debacle and chased the frog, losing a sense of manners and etiquette, until he caught it and placed it back in his glass display home. The reptile house was followed by gorillas, tigers, birds, and other monkey species. They then proceeded to watch the bearded pigs for a while before Clary dragged Jace to the carousel. ("Please, you know how much I use to love this. Remember when you ruined it for me when you pushed me off my favorite horse?" Jace laughed. "It made the front cover of _People _magazine." Clary scowled. "Fine, I'll go on my own." Jace followed her to the carousel and sat on the one parallel to Clary's horse.)

They stopped to buy a milkshake from a vendor nearby the carousel before proceeding with the rest of their rounds in the zoo.

After two hours of laughing and watching adorable baby animals walk around in their habitat's, Jace finally pulled Clary away from the baby lemurs.

"Come on, Clary, I'm taking you out to dinner at a restaurant nearby." Clary's stomach growled and she smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Only because I'm hungry." Jace lead her out by holding her hand and using the umbrella as a walking stick. Clary was watching Jace with a new sense of happiness. To think that he was going to be her husband in a few weeks was exciting and nerve wracking.

Jace brought up Clary's and his hands up to his mouth and kissed her hand.

"I love you, Clary." He said. Clary felt tingly at the three words.

"I love you too." Jace smiled so widely it made Clary feel even more hyped up. The two got into the car before the chauffeur drove them for ten minutes as he brought them to a nice restaurant called Taki's. Clary smiled at the restaurant and Jace.

"You remembered."

"Of course I did. I made reservations, obviously, and then we're going to the London Eye. I don't think you've been there yet." He said with a smile. Clary felt a bit nervous.

"The London Eye? Isn't that a ferris wheel ride?" Jace's eyes dawned with realization.

"Are you scared of heights, Clary?" Clary shrugged. Jace walked out of the car as the door opened and extended a hand for Clary. She took it and walked out, suddenly glad that she was dressed somewhat adequately for a dinner at Taki's. The name may not sound too fancy and it wasn't a fancy restaurant but if you came in in jeans, you would get looked at funny.

"Maybe a little bit." Clary replied to Jace as they walked into the restaurant. The room was bright with music and laughter and the clinking of food utensils on plates.

"Don't worry, I'll hold you hand." Jace said. Clary smiled gratefully at him.

"Reservation for Herondale." Jace said. The waiter didn't even glance twice a them.

"This way please." He said and lead them towards the back to a more private area reserved for the two of them.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do this at Taki's." The waiter handed them two menu's and took their orders for a drink. A water for Clary, a cocktail for Jace.

"You can't normally. But I'm the crown prince. I pulled a few strings." He said with a wink.

"So, why the date?" Clary said as she settled in her comfortable seat. Jace took his jacket off and laid it on the back of the chair.

"It's your last week in England before you go back to Switzerland. Its the last time I see you before we get married in a month I guess." He said. Clary's happiness slowly faded.

"Oh, I forgot. One month before I get to see you again." Jace took her hands and lifted her chin up.

"Hey, we'll still call each other and video chat, right?" Clary nodded but the sudden realization made her a bit sad. She looked up at Jace.

"But after one month, I'll spend eternity with you. I will become grateful for the time I spent away from you eventually." She teased. Jace rolled his eyes playfully.

"My fiance is so mean." He said. Clary and Jace hadn't even glanced at the menu when the waiter returned to take their order.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked, notepad out and ready to be used.

"Two servings of coconut pancakes. Jams and syrups on the side." Jace said. The waiter tried to maintain his polite face on but his confusion showed a bit as he collected their menu's.

"All right, they will be back shortly." He said and walked away. Jace and Clary laughed.

oOoOo

Clary and Jace thoroughly enjoyed their breakfast for dinner meal before they headed out to the London Eye. Clary was a bit nervous as they neared their destination. It was already mostly dark. There was no sun but it was a clear enough day that the view would be outstanding. Or so Jace kept assuring her. Clary glanced outside the window and could tell that it would rain eventually. The dark gloomy clouds that had left London during their trip at the zoo were making a reappearance and it would be but a mere hour before it rained.

The two got out of the car again, for the final time before they headed back to the Institute, and walked to the ticketmaster where Jace handed the lady two tickets he had pre printed.

"Enjoy the ride," she said with a large smile. Clary smiled back but it was a tad bit less excited than it was throughout the day. Jace was giving her a reassuring squeeze as they entered the glass capsule and made their way up towards the sky.

The capsule was empty except for Clary and Jace and Clary couldn't have been more glad. She had enjoyed spending time with Jace in public but she also liked spending time with him in private. Jace sat her down in front of the largest window. Clary didn't want to.

"I'll be right here, nothing will happen to you. I promise." He said. Clary sat down slowly. Jace brought her close enough so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"See, everything is going to be alright." He promised and kissed her temple. Clary smiled.

"It is beautiful." Clary said though the sky was dark and rain started to slowly hit the glass window. Jace groaned.

"It was suppose to be clear tonight. The view was going to be spectacular with the Thames lit up due to the city lights and the sky would be clear enough to see stars." He said. Clary smiled up at him and kissed right under his jaw.

"Its alright, Jace. I think its pretty cool to be up here with you anyway. Away from everyone else." She said. She was biting her lip but not because she was scared anymore. As long as she had Jace, she would be okay. Jace sighed and turned to her.

"How did I get so lucky to be engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world?" He asked quietly. Clary shrugged.

"Ask Stephan and my father." Jace cracked a smile and kissed Clary slowly on the lips. They came up for air multiple times but didn't stop kissing until they had reached the top of the ferris wheel. By then, both of their lips were swollen and Clary's cheeks were red from blushing. Jace's hair was a bit mussed but Clary snuggled closer to Jace anyway.

"Thanks for bringing me up here." Clary said.

"Anything for you, Morgenstern." Clary smiled.

* * *

**Weeeeellll, how was their date? We also found out the baby is truly Jonathan's and Clary is scared of heights. **

**Next chapter**: Clary is saying goodbye to England and going back to Swizterland for two months before the fast approaching wedding.

**Shout out to Cheyashton for giving me the idea of them going to the zoo for a date. I think it worked out okay.**

**Another shout out to ICanExplain: **She's unofficially beta-ing so if you need a beta, contact her :)

**My important announcement is this: **I am officially working. YAY! but at the same time no yay, I have the next chapter pre written but this job is so unpredictable and has long hours that I will have a hard time fitting writing into that schedule. _HOWEVER, _I'm still going to update as regularly as I can but If I'm a few days late, please shed some grace.

**Thanks for following and reviewing and favoriting! You guys make my day.**

**~BP~**

**P.s.**

**did anyone catch Will's line about ducks? **


	21. Farewell Idris and Hello Switzerland

**I worked eleven hours today... new personal record. **

**Disclaimer in case I get sued: I know Cassandra Clare owns TMI and the characters.**

_Farewell Idris and Hello Switzerland_

Clary didn't want to leave. Sure she missed her family, but she would miss seeing Jace everyday. It was Friday, February 28 and it meant that she was heading back to Switzerland to stay and make last minute arrangements before the wedding. It was six a.m and Clary's flight didn't leave till three o'clock but Clary couldn't sleep. She would miss seeing her golden boyfriend daily.

Clary's green eyes stared at the ceiling of the princess suite. It would be odd to get back to her own princess suite that was much different than this one in Switzerland. Clary got up and pushed the covers off of her. The sky was starting to cast light through the sheer curtains that fell over the french doors in her room. Grabbing her robe, Clary walked out onto the balcony barefoot and leaned against the stone and marble railing as the drab sky turned a lighter shade of black. Clary smiled at her future home. The sky was definitely drearier here than in her homeland but it was still beautiful in its own way. Clary liked how the clouds overlapped each other and the way the sun peeking through the clouds could make her day or how when it was sunny out, how the whole city seemed to light up. Clary could do without the humidity though, it made her hair frizz like no other.

Clary sat down on a patio chair and went inside her room to retrieve watercolors, paintbrushes, and her all purpose sketch pad. Clary dipped her wet paintbrush in a darker beige color for the skin tone of the person she was painting.

One hour later, she had a watercolor of Jace done, Clary's face was outlined next to his face. The English air was slightly chilly but Clary didn't want to go inside. She heard footsteps and turned to see Jace standing in the doorway. He was already dressed for the day in a pair of jeans, a collared shirt, and a sweater thrown over it. He still wore loafers though and Clary smiled at him. Jace smiled back and sat down next to her.

For a moment, the two were quiet. They both knew how the other felt. Jace finally spoke.

"I'm trying to remind myself that two months won't be anything compared to the lifetime ahead of us but it's becoming difficult since the day has finally arrived that you won't be here." He said. Clary smiled sadly at Jace.

"I've enjoyed spending time with you, Jace. Hopefully, these next seven weeks will go by quickly. You'll be in Switzerland a week before the wedding so I'll see you in April." Clary said. Jace reached for her hands across the small round table. He smiled at her.

"For now though, my parents are expecting you for breakfast in thirty minutes. You best get dressed." He said. Clary smiled and got up but Jace stopped her and brought her close for a sweet kiss.

"Goodmorning, Clary."

"Goodmorning, Jace."

oOoOo

It was one o'clock and Clary had everything packed up now. Well, anything she would need until she came back. She had with her, one suitcase with wheels and a purse to carry essentials in during the short flight back home. Magnus had designed a dress specifically for this occasion, what was so grand about it, Clary wasn't sure but she thanked him for the dress she was wearing anyway. It was a yellow dress that reached her knees with a two inch border of lace flowers at the hem and on the neckline that lead to the sides and stopped at her ribcage as well as go a few inches on her chest. She had matching yellow heels though Clary didn't like them and a light coat to match with the outfit. Her hair had been pulled back in a casual bun and a statement necklace adorned her neck to pull the outfit together. She watched her dolled up face in the mirror before turning off the lights to her bathroom and walked outside of her suite with her two bags.

"Ready to go?" Asked her british beau's voice.

"Not really, but I do miss Jonathan and my parents." Clary replied. She felt a hand settle on her lower back.

"I'll see you in seven weeks then." He said quietly as he rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jace blew out a breath, kissed her cheek and took her bags from her to put in the car.

Just like her arrival, Jace would be driving her to the airplane but instead of joining her, he would leave her to fly on her own. As they reached the entryway, Celine and Stephan walked up to her.

"Well then, Clarissa, I guess the next time I see you will be for the wedding." Stephan said and wrapped Clary in a hug. Clary smiled.

"I guess it will be. But from then on don't worry, I'll be here." She said with a laugh. Stephan kissed her cheek in a fatherly way before Celine came to hug her.

"I will miss having another woman in the palace." She said. Clary laughed again.

"Like I told Stephan, don't worry because I will be here forever after the wedding." Celine winked.

"You mean the honeymoon?" Clary blushed a bit and she heard Stephan snicker and Jace laugh.

"Come on, Love, we don't want to miss your flight." Jace said. Clary smiled at the two Herondale parents before walking outside with Jace towards the car.

The chauffeur already had the door opened for them and Clary went in first followed by Jace.

They stayed silent throughout the car ride. Clary's head was on Jace's shoulder, their hands were interlaced. Though the two remained silent, Clary didn't mind it. It wasn't an uncomfortable or awkward silence, just a calming silence.

When the car stopped Clary didn't want to get up. She had gotten use to Jace's daily presence and Clary would miss it. Clary smiled then and looked up at Jace as they got out of the car.

There was no paparazzi, it was just the two of them. Jace pulled her into a tight hug. Clary returned it.

"Why are you laughing?" He said into her hair.

"One year ago, I would be glad to leave your presence and now, I don't want to leave you." She said into his shirt. Jace kissed her jaw before pulling away but keeping her in the circle of his arms.

"I'll miss you but I'll see you soon. I love you." He said and kissed her softly. Clary pulled back and murmured, 'I love you too' back to him. Then Clary was sitting in the private plane that was her family's. Covered in the most luxurious of upholstery but Clary didn't feel like sleeping on it or sitting on it. She was completely alone and she hated that. Perhaps that was what she feared the most.

The plane ride was short, no longer than two hours, but it felt longer than normal. She didn't have her family or Jace in the plane and Simon would never be aloud in the plane no matter how hard she plead with her parents. Clary sighed and took out some paperwork she hadn't finished and her father would want.

oOoOo

Clary missed Jace already. But she missed her family more.

She took off running as gracefully as she could manage in the semi uncomfortable shoes she was wearing and launched herself into her father's arms first. He embraced her just as hard as she hugged him.

"I missed you so much Clarissa. I don't know how I am going to survive the budget and parliament meetings without you to mouth off Lord Jacobs." He said as he stepped back and smiled warmly at his daughter.

"I missed you too, dad." She simply replied, moving on to her mother who was smiling widely at her only daughter.

"_Ma cherie,_ I can't believe you will be gone forever after these next two months." She said and pulled Clary into a tight hug. Clary smiled at her mother.

"But remember, its two months and I'll visit too. Or you can come to England, depends on the turns I guess." She remarked shyly. Clary hadn't honestly thought about how she was going to keep in touch with her family. Its not like the could drop everything and leave to visit Clary. They would if they could. Clary turned away from her mother and towards Jonathan who was wearing a casual pair of blue jeans and a polo shirt, his hands tucked into his pockets and his eyes tired. Clary wanted to wipe the tired look off of his face but she ran to him anyway and clung tightly to him. Jonathan held her just as tightly. Clary was his rock whether he had Camille or not.

"I'm not going to be able to live without you here." He said and Clary smiled sadly at her brother.

"You are going to bring my mood down with all this sad talk about me leaving." She said but kissed her brother on the cheek and excused herself to go change in her room.

Changing quickly into a pair of jodhpurs and a light coat, Clary ran to the stables where she knew Simon would be. He was and Clary jumped on her best friend several inches taller than her.

"Woah, Clary, hi." He said and hugged her back so her feet dangled off the ground. Clary let go and pushed back from Simon laughing before punching him in the shoulder. "Ow! Clary!" He said and straightened his glasses.

"That's for not telling me that you were with Isabelle now." She said. Simon had the decency to look sheepish but blushed and smiled despite Clary's pretend anger. Of course he knew that she was happy for him. Her smile was a dead give away.

"It just happened so fast and, wow, I just can't believe she's mine." He said.

"I thought you were over her." She said. Simon smiled wickedly.

"I might have lied."

"Pfft, your eyes never left her whenever she came by to ride with me." Simon shrugged.

"Also, since you can't believe that she's yours, how come you won't go to the state's with her?" Clary asked. Simon sighed.

"Clary, I'm a stable boy. Not a Duke, Prince, Lord, Earl, even just someone wealthy. I'm still in school while she's already done and having tea's with important ladies and saree's. We're the same age but from different worlds. I don't know if we can adapt both worlds into our relationship." He said. Clary sat down next to Simon.

"But until you push yourself out of your comfort zone, you won't know whether or not it'll work out. Izzy has done a lot to get together with you. She practically threatened her parents." Simon's eyes widened.

"I definitely shouldn't go then." He said. Clary laughed but got up and took a brush from a nearby bucket to brush Fray.

"Did you ride her?" Simon nodded.

"She was fine, probably because I'm always around her." Clary smiled and the two friends fell into a comfortable silence. Until Simon broke it.

"So, how are you and Golden Boy?" Clary gave him a crooked smile.

"I would have thought you would have seen the papers by now." Simon shrugged.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You never called, I had to ask Jonathan whenever he came down here to ride or play polo." He said.

"He actually played polo while I was gone?" Simon nodded.

"He must have been really stressed if he decided to use polo as a distraction." Simon laughed and Clary realized that Simon didn't know. Clary bit her lip.

"Can I tell you something that isn't actually my place to say?" Simon's eyebrows scrunched up together.

"Sure?" Clary breathed out.

"Jonathan is going to be a father." Simon's eyebrows shot up.

"A father? Who's the lucky lady." He said jokingly.

"I'm serious. Him and Camille are going to have a baby. But you can't tell anyone." She added quickly.

"I won't tell anyone, Clares. Don't worry." Clary sighed relieved and put the brush back in the bucket before feeding Fray a treat.

"She missed you." Clary stepped outside the stable to glance at the greenery and blue skies.

"I missed home too."

* * *

**Clary is back in Switzerland! but not for looooongg. **

**I can't believe I'm about to say this, but, this story only has about five to six chapters left. Wow. That means I got six weeks to calm my feels. **

**Next chapter: Isabelle and other female's make an appearance. Can you guys guess what that means? **

**Next update: Most likely Friday, its still not written... oops. And I might work. Which sucks. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed! God bless you for even opening the story up and giving it a chance. **

**Keep it up guys, you make my what seem like long days so much better.**

**~BP~**


	22. Best Friends and Surprise Parties

**I know I'm late on the update but at least I updated soon!**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments in all its glory isn't mine. **

_Best Friends and Surprise Parties_

Clary had been home for two weeks when Isabelle called her saying that she was visiting for two days.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the news and Clary didn't think much of it, until Isabelle decided that Clary wasn't aloud to see her until the evening of the first day. So Isabelle did what could only be logical in her mind, she locked Clary in her room.

It had driven Clary insane if she was being perfectly honest.

Clary could hear nothing from her room since it was on the second floor farthest away from any of the ballrooms or event rooms. So she called Camille to see how she was doing during the time she was in her room.

"_Aloh_?" Clary smiled at Camille's french accent.

"_Bonjour, _Camille." Clary replied in perfect french. Camille laughed on the other end.

"Hello, Clary how are you?"

"I 'm fine, I'm calling because I have time to spare and I want to know how my future nephew or niece is doing."

"Oh, we're doing fine. My father thinks that the baby is going to be a boy though. He says he has a strong feeling that the future heir of Switzerland will be a prince." Clary laughed imagining Jacques saying it with his deep voice. She didn't miss how Camille stated the baby would be the future heir to Swiss' throne.

"I believe that." Clary paused. "So, are your parents letting you marry Jonathan then?"

"Yes, actually, I'm very glad you called." She said. "My parents have talked to your parents already but they can't seem to find a suitable date. So I have asked Jonathan and we have decided that we are getting married next month." Clary's eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"Jonathan and I are getting married next month, April 5 at the Chapel of Meggenhorn Castle." Clary waited for Camille to continue but there was a longs stretch of silence.

"Camille? Are you still there?" She finally asked.

"Yes, sorry. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind being my maid of honor."

"_Quoi?" _That seemed to be Clary's choice word for this conversation. "I mean, of course I will, I feel honored that you have asked me. I just thought you'd pick someone else. Perhaps a close friend or family member."

"I would if the circumstance was different. Clary, you have helped me through a lot these past two months. Without you I feel like this matter would already be in the papers but thanks to your secrecy, only the people Jonathan and I trust know about this baby. I feel like we have become really close lately and I hope you moving to England won't change that." Clary teared up at the sweet words Camille said over the phone.

"I understand what you mean. I have gotten to know you better too these past few weeks. I think you'll be happy to know that I don't think you are shallow." Camille laughed. Clary bit her lip through the half truth.

"I am glad to know that even if the only reason I originally met Jonathan was because of his status." She admitted guiltily.

"Just let me ask you a question."

"Please ask it." Clary paused for effect. This was a really important question for her.

"How much do you love my brother?"

"I would not have accepted his proposal if he didn't want to marry me." At first Clary didn't think that really answered her question but she had seen the way her brother and his girlfriend had looked at each other.

Her and Jace looked at each other like that. If Jace truly ended up not wanting her in the end, would Clary let their marriage move on? Wasn't that what she had thought her marriage with him would originally be like?

"I'm glad to know you would leave him if it were the best of the situation but you don't have to worry about that right now." Clary said with a laugh. There was a knock and a 'Clary?' in Isabelle's voice.

"Oh, I have to go. I guess we will talk later about April?" Clary said, not wanting Isabelle to overhear as she opened the door and walked in.

"Of course. Just give me a call or email. Bye Clary."

"_Salut, _Camille." Clary hung up and looked at Isabelle. She was wearing a sequined yet classy champagne color dress that made her naturally tanner skin a bit more shine and made her look like a picture out of the twenties with her red glossy lips.

"Why are you dressed like that?" She asked. Isabelle smiled coyly.

"Why are you dressed like _that_?" She said in response and turned promptly on the heel of her high heels to walk into Clary's closet and proceeded to grab clothes while Clary waited patiently, already use to the drill, outside on her couch.

When Isabelle returned, she was carrying a green loose fitting dress, a pearl necklace and the earrings Jace had given her back when he was trying to get on her good graces. Clary smiled at the earrings and took the dress and jewelry from her without question.

Clary changed into the short sleeved green dress and clasped the necklace and earrings on in the bathroom before quickly fixing her hair since Izzy clearly had plans for the evening.

Isabelle was waiting when she came back out and smiled.

"I knew it would look great on you." She said. Clary laughed then put on the black pumps that she was assigned to wear. Izzy choosing the earrings had made Clary decide she would wear whatever Isabelle wanted her to today.

"Okay, this is the part that might be tricky." Izzy said. Clary frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think there's any reason to beat around the bush." And then Clary's vision was gone, replaced by an opaque fabric that covered half of her face.

"Isabelle!"

"Shhh, don't worry. You'll be fine. I'm just trying to make sure that I don't ruin the surprise." She said as she walked Clary out the door. _Now _Clary regretted putting on the heels.

"I would rather have done this in sneakers."

"It doesn't change what you're wearing now." She said.

"I hate you." Clary murmured.

"Oh, you'll love me riiight abooout...now." And Clary's vision was back but it was pitch black.

"Isabelle, this really looks like you're going to-"

"SURPRISE" Clary stumbled back a bit as the lights were turned on and women she instantly recognized smiled largely at her.

"Wow." Clary said and wow it was. A parlour that hadn't been used in ages was cleaned up with a snack table set to the side, with scones, muffins and other treats as well as maids serving tea to the surrounding women. There were a few non-tacky decorations to tie the place together and women sitting on loveseats and leather couches comfortable in their formal attire.

Clary looked at Isabelle.

"Did you do this?" Isabelle smiled, beaming at her future Queen.

"Of course I did. I got help from your mother and Celine but the idea was mine. Can you believe your mother didn't even have one? I was planning on fixing that." She said. Clary laughed but Izzy shooed her towards the mingling crowd of familiar faces.

"Camille couldn't make it, I think her parents didn't want to let her come because of the press." Isabelle whispered into Clary's ear. She still had a smile on her face so as to not make the press suspicious because true to her word, there were two photographers in the corner of the room snapping pictures of the women.

"That's alright. I have a feeling I'll be seeing her soon anyway." Isabelle squeezed her friend's hand and walked off to talk to the photographers.

"Clary! I'm so glad we got to give you one a bridal shower." Charlotte said. Clary smiled at her cousin. She was dressed up nicely in an old fashioned dress that suited her small frame perfectly.

"I didn't even know this was happening until a few minutes ago." Charlotte laughed.

"I know, cousin, that's why it was a surprise." Clary smiled. "I am glad to see you in person though because I have a question for you." Clary glanced at her cousin with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I was wondering if my bridesmaid dress could be fitted and altered a week before the wedding."

"Why?" Clary said though when she saw Charlotte put her hand on her stomach Clary's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?!" Charlotte nodded and Clary hugged her cousin.

"I just found out last week when Isabelle reached me asking whether or not I would be able to make it to the party. So I waited until now to tell you." Charlotte bit her lip. "So do you think it would be okay?" Clary nodded.

"I will make sure Magnus gets the message. How far along are you?" Clary asked.

"One month. I don't think it'll make a difference but I just wanted to make sure." Clary hugged her cousin tightly before pulling away.

"I'm so excited for you and Henry." Charlotte blushed a bit. "Do you have names yet?" Charlotte shook her head but laughed.

"He's pushing for Buford all though I think it's too odd but that's Henry." Clary laughed before excusing herself and walking over to Mayris who was sitting on a couch sipping tea though she had waved Clary over. Clary sat down next to Mayris.

"Hello Mayris." Clary said coolly. She had learned early on in life that Maryis was great when she was surrounded by other people but one on one could be quite intimidating with the Lady of Alicante.

"Clary, I just wanted to say I am very excited that you and Jace are tying the knot, even if it was forced at first." Clary gave her a small smile.

"Well, at least now we're on friendly terms." Clary said. Maryis laughed lightly. It was the practiced laugh of a lady.

"I wanted to give you some advice about marriage." She said. If Clary could raise an eyebrow she would because this was _Mayris Lightwood,_ she practically had a new man in her bed every week.

"That would be much appreciated." Clary said politely. Mayris took a medium sized box from next to her feet that Clary hadn't noticed wrapped in expensive paper and tied with a bow. Maryis' mischievous smirk made Clary feel uneasy.

"You're mother and Celine felt like it would be too awkward if they gave this gift to you so they asked me to help you. I of course pitched in with the gift. The white gown is from them, the rest is from me." She said with a wink. Clary tilted her head.

"What is it?" She asked with a frown. The box was light but something shook against the box on the inside.

"Oh, nothing much. It'll help you on certain days when you need Jace to agree with you." She said and got up, sashaying over to a lady Clary didn't recognise. Clary felt her right side dip a bit and looked up to see Isabelle sitting with a wide smile sitting next to her.

"So my mother gave you her marriage advice." She said. Clary shrugged.

"She just gave me this gift. I wouldn't call it advice." Isabelle laughed.

"Oh, trust me. My mother may be a whore but she knows how to get my dad to agree with her." Clary finally understood what was in the box. Her eyes widened.

"Iz, is there really lingerie in the box?" Isabelle's cheshire cat smile was her answer.

"I'll help you get dressed on your wedding day." Was all she said before bringing her over to a table where gifts lined it neatly and taking the box from Clary's hands to place on top of the table.

"So, now we play games." Isabelle said and she sat Clary down on a loveseat nearby. Isabelle then proceeded to hit a spoon on her tea cup until all the women turned around. Isabelle smiled at the guests.

"Welcome to Clarissa Morgenstern- soon to be Herondale -bridal shower." A few women smiled and clapped politely, some flashes went off. "We will now start with our first game. It is called, Who Am I. When you lovely ladies got here, the lovely Miss Charlotte Branwell, had each of you write down a memory that you all have with Clary anonymously." Charlotte passed Isabelle a glass jar wrapped in colored paper with pieces of folded white paper in the jar. "She will now pick one out and read it out loud and figure out who of you it is the memory is with. Clary, choose one."

Clary took the first one peeking out of the glass jar and read it out loud.

"We were both about the same age but not quite." Clary looked up and raised her eyebrows. She was the youngest here. Great, no clues there. "I was visiting from my hometown when Jace Herondale was visiting with his parents in the summer time. I remember Clary was complaining to me that she would have to marry a psychomaniac who would annoy her to her deathbed and not care a single ounce whether she was well or not. I remember thinking, is he really that bad? So, behind her back, I invited her brother and Jace to a picnic we had been planning and told them to act like they had intruded because otherwise she would get mad at me. So the two boys came in and though Clary was livid that they had found out about the picnic, she mellowed down and we were generally having a good time, save Clary of course, when Jace spilled his drink on her and Clary began to attack him with words saying how awful a husband he would be and all that. Eventually we got her to be quiet and Jace offered her an ice cream that him and Jonathan had brought. Reluctantly she accepted but though it looked like vanilla ice cream, it was in reality injected with mud that looked like chocolate filling and so Clary did the only logical thing she could think off. She punched Jace and broke his nose." Everyone laughed and Clary clearly remembered that day and turned to Aline Penhallow. She had been very vague about her age in the memory but she was only three years older than her and she had had a crush on Jonathan at the time before she found out she wasn't into guys.

"I know who this is. Aline Penhallow, you are the only person who wasn't my family who has witnessed me punch Jace in the face." Aline got up from her seat and laughed and came to give Clary a hug.

"I'm glad you still remember this and that Jace isn't a psychomaniac who doesn't care about you." Clary laughed and hugged her friend.

"Me too."

* * *

**Weeeelllll, how'd we like it? I know there isn't actually a lot going on in this chapter and to be honest it probably could have been written better but I wanted to update for you guys. This was my first chapter that I had to write that wasn't already pre written so that's probably why it sucks a bit so I apologize for that. **

**Review! Favorite! Follow! I love you guys all so much and I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you guys yet on your reviews but I'm doing this while on my way to a family dinner so, I'll probably get back to you guys when I get bored!...gotta love family. **

**Anyway, you guys are why I write so reviewing and all that jazz means a lot to me. **

**Next update: Hopefully friday, not sure. My job is slowing down since its seasonal so I should be getting more free time soon. Before school starts...**

**~BP~**


	23. Baby Names and Enlightening Fiance's

**I know its late but I procrastinated on APUSH homework and french vocabulary for this so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Mortal Instruments_**

_Baby Names and Enlightening Fiance's_

Clary knew that Jonathan loved Camille. She herself was already finding herself liking his brother's fiance.

However, she thought this wedding was too rushed. Sure she wanted them to get married, but at the same time, Camille's confession had Clary wondering if she really wanted her brother to get himself in a tangled web with the media as soon as the news hit tabloids. Clary was younger than her brother by three years, that was true; but it didn't matter to her who was older or younger, she still wanted to protect her older brother from what looked like a bad decision yet a good one at the same time. Clary was getting a headache from just thinking about it.

So she painted for a bit. It was a portrait she had been working on for a while since she had gotten back home. It was a portrait of Jace in his Royal Air Force uniform. She had always liked seeing her father and her brother in uniform, there was a sense of pride that swelled up inside her. Now that she felt the same yet different sense of love for Jace, she felt a sense of pride and adoration wash over her as she looked at the picture she was painting. His eyes were a bit tricky to do but as Clary finished the last of the right iris, she knew she had gotten it right. Clary smiled at his painted face. She had to do his neck and the top of his uniform but so far it was going well.

Clary was working on the collar of his uniform when the door to her mother and her studio opened. Clary didn't turn to look who it was, they would announce themselves eventually.

"Clarissa, your brother is asking for you." Clary finished the stroke before putting the brush away and turning to smile at her dad. Valentine was leaning against the door frame, forgetting for a moment that he was a king and letting loose just a bit. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and his white hair was still immaculately perfect because her father was always composed. She got up from her stool and gave her father a hug before he walked with her up to her brother's study that was next to his own study.

"Did Jonathan say what he wanted to talk to me about?" Clary asked.

"No, however, I assume its about the wedding next month." He said. Clary looked up at her tall father.

"He already told you?" Valentine gave her a tired grimace.

"He told your mother and I this morning over breakfast after you left. I knew it would come eventually but I always thought we'd have months to plan this elaborate wedding and wow the family of whatever lady he chose to marry. I guess things are different now." He said a bit bitterly and Clary finally asked why he was upset with Camille marrying Jonathan.

Valentine sighed.

"She's french, Clary. I have nothing against them, really, I don't. However, Jonathan was supposed to marry a Swiss lady. We had several young women waiting to impress him and several who didn't want to impress him but he's still a Crown Prince and he has failed in his first duty as a Crown Prince and future King. He has broken a promise that I have made that he needed to fulfill. I was glad when he said he had found someone, I asked about her but he just vaguely stated her name and that she was beautiful. I found one Camille in this country that is a lady and she is five years younger than your brother and Camille is not her first name but her middle name. So I invited him to bring Camille to the ball and he did and of course I meet her and she speaks perfect french and english although when she first starts to speak english, I hear an accent. A french one and I know he's already failed his first task."

"That's not fair." Clary started. "You always stated Jonathan could marry whomever he chose to which is why I was always mad at you when I was younger. You were letting Jonathan choose but I had been engaged since my birth. Yet now you're stating that both Jonathan and I have to have political marriages? I thought you said you just wanted the best for us, not the country. We're not in the middle ages anymore." Clary ranted. She looked up at her father angrily. She could not believe her father had lied to both of them.

"I do, but you're also a princess and Jonathan is a Crown Prince, we are not suppose to make ourselves happy, we're supposed to make the best decision that makes our country and our alliances happy. That's part of the job." Clary didn't answer because it was a line her father always told her when she complained about her engagement to Jace. _We are royals, which means we do the best for our country, not the best for ourselves. _

Clary looked down the hall where Jonathan's study was, across from their father's. Valentine stood in front of his daughter moved to give her a hug which Clary accepted.

"You are my daughter and trust me when I say that sometimes, I wish you could be selfish every once in a while, but you can't. Neither can Jonathan. And at the moment, I can't help but give him this one act of happiness for himself because I know in the long run, Camille will help him out more than any Swiss girl I choose or he chooses for himself. That's why I'm upset about their wedding Clary." With that, Valentine kissed the top of his daughter's red hair and walked into his study. Clary took a deep breath still wondering about everything her father said. It was almost as if he was contradicting his King self and his father self. Clary didn't envy his position at the moment.

Clary walked into Jonathan's study after knocking once to announce her presence.

"You said you wanted to speak to me?" Clary said. Jonathan smiled at her appearance.

"I forgot what you looked like when you painted." He said. Clary looked down too. She forgot that she had been painting earlier before her conversation with her father.

She was wearing old jeans her mother use to wear that had a few specks of different colored paint on them and a plain t shirt she had bought from a second hand store in the city when she was there in disguise as a commoner. Clary smiled at her brother.

"I didn't really get the chance to paint in Idris." She replied casually. Jonathan sat down on a chair next to his sister where Clary sat down also.

"I need you to do me a favor." Clary nodded. "Take Camille to Magnus, have him tailor a dress for her and send out invitations to her closest friends and our closest friends only. I'm making a press announcement soon, I don't want all the attention at the wedding. We'll have extra security so they won't try anything during the ceremony and Camille and I have agreed to let them take picture's of us while we're outside the chapel whether that be her arriving or us leaving. But it's still a wedding, and I know she probably wanted to do something more grand than elope with a baby on the way but I want her to have a beautiful dress." He said. Clary smiled at her brother.

"I have to call Magnus anyway, Charlotte is pregnant and she needs her dress altered." She said. Jonathan's eyes widened.

"Do you think Charlotte and Henry's baby would get along with mine?" He asked. Clary laughed.

"Have you found out yet what the gender is?" Clary asked instead. It was going to be four months soon but Clary wasn't sure if Camille would be able to know whether or not the baby was a girl or boy. She was new to this pregnant stuff. Jonathan smiled.

"She's finding out in two weeks. That's another reason why I called you up here. I'm going to France for a two days that week, Thursday and Friday, to go to the appointment and to actually get to know her parents. I've only ever known them by a handshake and a name." Jonathan's leg began to bounce up and down.

"Don't be nervous, it'll be okay. I've already talked to them, remember?" Jonathan's leg continued to bounce.

"Yes but that was you, not me. I think it will be different once they see me." Clary put her head on her brother's shoulder.

"You have every right to be nervous for being with Anastasia and Jacques and to find out the baby's gender but you'll be alright. You'll win over her parent's with your charm and status, though none of us wish that had been a factor in Camille talking to you. Everything will turn out just fine."Jonathan's leg stopped bouncing and Clary took her head off of her brother's shoulder as he stood up.

"So, have you thought of baby names yet?" Clary asked. It was a question she had been dying to ask both of them, Camille and Jonathan that is, but she had never found a good time to ask. Over the phone with Camille and in front of her father was always kind of awkward.

"Yes and no." Clary tilted her head as Jonathan sat on the edge of his desk fiddling with a pen.

"Enlighten me."

"Camille says her father wants it to be named Nichol since it's a family name meaning victory of the people but our dad wants a strong swiss name whether its a boy or girl. Jacques already thinks its a boy."

"What about girl names?"

"Camille likes the name Amelee, also a french name but she says that to her knowledge, nobody in her family has that name. Anastasia, however, wants us to name her if it's a her, Aubrey after her deceased grandmother." Clary laughed. The Belcourt parents may be upset that their daughter is pregnant but it honestly wasn't stopping them from picking names and genders.

"Well, do you like Amelee?" Clary asked. Her brother had talked about what everyone else wanted to name his child it seemed, except for him. Jonathan put his hands on his neck.

"I sort of like the name Jaron and Sofia. For their respective genders." Clary smiled.

"I think Sofia Amelee sounds good." Jonathan smiled at his sister as he stood up followed by his sister.

"Well, I believe you have phone calls to make." Jonathan said. Clary smiled and mock saluted Jonathan.

"Sir yes sir." Clary said with a laugh. Jonathan groaned.

"Don't remind me that I haven't completed my service yet. I love protecting Switzerland, its home, but now I have to worry about Camille and my son or daughter." Clary smiled sadly.

"That's part of being a royal." Jonathan sighed.

"And that sucks sometimes."

oOoOo

"Hello, Magnus?"

"This is Alec." Clary startled at the voice on the other end.

"Alec? What are you doing there?" There was a pause and a sigh, some rustling and someone saying, 'Just do it!' before Alec answered.

"I'm, ah," Alec cleared his throat. "I'm gay, Clary. Magnus is my boyfriend." Clary smiled widely at the news.

"About time you owned up to it Lightwood."

"You knew!" Clary laughed.

"The whole world knew, Alec." Clary could picture Alec blushing on the other end and laughed a bit before asking to speak to Magnus. "Sure, give me a second." He replied. Clary waited for a few seconds before Magnus answered the phone.

"Biscuit, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He drawled out. If Clary hadn't already met this man in person, she would be offended that he was acting bored.

"I need another dress."

"I thought you were enamored with the dress I already made?"

"Well actually, I need one of my bridesmaid dresses fixed because one of them is pregnant and wants to be measured two weeks before the wedding just in case."

"Lets make it one week, I'm not taking any chances."

"I'll let Charlotte know, and also I need a completely new wedding dress but not for me." Clary added the last part quickly. "My brother is marrying Camille Belcourt next month and she needs a dress."

"Clarissa, do you realize that I can't just make a dress at the snap of my fingers?" Clary sighed exasperatedly. Magnus was being very uptight today.

"Yes, I do, however, think she already has a dress. She just needs it to be altered." There was a sigh.

"This is what happens when you become the best designer in the world." He muttered and Clary smiled. "When can she come in?"

"She's actually good this week," Clary said.

"Friday would be a good day. Would you prefer me to come there or you come to me?" Clary paused not sure about that. Clary was in Switzerland, Camille was in France, and Magnus was in England.

"France. We can meet at her family's estate in-"

"Monte Carlo, yes I've been meaning to visit Monte Carlo for a while now." Clary wrote it down on a piece of paper on her desk. _friday, Monte Carlo at Belcourt Estate._

"Just a reminder, Magnus, I can't actually go because the wedding is approaching soon. I'm suppose to stay here."

"We'll skype darling. The world is full of wonderful technology."

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you via internet on Friday at...what time?"

"One. Friday at one. That will work. Goodbye Princess."

"_Salut _Magnus." Clary marked Magnus off of her call list and looked at the two other names.

Camille and Jace.

Clary felt drained right now and looked at the clock. It was only two p.m. Jace might be in a meeting. Clary opted for trying to call him anyway.

She waited a few rings before Jace's voice answered tiredly.

"Hello?"

"Jace, its me."

"Clary, I wasn't expecting you to call me." Clary smiled at his british accent.

"I wasn't sure if you would be in a meeting right now." Clary admitted.

"I would have picked up even if I was in a meeting. Fortunately, I had all my meetings yesterday. Today is paperwork." Clary made a face.

"I'm sorry, love."

"Love? I must be rubbing off on you." Clary laughed and she heard Jace laugh on the other end also.

"I miss seeing you everyday." Clary stated.

"I do too. You're a great distraction from my paperwork though."

"I hope I'm not stopping you from doing important paperwork. From the sound of it, it sounds more like you're a secretary now." Jace laughed.

"Who knew being a royal was so much like being a secretary?" Clary smiled.

"Did you know that Jonathan was supposed to marry a Swiss lady?" Clary asked suddenly.

"Yes. Did you know that before I was born and Jon was born that we were going to be engaged?" Clary laughed.

"No, how did that happen?"

"My mother thought I was going to be a girl."

"As funny as that is, you're changing the subject." Jace sighed.

"I'm making a point, Lissy." Clary shook her head at the nickname. "It didn't matter whether or not Jonathan was going to be born a girl or a boy, he was always going to have a political relationship. I was not surprised when Jonathan told me that Valentine wouldn't even speak to him. He was breaking that important political standpoint."

"Why can't Camille be just as good as a political relationship as him marrying someone from Switzerland though? My father married my mom and she's not Swiss." Clary stated though she knew the answer.

"That's different Clary and you know it. Switzerland was struggling with keeping bonds with Germany so your father married your mother. My father married a french woman but it hardly mattered since England is already pretty well established with the important countries. We're just making our treaty official." Clary sighed.

"I know. Camille isn't a terrible asset either though."

"No, she's not. She's not Swiss though and now Jonathan and Camille's child will be forced to marry a Swiss commoner or noble."

"We're royals, there's not much we can do about it." Jace sighed.

"Sorry if I just bummed you out." He said.

"Its alright, I'm glad I could have this conversation with you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Clary." Clary said goodbye and hung up, not in the mood to call up her future sister-in-law.

* * *

**Things got a bit more serious here. But hey, Malec kind of happened and Jace and Clary called each other. **

**So next chapter, we see Magnus and Camille skyping Clary, maybe some Simon, not entirely sure yet. My brain sometimes thinks of better things to put into the chapter.**

**GUYS! There's only like four chapters left! (not including the epilogue) I want to cry but I have a new story in mind already and its in the works :) **

_**I am not however, making a sequel to this story. I am thinking of making a one shot almost of Clary's childhood with Jace and Jonathan like I said at the beginning but would you guys like to see that? **_

**Also! I know some were asking about the honeymoon scene and to be quite honest, I wasn't actually planning on writing that scene at all. I may write it in but it's just going to be really short to give you an idea of what goes on but that's it. I don't know yet though. **

**Next update! For sure Friday since I don't have plans this week and that means I have time to write. **

**Thanks for following and reviewing and favoriting! We are six follows away from 400! Lets make that happen guys because you guys are the bomb dot com. Throwback to when I would say that when I was like ten. **

**~BP~**

**P.S. If you read this whole A/N then thanks for sticking with me :)**


	24. Guest Lists and Sibling Competition

**I start school in one week...**

**Disclaimer: _The Mortal Instruments _isn't mine.**

_Guest Lists and Sibling Competition_

The day following Clary's conversation with Jace, Clary phoned Camille.

"Clary, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked. Clary smiled at her future sister and cut straight to the chase.

"Jonathan informed me that you have a dress that can be altered for the wedding?"

"Yes. It was my grandmother's and I promised myself that was the dress I was going to get married in as a little girl." Clary smiled knowing what that feeling was like herself. Unfortunately for Clary, she had to have a new dress designed since she would soon be wife to a Crown Prince. But it was nice to fantasize.

"Well, I talked to Magnus and he agreed to meet you at your estate this Friday, the 20th at one. He said he would skype me so I can be there since I can't leave since my wedding is in a little under six weeks." Camille laughed and Clary did too.

"I never thought I'd be planning my wedding with my future sister-in-law when she was about to be married also."

"Shit happens." Clary said nonchalantly but she heard Camille take a sharp breath.

"Clary!" And Clary remembered that Camille was a lady through and through.

"Oops."

"I thought you were a princess and raised with the best of etiquette!"

"I was raised that way and I am a lady but I have a habit of swearing sometimes."

"At least its not as bad as a sailor's language."

"You haven't heard my brother swear yet." Clary said simply with a smile on her lips. Camille laughed.

"Back to the dress, is that all?" Clary glanced at her notes.

"Oh, Jonathan also wants us to make a list of people you would like to invite to the wedding. He said he still wants your closest friends and family to be there. Jonathan is probably inviting the Herondale royals and maybe the Lightwoods. They both know so don't feel awkward." Clary said quickly.

"That's alright. I'm okay with them there. If you don't mind though, I already have my list ready and so if you want I'll just contact him and let him know what he thinks of it." Clary wrote that down on her notes as she answered Camille.

"That sounds great. So I can just trust that you'll contact him then?"

"Of course. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll see you in three weeks then." Camille said her goodbye and Clary hung up and just sat in her chair for a moment reveling the quiet that came in being in her office. It had been a while and as Clary looked at her schedule, she saw nothing but going over who had already RSVP'd and who had declined their wedding invitation. Clary doubted anyone would miss the wedding but she also didn't know a good amount of people coming so it was probably best to assume not everyone was coming.

Clary sat and thought about what she wanted to do for a moment before looking outside her window and going into her room to change into a more fitting outfit consisting of cream jodhpurs, a blue shirt and a green jacket to go match her tan boots and protect her from the rain. Clary quickly fixed her hair into a low ponytail to keep her hair out of her face and walked out with her hood on towards the stables.

It was early afternoon. Clary probably should have been eating lunch right now but she wasn't hungry. She hoped Simon was in the stables because if not, she'd have to go to his house to ask him and it would be awkward to see his mother and older sister maybe if she was visiting with her two daughters.

Clary peeked into the stables and noted that there was curly brown hair bobbing up and down as he exercised her brother's stallion to the beat of music that he was playing. Clary laughed and Simon looked up, his glasses straight on his face for once. Clary took her hood off.

"Hi." She said as she laughed. Technically, unless it was a royal doing it, a servant was not supposed to play music on their own.

"Clary, I would be flabbergasted right now but to be honest I know you don't care." He said but he still turned down the volume of it so it just silently played in the background.

"I have my schedule cleared until after dinner when I need to do the last of the wedding planning." Simon raised his eyebrow. Clary hated when he did that.

"You still haven't finished? Aren't you getting married in like, thirty days?"

"Five weeks." Clary clarified. Simon rolled his eyes.

"So you have five weeks left and what do you have left to do?" He asked as he took Jon's black stallion, Hunter, and leashed him before motioning for Clary to walk with him. Clary went to go get Fray so she could lead her around with Simon. Clary sped her pace up a bit so she could catch up to Simon and Hunter. Clary mounted Fray instead and trotted over Simon who laughed at her.

"I couldn't keep up, you know I have short legs." She said. Simon shrugged and Clary motioned for him to mount Hunter.

"Clary, if it was Fray, I wouldn't have a problem but it's Hunter and your brother get's really touchy about it." Clary waved him away.

"He can talk to me if he has a problem." Clary said and Simon hesitated.

"He's not saddled."

"I'm riding bareback too." Clary pointed out."

"Yeah but.. it hurts." He said with a wince that Clary knew he added for special effect.

"Wimp," Clary muttered. Simon laughed.

"You didn't answer my question." Simon said. Clary looked down on him.

"Right, I just have to go over a table seating chart for the reception and where people are gonna sit and everything. Oh hey, I just realized, are you still coming as a single or as Isabelle's plus one?" Simon blushed a bit.

"I didn't know I was invited." He said. Clary stopped.

"I sent you an invitation." She said.

"To me or my family?" He asked and Clary was about to answer when she realized she wasn't the one who sent the letters and Clary groaned.

"I forgot to tell mom to send it to you not your family." Simon smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Princess."

"I'm sorry, Simon. Now you know your invited." Clary had forgotten that though Simon took a bit of convincing whenever she tried to sneak him into parties and balls, his mother was a completely different story. She believed that Simon was the help and had no right to intrude as she always stated, on a ball where he had no place. While Clary saw her point, she always tried to get Elaine Lewis to understand that her family saw Simon as more than a stable hand and more like a friend. She never had been able to convince his mother yet though his older sister Rebecca thought it was romantic back when the two were younger teenagers and she thought they liked each other.

"It doesn't matter anyway because Isabelle is taking me as her plus one." He said sheepishly.

"I knew it." Simon turned Hunter around and Clary did the opposite seeing the horse jumping fences up.

"You coming, Princess?" She heard Simon ask.

"I'll be going in a bit."

"I'll be on lunch break so I guess I'll see you another time." He said and Clary called him out instead.

"Saddle Hunter or Fray if you'd prefer and compete with me." She said. Simon laughed.

"And embarrass myself in front of all the stable hands? No thank you. They already think I get higher wage than them because I get along with you." He said. Clary frowned. She wished she wasn't a royal sometimes. It made life too complicated.

"Please? I haven't jumped with Fray in a long time. I didn't ride in England. Not much anyway." She said, remembering finding Camille in the stables. Simon looked at her and shook his head.

"Only because you're my Princess for only five more weeks." He said. Clary felt her smile fade as she realized she wouldn't see him whenever she wanted to anymore.

"Alright, I guess I'll go saddle Fray with you." She said. Clary dismounted her horse and lead Fray with Simon next to her. They saddled their respective horses, Simon saddling a different horse that Clary wasn't familiar with, quietly.

Clary trotted in front of Simon and stopped at the beginning of the track where four fences were set up.

"They must've known I was going to have free time today." Clary joked.

"Or your brother has been out here to relieve stress nearly every day. Oh look, here he comes now." Simon said and true to his word Clary spotted her brother in adequate riding gear coming out of the back castle and heading towards the stables.

"I've spent way too much time with him lately. Let's compete before he comes out here." Clary said and began jumping the fences each one getting higher than the one before until Clary reached the last one, clearing 2.3 meters. Clary missed jumping and competing. She use to compete with other nobles and wealthy young girls when she was younger but as she grew closer to eighteen, Clary ended up not attending more competitions. Instead only doing it for fundraisers or playing polo.

When Clary dismounted her horse she saw Simon clearing each fence with ease and even cleared the last one also. Clary smiled at her best friend and when he stopped in front of Clary Simon made a faux arrogant face at her.

"I can ride just as well as the Princess of Switzerland. I think that in itself is an accomplishment."

"Don't think too highly of yourself. We didn't actually compete really." Clary laughed when her eye caught a black horse jumping the fences and effortlessly clearing each one. Simon and Clary moved out of the way and Clary quickly mounted Fray and began to race her brother as he neared her and he cleared the last fence. They raced to the worn track that they have and race to the finish line. It was a close race the entire time. Clary knew it had been awhile since she had ridden Fray this hard and knew it would give her a disadvantage. However, Jonathan had never been that great at racing anyway and she usually beat him by at least ten seconds, which made them equally matched as they circled the dirt trail, and though Clary still felt like she was disadvantaged and could tell Jonathan had improved, she still won and laughed out loud as she took a lap slowing Fray down with Jonathan behind her.

"I still beat you!" Clary said and turned Fray around before stopping her completely.

"Damn you little sister. Damn you and your award winning horse." He said. Clary laughed harder and she looked past Jonathan and Simon was galloping over to them.

"I haven't raced Fray in a year and we still beat you."

"I'm rusty too, Lissy. Don't get too egotistical."

"Clary is known for being egotistical. It runs in her blood." She heard Simon say as he approached them. Jonathan turned around with a surprised expression. He recovered quickly.

"I saw you clear the last fence, Simon. I didn't know you knew how to jump." Simon gave him a smirk.

"I learned from the best." Jonathan put a hand on his heart.

"Don't flatter me, Lewis, you'll make me blush." Simon rolled his eyes and mouthed 'arrogant' at Clary. Clary smiled. She hadn't seen her brother interact with Simon since they were kids.

"Well, he's a Morgenstern." Clary said as though that was sufficient explanation.

"I guess so. Well, I'll leave you two siblings be. I have to take my break otherwise I won't get one." Clary stopped him.

"Wait, so you're Isabelle's plus one right?" Simon turned him and his horse around and nodded.

"I guess so."

"Do you have something to wear?" Clary asked and didn't mean it as a degrading comment but her eyes widened when she realized how that came out. "No, Simon, don't answer that. I know you do. Sorry." Simon's smile, which had gotten a bit smaller since Clary pointed out his status, stayed on his face.

"Don't worry Princess, I know my place." Clary wanted to call him out but he turned around and said, "I have something. And for the record, my mother is a tailor." He said and Clary hated that she heard bitterness in his voice. Clary was about to go forward when her brother stopped her.

"No matter what type of friendship you have, he is still just stable help, Clarissa." Jonathan said and after seeing Simon's retreating figure disappear she looked at her brother who was wearing a sad expression.

"I know." Was all Clary said though she wanted to say more.

oOoOo

It was after dinner that Clary finally met up with her mother. She had showered and cleaned herself up because even though her mother understood that she liked to ride, she always insisted that Clary clean up afterwards because she often smelled like horse and that was not a smell that often pleased people around her.

"The Starkweather's would sit here, the Branwell's here and the Wayland's will be seated on the opposite side of where Charlotte and her family will be so they won't fight. Lord know's Josiah hasn't stopped harassing Charlotte ever since she won favor over her father's enterprise instead of himself. You know how old fashioned Josiah is." Said Jocelyn. Clary nodded and smiled at her mother.

"That is very true. Who is going to sit with the Branwell's then, to help Henry with the boys? We all know that leaving Henry with Charles and Matthew is not a good idea." Clary said. Jocelyn laughed.

"You forget Charles is seventeen." Clary's eyebrows shot up forgetting her cousin was a year younger than her. "He's probably bringing a lady to the wedding to accompany him and will be on his best behavior. Matthew, well, I guess as long as Henry isn't left alone with him and James Herondale, they should be fine." Jocelyn said, referring to the fact that Matthew was the same age as James and they loved to pick fights together.

"I guess so." Clary paused and looked over the seating arrangement and the people who were invited and were coming. So far, the only person not coming was Hodge Starkweather since Valentine and him had had a fall out two years ago and neither was willing to apologize though even Clary, who was usually neutral, agreed that Hodge was a bit selfish in his actions of stealing money.

Clary smiled at her mother as she glanced at one particular name on the guest list.

"I didn't even know you still kept in touch with Luke Graymark." She said. Jocelyn laughed.

"My parents wanted me to marry him, Clary. I almost did when I was sixteen but then we both realized we were more like siblings and we called it off. I guess we didn't keep too close in contact for the next several years because, well, I don't know. He became an ambassador in South Africa and we just stopped. I'm glad that he accepted the invitation to come to your wedding. He was there at your christening." Jocelyn said and looked at her daughter. "My baby Clarissa, all grown up and marrying Jonathan Christopher." Clary made a face.

"That's odd. Don't call him Jonathan Christopher."

"Well that's his name!" Jocelyn said.

"But it reminds me too much of my brother!" Clary said back with a laugh. Jocelyn laughed too.

"Jonathan-your brother- is not Jonathan Christopher," Clary shook her head.

"I know, his name is Jonathan Valentine after my father. I just don't understand why you and

Celine had to name your first born son's the same first name." Jocelyn shook her head at her daughter.

"You know the story behind that. It wasn't planned."

"I am aware, mom." Jocelyn sat down beside her daughter and took her hand.

"I am so happy for you, Clary. I knew you and Jace would eventually work things out. I'm even more glad he finally decided to give you a ring." She said and held up Clary's left hand and examined the ring on her fourth finger.

"I'm surprised it wasn't his grandmother's engagement ring. Imogen would have been so happy." She said. Clary laid her head on her mother's shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sure whatever grand child you have that gets your ring will be happy someday too." Clary laughed.

"First I'd have to have children, mom. I don't know if I'm ready to have kids with Jace."

"Oh that's alright. Eventually you will be, and you will have to since Jace will be King. Besides, Celine and I got you something to help anyway." Clary groaned.

"Don't remind me. I haven't even opened that gift." Jocelyn laughed.

"You'll appreciate it someday."

"Just not today."

* * *

**So we got Simon, Jonathan, Jocelyn, and of course, Clary in this chapter. How'd you guys like it?**

**Leave a review and let me know! Thanks for favoriting and following and reviewing during each chapter, it means the world to me. Also, WE'VE REACHED 400 FOLLOWS. Like what even is life right now! I'm so excited this day has come. I literally screamed for joy into my pillow when I found out. **

**Next Update: May or may not be Friday. It depends whether my parents throw a surprise vacation because they tend to do that. **

**Next Chapter: Camille and Jonathan's wedding and we find out the gender of the baby! **

**About three chapters left to the wedding! Again it depends on how much I end up writing for each chapter but yeah. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~BP~**


	25. Eloping and Nerves

**Disclaimer: _The Mortal Instrument's _isn't mine.**

Eloping_ and Nerves_

Clary hadn't seen her brother in three days. It was the night before the wedding and though her brother had returned from France already, with the Belcourt's in tow, he had only locked himself in his room after quickly hugging Clary, kissing Camille on the cheeks and greeting his parents.

Jace had arrived just three hours ago to be Jonathan's best man and Magnus was due to arrive the following morning at seven AM in order to get Camille dressed for her big day. The ceremony would be at ten in the morning though the guests would be arriving at around 9:00 to be able to get them through paparazzi safely.

Clary had asked Jonathan if he was sure when he made the announcement on him getting married would be the wisest idea and he had said that the press would have found out eventually anyway. Clary had reluctantly agreed but still fought him hard on paying them off with pictures that they could have a private photographer such as Nina and Lionel who had done an excellent job with her and Jace. Jonathan had shook his head and left the his study immaculately dressed, to outside the castle gates where a crowd of journalists, photographers, and interviewers were waiting. He had announced it without Camille present and Clary didn't know if that had been wise.

Needless to say, the press ate Jonathan's story up. He had only made his short speech and then proceeded to leave to his flight to France to find out the gender of the baby. Which he still hadn't told Clary about.

So Clary found herself in her room by herself wondering what she should wear the following morning to distract her thoughts. Camille had asked her to wear a white dress but Clary didn't know if she had one. After searching through her closet, Clary found a plain white dress with a deep v-neck and sleeves covering her shoulders with a fitted waistline and flared skirt reaching her knees. Clary changed into the dress and looked for a pair of shoes to go with it, finding a pair of black pumps and weirdly enough, white ones too. Not knowing which ones looked better, Clary considered finding her mother, Camille or Sophie, but her mother was asleep as was Camille and Sophie was off hours at the moment since it was ten. So Clary put one of each on, grabbed a pair of diamond earrings and a hair comb and made her way over to Jace's room down the hall. She heard talking but after listening for a moment, realized it was just Jacques and Stephen. Clary knocked on the door to Jace's room, hoping she wasn't waking him up and when he opened the door, hair adorably ruffled and shirtless, Clary couldn't help but gape.

The last time she had seen him shirtless was at their pool years ago when they were young teenagers. Clary was thirteen, Jace was sixteen and Clary still had found him annoying at that point. Now though, they were getting married in a few weeks, and she loved him.

"Clary? Its almost eleven, what are you doing up?" His voice was raspy and british and very attractive. Clary smiled sheepishly. Then his eyes roamed her body slowly and he took her in.

"Why are you so dressed up? Its not tomorrow is? Bloody hell." Jace said and turned to look at his clock as Clary laughed and shook her head.

"Its still ten forty, Jace. Calm down. I need help with the shoes. Which ones look better?"She asked. Jace raised an eyebrow and brought her into his room. He found a shirt and pulled it on much to Clary's disappointment. Jace caught her frown and smirked.

"Don't worry, you'll see plenty of this later." He said and winked. Clary rolled her eyes as Jace came up to her and circled his arms around her.

"Jace, please help me. I'm tired and if I don't choose something now, Isabelle will come over and choose something for me." Jace chuckled and pulled back from his hug to look at her.

"I honestly know nothing but I guess the black ones look better?" He said with a puzzled expression and Clary looked at herself in the mirror before thanking Jace.

"Thanks, I'll go with the white ones." Clary got up and was about to leave when Jace called her out.

"Hold on a second, love. You woke me up from my beauty sleep to ask about shoes? And you leave after two minutes?" He said and got up to stop Clary from leaving.

"Well, when you put it that way, you make me sound snotty." Jace pulled her close and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before getting close enough so that his breath tickled her nose.

"There's a price you know, for waking me up from my beauty sleep." Clary snorted.

"You don't need more beauty sleep, Jace. You've been named as the hottest man alive just last year, remember?" Jace smiled.

"The fact that you remember is-" Clary cut him off by pressing her lips against his and Jace responded quickly and eagerly though Clary pulled back just as things got a bit more heated. Jace pouted.

"Don't leave me now, Clary. I think you waking me up means I should get more." He said and got close again but Clary moved her head and kissed his cheek instead.

"We're not ending up like Jon and Camille, however much I love them both." She said and Jace sighed before pecking her lips.

"Alright, _bonne nuit, ma cherie._" He said and though Clary was tempted to just stay in his room, she knew that it was almost eleven and she had to get up early the following morning. So she left and changed with an outfit planned and fell asleep.

oOoOo

The following morning, Clary thanked fate and destiny and the stars and the universe for coffee and makeup.

It was six thirty AM when she was woken up from her deep slumber by Sophie with a pot of tea on a tray and a light snack to maintain her until her breakfast with Jace, her parents, the Herondale parents, and the Belcourt parents. Camille and Jonathan had wanted breakfast to themselves.

Sophie helped her curl her hair and pin it up in an elegant updo that would go with the dress and dressed herself in something casual before taking a sip of the tea and eating a scone, very british, Clary thought, before heading over to Camille's room.

"Clary? Is that you?" Clary walked into the room where Magnus had Camille sitting down on a stool with Jocelyn, Anastasia and Celine talking amongst themselves.

"Yes it is. How are you?" Clary asked and sat herself down next to Camille. Camille smiled nervously as Magnus told her to hold still as he sprayed down some of her hair into place. Magnus was so focused he didn't notice Clary walk in so Clary let him finish before greeting him. He only said hello biscuit and went back to fixing Camille's hair.

Clary took Camille's hand comfortingly noticing the older girl's nerves.

"Don't be nervous. He loves you and is probably nervous you're going to back out." Camille gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm not nervous about marrying Jonathan. I've been waiting for this since the Christmas Ball. Its the press I'm worried about." She said. And Clary understood. If she was nervous about anything for her upcoming wedding, it was the press. The only difference, she had had years to plan how to hold them off. Camille had had two weeks.

"I'm sure it'll be alright. We're doubling security for when you arrive at the chapel." Camille smiled a bit wistfully.

"I always thought I'd have time to plan a large, elaborate wedding, but I guess that was a young girl's dream." Clary understood that also.

"So, how was the doctor's appointment?" Clary asked to distract her sister-in-law. Camille beamed.

"Has Jonathan told you yet?" She asked. Clary shook her head. "Good. We're telling everyone at the wedding what the gender will be." She said. Clary frowned.

"You can't do that to me! I've known the longest about him or her and now you won't tell me?" She said with a fake pout. Camille laughed and shook her head.

"You'll learn at the end of the ceremony." Clary shook her head.

"You two are so mean." Magnus suddenly stepped back from Camille and tilted his head.

"There. You're hair is perfect. Onto your make up." He said and took out a suitcase full of different shades of every makeup product available. He took out three different foundations as he pressed them up against her face to decide which one was best and when he decided, shooed Clary away so he could finish Camille up quickly.

Clary watched fascinated for a moment that he knew how to do everything before getting up and sitting next to her mother.

"Clary, how is Camille doing? Magnus wouldn't let us near her." Anastasia said. Clary noticed that she was glowing today and was much more relaxed. It looked good on her.

"She's nervous about the press and being mean about not telling me whether I'll have a nephew or niece by October." Anastasia smiled mischieviously. Clary's eyes widened. "You know!" Anastasia shrugged.

"I can't say whether I do or not."

"She's being a real tease, isn't she." Jocelyn said with a smile. Clary agreed. "I want to know what my grandchild will be." Celine sighed.

"I'm just hoping Jace and Clary hurry up with having a child soon. I don't want to be left out on being a grandmother." She said. Clary blushed.

"Let's stick with Camille."She said. The older women laughed and then Magnus stepped away from Camille with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Alright biscuit, you're done. Let me go get your dress." He said and Clary and the three mothers walked over to Camille who was admiring herself in the mirror.

"He's marvelous." Clary smiled in agreement as Magnus came in with a bagged dress before hanging it up and unzipping the opaque bag that held Camille's dress.

"May I present to you, Miss Belcourt's soon to be Morgenstern's, dress." He unzipped the bag and took it off to reveal the white lace dress with quarter length sleeves, a full skirt and square neckline. It looked gorgoeus and Anastasia was tearing up.

"Your grandmother would be so happy right now." She said to Camille who was gazing at the dress.

"Well, I think it's time we see how it looks. Shall we?"

oOoOo

After ten minutes of waiting, the security guards finally allowed Clary, Jocelyn, Anastasia and of course Camille to walk down the carpeted walkway towards the chapel.

It was chaos. There were reporters and several flashes but Camille took it in stride and after Jocelyn and Anastasia made it to the door and walked in, Camille glanced at Clary to signal she was ready and walked out with a giddy smile on her face as she held her bouquet of white roses.

It was too loud to hear anything the other said and Clary held Camille's train from getting caught anywhere as they walked down the red carpet into the chapel.

The wedding march was being played on an organ inside and when the doors opened, Clary could see Camille's shoulders relax as soon as she saw Jonathan, dressed in his military uniform, who was staring at Camille as if she were the only person in the room. It made Clary feel so happy.

As soon as Camille reached the stairs, Clary took Camille's bouquet and stood off to the side opposite of where Jace stood. He winked at her and Clary blushed a bit in response. She was lucky no reporters were inside the chapel.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Asked the priest. Anastasia and Jacques replied 'we do' and handed Camille over to Jonathan who was smiling giddily at his soon to be wife.

The cermony started and lasted one hour. Jonathan and Camille decided they wanted a simple wedding with vows and the priest praying over them and a few ceremonial traditions from both families to satisfy each family.

"May I have the rings?" The Priest finally asked and Jace handed the two rings over to him who took them and gave one to Camille and one to Jonathan.

Clary noticed a photographer take a picture and realized it was Nina and Lionel. She smiled to herself and turned her attention back to Jonathan and Camille, the latter who just finished sliding the ring on Jonathan's finger.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss her." Jonathan didn't hesitate and crushed his lips to Camille's and the guests whooped and hollered freely since there were no reporters. Jonathan held up Camille's hand and the guests stood up and clapped for them.

"We have an important announcement." Jonathan said and the guests settled down to hear what Jonathan had to say.

"All of you who are here, except for the Priest and the photographers, know the main reason why we have eloped." Clary spotted Isabelle sitting next to Alec and a few people she didn't recognize but knew were somehow related to or knew Camille.

"We have just recently found out the gender of our baby." Camille said and smiled widely. "And we're happy to announce that the future heir of Switzerland will be a prince." The crowd stood up again and clapped. Clary looked to see who was whistling and realized it was her father as he smiled widely at his son.

The wedding march started again and the two walked down the aisle as the crowd followed them out the door where the couple posed for the camera's flashing and snapping away. Clary waited a bit as everyone walked out of the chapel and felt a hand take hers. Without turning Clary said,

"That will be us in less than a month."

"You have no idea how excited I am for May first." Clary looked behind her at Jace who was looking down at her with a content smile.

"You look great by the way." He said.

"You look pretty dapper also." Clary replied noting his military uniform, different due to the different country he had served.

"Dapper? Have you been spending time with Isabelle? She's trying to learn all the American slang." He said. Clary laughed and they walked out of the chapel where Camille and Jonathan were walking down the walkway into a car.

"Maybe I have." Clary said and the couple ignored all the questions being thrown at them as they got into a separate car towards the Morgenstern castle. "I just can't believe I'm going to have a nephew." Clary said.

"At least we're related. Otherwise, our daughter would end up marrying their son." Clary smiled then looked at Jace.

"You want a girl?" She asked. Jace froze for a moment.

"I want both." He said and rubbed circles on Clary's hand.

"I want three kids." Clary said after a pause. "I've always wanted two boys and a girl, don't ask me why because I don't know. I just do." Jace put an arm around Clary's shoulders.

"I'm alright with having as many kids as you want." He said with an eyebrow waggle. Clary rolled her eyes.

"I just don't want one so soon." Clary said. Jace kissed her temple.

"You're eighteen, Clary. I'm not expecting you to want kids right now. We'll figure it out when we get married alright." Clary nodded, thankful that even if her mother and Celine were pushing for a grandchild already, Jace was okay with waiting. They were both young anyway.

"You'll make a great father when we do have them though." Clary said and looked up at his tawny eyes.

"I hope so and I know you're going to be a great mother." Clary smiled.

* * *

**That was kind of rushed. I'm sorry, I honestly had no time to write this week but I wanted to update so I hope this was satisfactory. **

**ITS A BOY THOUGH! Yay, the mystery of the gender of baby Morgenstern has been revealed :)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites and follows! There are legit two more chapters left in the story, not including the epilogue. -quietly cries- **

**Next Update:I start school this week so we'll see. **

**Next Chapter: Clary gets nervous for her own quickly approaching wedding**

**You guys are so incredible, I love you all soo much. **

**~BP~**


	26. Quickly Approaching Dates and Waiting

**Guys, One chapter left. Also, I have an important question at the bottom. **

**Shout out to ICanExplain, Her birthday was yesterday so I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instrument's isn't mine though I have almost completed my first multi fic based on the characters.**

_Quickly Approaching Dates and Waiting _

Clary's hand trembled as she took a paintbrush and tried to stroke the plum color onto the canvas in front of her.

It had been one week since her brother and Camille had officially gotten married. Seeing her brother so relaxed for once made Clary happy for him. Now, though, it seemed as if the her and her brother had switched emotions. Clary felt nervous and excited yet she was scared of the fast approaching, May first.

_Two weeks, two weeks, two weeks, _Clary chanted internally. It had been her mantra these past few days to count down how many days or weeks, at this point, were left until her what seemed to be her life purpose arrived. The invitations had been sent, they knew who was coming, the dresses and suits were ready, the flowers were due to arrive the morning and night before and she knew that the help would be cleaning up more intensely then usual because of the upcoming event.

Clary tried to stroke the purple color onto the canvas again but even after taking an attempt to relax and take a deep breath, her hand shook, marking the canvas with a random, purple, jagged line. Clary sighed and after placing the brush back, put her head in her hands.

The weather had been slowly turning warmer in the past few weeks and that particular Sunday afternoon was overcast yet a bit humid causing Clary's hair to frizz since she hadn't bothered to do anything but put it in a sophisticated ponytail Sophie had insisted she wear. After all, she had to keep up appearances.

Clary looked out at the greenery in front of her. She smiled softly to herself. In two weeks time, she would be preparing to walk down the aisle and say I do to a man that she had always found was meant to be hers but didn't quite accept and was still trying to fully accept, as her husband. She was going to miss her homeland. It wouldn't be the same in England; and at this moment, Clary found herself in Stephen's shoes from their first visit from the previous year. He had said he had missed the clouds and though Clary had agreed with Celine and said that it was sort of childish, Clary would miss the clouds in Switzerland and the way the sun shone here more often than in her future home.

There was a knock on the door and Clary chose to remain quiet. She didn't quite feel like being with people even though soon, she wouldn't see her family all that much.

The knock was more insistent the second time and a voice called out very feminine and tinged with her foreign accent. Sighing, Clary got up from her spot on her stool outside on her balcony and opened the door to her suite.

Camille stood, with a small baby bump now noticeable on her figure, at the door.

"Camille, come in." Clary closed the door and allowed her now sister, to come through the door. In all honesty, Clary had felt more like the older sister during the time she had talked with Camille before the her wedding but lately, it had switched. Camille had been comforting Clary on her nerves and helping her soothe them, reassuring her that everything would turn out alright. Clary was thankful for her.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing. You missed breakfast with everyone this morning." She said. Camille's olive green eyes stared at her understandingly.

"I just needed some time to myself."

"That's alright, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Clary nodded, meeting green eyes shades darker than her own and Jonathan's. Their son would have pretty eyes, Clary noted.

"So, has Jacques still insisted on you and Jon naming baby Mo, Nichol?" Clary asked. Baby Mo was what the family had taken to calling the future boy since he had no official name beside Morgenstern, which had been shortened to Mo.

"No, and Jonathan says we have to put Valentine in his name since it's tradition, so I think we're going to give him two middle names after his grandfather's." Clary smiled and agreed.

"Is Jonathan still pushing for Jaron?" Clary asked. Her brother had seemed more confident in his choice as a first name but Camille hadn't taken too much of a liking to that name.

"He hasn't let up either. However, he's being open minded to other names also. We're trying to find a compromise between strong Swiss and French names." Camille said. Clary laughed, silently rooting for a strong Swiss name.

Camille got up and excused herself shortly after their conversation and claimed she was glad Clary was feeling alright and left to go rest.

Clary momentarily forgot why Camille thought Clary wasn't feeling okay until she found herself back on her stool sitting in front of her ruined canvas. Feeling the anxiety take control again, Clary looked for the closest telephone and called Jace. At the moment, she didn't care whether or not he was in a meeting, she needed him to reassure her.

She called twice before he answered.

"Clary? Is everything okay? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Everything's fine. I just-I just needed to hear your voice." Clary said.

"I didn't realize you were going to be one of _those _girlfriends." Jace said teasingly.

"Not what I meant." Clary grumbled. Her confused and panicked mood was gone now, replaced with annoyance at her betrothed.

"I know, love, I was just joking. What do you need?"

"Are you nervous? For the wedding?" Clary whispered.

"Extremely. Only because I feel like you're going to not show up." Clary cracked a smile.

"Jace, it's being held at my house. How am I not going to show up?"

"It could happen." Jace said with a laugh. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I don't know. I'm nervous I guess. I mean, since I was in the _womb_, our fathers have been planning to marry me off to you. There isn't a day that I can remember my mother or someone mentioning something about me marrying you one day. It's just nerve wracking to know that the date that everyone has been telling me about is only two weeks away." Clary waited for Jace to reply but he had been quiet throughout her rant.

"I get it. My mother and Will have been teasing me and telling me about how marvelous this day would be and it took me until I was eighteen to realize that I was excited for this day too." Clary smiled at the last comment. It took her until she was eighteen also.

"Trust me, our nerves are pretty plausible."

"Thank you, Jace."

"Anytime. Is that all?" Clary nodded as she said yes. Jace proceeded to let her know he loved her and would be there in a little over a week before hanging up and leaving Clary by herself again.

oOoOo

"I wish you would consider painting your nails. I mean, you already changed tradition by getting Jace to wear a suit instead of a military uniform. A light gold won't bring too much attention to you."

It was a week after Clary's nervous painting incident and she was sitting with her mother, Celine, Charlotte, Isabelle, and her flower girls, Dru, Lucy, and Emma; who were all having a spa day. The younger girls were having a much more pre-teen party time unlike the adults who were relaxing with massages and at the moment, manicures.

Isabelle wanted Clary to paint her nails.

"Iz, I can't. I've already made my dad upset with Jace not wearing his military uniform, I won't make my mother angry too." Isabelle shrugged and let the manicurist polish her nails with a clear polish.

"Well, I guess the photography quality will make your nails look yellow...I guess you're mother knows best." Isabelle said and laid her head back on the headrest of the massage chair, currently off.

"I always know best." Jocelyn said from Clary's other side. Clary glanced at her mother's nonchalant smile. Clary didn't say anything but smiled at her mother who smiled back at her.

"So, Clary, what does it feel like knowing you'll be getting married in four days?" Clary bit her lip at Charlotte's question.

"Its a bit saddening, I mean after we leave for the honeymoon, I'll be going to England and start calling Idris home. Not Switzerland. But I'm also happy, but nervous and-" Clary cut herself off as Celine, Jocelyn, and Charlotte all looked at her with understanding. Isabelle smiled wistfully.

"You know, I would say at least we'll be closer together, but I think I might end up calling Switzerland my home in a few years." She said. Clary winked at her best friend. She hoped Simon would man up and not wait too long before proposing. Even Clary knew they would get married eventually even though the couple had been together for two months.

"Charlotte, do you have any advice?" Charlotte thought about it for a moment.

"Have patience. The first months as a married couple are usually easier than the rest of the journey. You're still getting to know each other so have patience and show understanding and compromise." Clary nodded taking it all in.

"I would say, support him but still voice your opinion." Jocelyn told her daughter.

"Its alright to ask for space if you need it. Trust each other and have faith in each other." Celine added.

"I'm not married but remember to love him and have fun with him, too, Clary. I know the both of you tend to work hard and are very determined and stubborn. Remember to have fun, Clares." Clary nodded grateful for the women she was surrounded by.

It was hard to believe that in four days, she would be saying I do. Jace would be flying in with his father and Alec in two days, Wednesday afternoon, to help prepare everything if needed before the wedding.

Clary turned to Isabelle suddenly remembering talking to Alec.

"So, when is Alec coming out to the public?" Clary asked discreetly to Isabelle. Her mothers and Charlotte were talking about Charlotte's baby and how Matthew would be turning eleven once the baby was born.

"I don't know. Our parents know but only because Mayris caught him and Magnus _passionately embracing _by the pool one day. He's not denying his sexuality to everyone anymore. He's twenty four and fully capable of taking care of himself." Isabelle said as she waited for her nails to dry.

"Well, I'm proud of him." Isabelle smiled at Clary in return as Clary watched her young flower girls giggle over Emma as she turned a bright shade of red.

"Remember when we were that age?" Clary asked randomly. Isabelle glanced at the three girls. Two brunettes and a blonde, and laughed.

"I would ramble about how you and Jace were meant to be. That's the exact shade your face would turn whenever I said that." Isabelle paused and watched the three girls interact carefully. "I bet they're teasing her about Julian Blackthorn." Clary looked at Isabelle confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. How do you not know she has a thing for Julian?" Clary shrugged.

"I've had other things to worry about that aren't pre-teen crushes." Isabelle laughed.

"I guess so." Clary laughed.

"Remember when I had a crush on Sebastian?"

"Oh, you would not _shut up _about him and his and I quote 'exotic eyes and hair as black as night' at all." Clary laughed.

"I guess I've always had a thing for dark haired guys." She mused. Isabelle drew her eyebrows together.

"What do you mean? I only remember Sebastian."

"I had a crush on Sebastian and I kissed Simon once. Two dark haired boys." At Isabelle's look of betrayal Clary quickly amended her sentence. "We kissed once but realized it was too much like kissing our parents." She said. Isabelle smiled at Clary again.

"Ironic that you end up with a blonde haired man." She said.

"Well, I guess I was always going to end up with him whether or not I liked him." Clary said. Her nails had long since been done and would be redone the day before the wedding but it would only be her. Her bridesmaids would have to do it on their own.

"Look where you two are now, though." Clary smiled at her best friend.

"Not what I imagined, but definitely better." Isabelle squeezed Clary's hand in response.

oOoOo

The following two days were a bit chaotic. Clary had been forbidden to ride Fray due to the fact that she might get hurt riding her. The cleaning staff had been busy all week finishing the guest rooms for the rest of the families staying there before the wedding and a few days after. Clary had been called down to look over the menu for the dinner that night and taste the food and choose the drinks. Jocelyn had been a bit frantic when Stephen called saying that Jace, Alec and himself wouldn't be able to arrive until the evening of the day they were supposed to arrive because of last minute issues with Michael Wayland's family. Clary was also forced to make small talk with all her wedding party and talk with her guests.

Eventually, Clary escaped all the small talk and early congratulations she would receive in two days from the same people again, by hiding in her father's study. Clary blew out a breath of relief and stood there for a moment, relishing the quiet and stillness of the room. Carefully, Clary sat herself down on a brown leather sofa propped against the cream colored wall.

As she slipped her foot out of her heels that Isabelle insist she wear, the door opened and Clary didn't look up knowing it would be her father.

"Clary? What are you doing in here?" Clary looked up to see her brother and her father.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Don't answer my question with the same question." Valentine held a hand up to his head.

"Save your childish dialogue for another time. Clarissa, I need to discuss some important things with your brother, so if you would please." He said and gestured towards the door.

"I may not be the heir, but this is still my country-"

"But you will not be King. I need you to leave." Valentine said sternly. Clary got up and slipped her tired feet back into the heels and left without a word.

Her father had been a bit cranky since the beginning of the week and Clary thought it had to do with all the stress the wedding was causing him. Every tabloid wanted to be present, and they would be, but some wanted interviews, exclusive photos, etc. and though usually, Clary, Jace, and a publicist would take care of this, Valentine and Stephen decided they wanted to do it themselves because they would handle it better.

Clary shook her head and instead headed to her hopefully empty, parent's room when she passed the room that was prepared for Jace and instead went in there and sat down on his bed, taking her shoes off in the process. Clary laid down on his fluffy comforter and pillows, making herself comfortable. Glancing at the clock, Clary read 2:47 meaning Jace would be arriving with his crew in approximately four hours. That gave her enough time to nap before she had to go greet her betrothed. Clary closed her eyes with the scent of Jace's cologne filling her nostrils.

She felt like she was shaking but it wasn't from the cold. Opening her eyes blearily, Clary looked up to see Jocelyn and Isabelle above her.

"We have been searching for you for half an hour. Jace is going to be here in roughly an hour in a half and you need to get ready." Jocelyn said. Clary sat up and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

"That's alright, darling, you needed your rest." Jocelyn said. Her eyes empathized with Clary. She hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days anyway.

"C'mon, Clarissa, we need to get you dressed." Clary didn't bother protesting and soon, Sophie and Elaine Lewis walked in. Shocked, Clary looked at Elaine.

"Elaine, what are you doing here?"

"My Princess, I'm here to deliver you a dress Magnus Bane had me put together." Jocelyn and Isabelle stood off to the side as Sophie opened the dress bag Elaine had carried in and revealed a beautiful black colored dress with a halter top and a long skirt that fell without flaring.

"It's so beautiful." Clary murmured as she looked at it.

"I'm glad you like it, Princess Clarissa." Clary turned to Elaine as Sophie took it out and Clary walked towards the changing room.

"Elaine, please, call me Clary."

"Miss Clary then." She said with a small smile. Clary then proceeded to change and asked Sophie why the elaborate dress to pick up the Herondale's and Alec.

"Your hosting a dinner for the wedding party after he arrives." Clary closed her eyes. She had forgotten about that dinner.

"I totally forgot."

"That's alright." Sophie said as she finished fixing Clary's hair up in an elaborate bun with curls strategically falling out of place and a few pins and hairspray to hold the bun in place.

"I have the accessories." Isabelle came in with a pair of pearl earrings with emeralds flanking them on the outside. They were the ones Jace had given her. Clary smiled at Isabelle just before a different maid came in to help her with her makeup as Isabelle left to help Sophie find a pair of appropriate shoes.

Half an hour later and Clary was clad in the earrings and a pair of black heels that were somewhat uncomfortable, struggling to keep up with her mother who was well ahead of her as she went to the entrance Jace and his father and Alec were coming through. Her father was dressed up in a classy suit with a champagne tie to honor the wedding color, Jonathan and Camille both dressed just as elegant as her though Camille's dress was notably a bit looser around her stomach to hide the baby bump.

Though it had made it to the tabloids that she was pregnant and that was the reason she was married to Jonathan, the media had made it sound romantic while more political magazine's questioned Camille's motives.

Clary stood there accepting compliments from her family but her mind was elsewhere. Thinking of hugging Jace and inhaling his scent.

"They're here." Valentine whispered in her ear and Clary felt herself hold her breath as Stephen walked in first with the two younger men following behind him, a few paparazzi were in the castle to record the dinner and Clary and Jace. Clary felt a smile stretch across her face. Her husband in two days was standing there eyes settling on Clary's figure and slowly making his way to her after greeting everyone else. As soon as he reached her, Clary hugged him tight to her before letting go and kissing him on the cheek.

"I've missed you so much." Jace said to her.

"I've missed you, too."

"You look beautiful, love." Jace said as he pulled away to look her over. Clary felt the blood slowly rise up her neck.

"You don't look bad yourself." She said. Jace brought a hand up to her face and ran a finger over her earring.

"Those are the ones I got you." He said and linked their fingers together. He smiled when he felt her engagement ring on her left hand. Clary smiled down at their conjoined hands.

"Clary, I've missed you also." She heard Stephen say and Clary stepped back from Jace to hug Stephen and Alec.

"I'm glad you two could come."

"Blame Wayland." Alec said. He seemed happier and lighter. He was smiling even, and Clary decided Magnus was doing him good.

"Well, friends, I think we should get to dinner." Valentine said and he took Jocelyn's arm, Jonathan taking Camille's and Stephen taking Celine's who had just arrived to greet her husband. Alec walked confidently towards the dining room and Clary looked up at Jace's eyes as he took her arm to lead her to the dining room.

It felt right. And though they hadn't spoken about the wedding yet, she knew he was just as happy to be with her in the moment as she was. No words were needed for that.

If Clary had been nervous about the wedding before, she wasn't anymore. Not as long as she was in Jace's arms.

* * *

**So this chapter was a bit longer but it covered pretty much two weeks. I hope you guys liked it :) **

**Leave me your thoughts on the chapter as we finish up this story which I CAN'T BELIEVE HAS ONE CHAPTER LEFT. **

**_My Important Question_: What do you guys want to see in the epilogue? Review to let me know!**

** Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed, just looked at this story and read it. I am so thankful that you guys gave this story a shot. I know there were a lot of flaws and stuff that could have been better but my confidence has gone up in my writing thanks to you guys and I've improved so much I think, I just thought I should tell you that you have helped me become a better writer. THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

**sappier rant to come next chapter. **

**Next Update: FRIDAY**

**Next Chapter: The finale known as the wedding!**

**I love you guys and you rock. **

**~BP~**


	27. Forever and Always

**I can't believe this is the last time I'll be saying this for this story:**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or anything related to it. This is merely a fanfiction. and a completed one now. **

_Forever and Always_

It was the day before the wedding and the day after the dinner. Everything had gone perfectly for once, with no drinks spilled, no food spilled, and no broken plates or glasses. The only thing Clary had felt bad about was not inviting Simon.

The tension that they had left things at two weeks prior to today, could be cut with a knife, and with all that Clary had been busy with, she hadn't been able to go apologize.

Well, Clary _had_ tried to apologize but Simon hadn't made things easy. He was always busy or disappeared whenever Clary came out to blow some steam off with Fray. It was frustrating and going to the stables ended up being more of a dreaded thing than an exciting thing. She said so to Jace as they sat together on her balcony after breakfast that morning.

"Doesn't he live on the grounds? Go find him and wait him out if he's so insistent on ignoring you." Clary looked at her hand entwined with Jace's fingers.

"Do you realize what tomorrow is?" She asked instead of answering. Jace smiled.

"You might have to remind me because I don't know when we're getting married." Clary

laughed as she remembered Jace's confusion on their wedding date.

"We've gone a lot further in our relationship since then." Jace kissed Clary's hand and looked her in the eye.

"And you have no idea how happy I am that you decided to give me a chance at the Christmas Ball." Clary smiled at him and Jace leaned in to give her a gentle kiss before pulling away with a smirk.

"Now, I believe you have a best friend to mend ties with." Clary stood up with a smile with Jace following her out as far as the door.

"Thanks, Jace." Clary said. Jace kissed her cheek before heading in the opposite direction of her, heading to Jonathan's study.

After walking through her mother's gardens to the stables, Clary peeked her head in the entrance and didn't see him so she went in farther until she heard voices.

"...not to go anymore."

"I don't belong with the aristocats, Isabelle. You know that." Clary bit her lip. She could see her two best friends standing in front of each other so Clary could see them but they couldn't see her until they shifted their eyes away from each other.

"Clary was right when she asked me if I had something to wear tomorrow. I don't. Well, I do thanks to you but that just reminds me that I can't be one of you guys. I can't be around people that are rich and noble and royal. I'm the help, nothing more."

"I think it's the opposite." Clary said. She didn't know how long Simon and Isabelle were arguing but Isabelle looked desperate as she looked from Simon to Clary.

Simon's gaze turned annoyed as soon as he saw Clary and she couldn't help but feel hurt that he was peeved off by her presence.

"Clary, this doesn't involve you. You just helped remind me where I belong."

"Simon, you're my best friend! If I have to appoint you Duke of Zurich I will, just come to my wedding. It wouldn't be the same without you." Simon ran a hand through his dark waves. He walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Princess, you know that I don't belong in your world." He motioned toward Isabelle and herself.

"Maybe not." Isabelle said and sat down next to Simon. "But maybe you do. Clary doesn't have to appoint you duke of anything and at the moment, it wouldn't be her decision. It would be Jonathan's or King Valentine." Clary raised both eyebrows at Isabelle. She never addressed her father as king.

"It wouldn't matter because technically, you already know all the etiquette. You know what forks and spoons and knives to use at a dinner. How to tie a tie and a bow tie for the appropriate event and what to wear to a formal event."

"My mom is a royal tailor, Iz. You're giving me too much credit." He said thought he had visibly perked up a bit at the mention of each compliment. Clary jumped in also.

"You also know the traditional and important dances even if you're a bit stiff when it comes to dancing." Simon frowned.

"I don't dance, Princess. You're lying there."

"Of course you do. You helped me learn all the dances when I was fifteen, remember? I had to pass an exam on my knowledge and I snuck into your house and you taught me." Simon looked up at Clary with a smile.

"I forgot about that."

"And you know how to play polo and ride and don't tell me that that's only because you are the stable boy." Simon sighed at the two young women in front of him.

"Fine, I'll go to the wedding." Clary and Isabelle squealed. " Even if it's against my better judgement." He mumbled the last part. Clary hugged her best friend almost a foot taller than her as he stood up.

"I take it then, that you'll be Isabelle's plus one?" Clary said as she let go of him. Simon looked at Isabelle who reached out to hold his hand, and smiled at his girlfriend.

"I'll see you there, Princess."

oOoOo

Clary hadn't had a real dinner with her just her immediate family since before Jonathan got married.

Today, the Morgenstern's were planning on changing that.

The two heads of the household were already seated at their spots as was Clary, when Jonathan came in two minutes late with his tie missing and his shirtsleeves rolled up. Clary rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Its about time, Princess." Clary said. Jonathan shook his head and took a deep breath in before exhaling slowly.

"Its Crown Prince to you, Clarissa." Clary made a face at her full name.

"Enough, you two." Valentine said though he waited until Jonathan had seated himself to say so. "This is the last time we will be eating together as a family for a long time." Valentine turned to Clary, his eyes were a bit sad looking, his mouth turned up in a sad smile.

"Tomorrow, Clarissa Adele, you become a Herondale. You will lose the Morgenstern part of you by name but I hope that these past eighteen years of your life have been enjoyable if not a wonderful and educational time of your life."

"My sweet Clary, you will be married tomorrow and while it's true, you will live a few countries over speaking a different language on a regular basis, please never lose your Swiss roots. Pass the traditions of our family Christmas tree competition down to your children and continue to eat foods native to your birth land." Jocelyn said and took her daughter's hand before looking at Jonathan. Clary smiled at her parents.

"In a few months, you will be a father. And though we know this was not the way anyone wanted it to happen, we all know that you are going to be an excellent father with people everywhere around you to help. Including, your parents." Jocelyn continued and looked sadly away from both children to her husband.

"With these things in mind, let us eat together for the last time before starting new stages in our lives." Valentine said and maids came with platters of food to feed the four Morgenstern's filled with their favorite foods.

As the Morgenstern's ate, they recalled stories of Clary and Jonathan's childhoods.

"I was _not _the one who let the chickens loose in the kitchens." Jonathan said. Clary laughed.

"I can't believe I got away with it." She said and Jocelyn looked at her daughter.

"Me neither. I should've known a six year old would feel bad for the chickens fate and let them run wild in the castle."

"It took two hours to round all of them up." Valentine said as an afterthought.

"What did you think a nine year old wanted to do with all the chickens then?" Jonathan said, obviously still a bit bitter about the incident that happened twelve years ago.

"Cause mayhem and watch as he rolled on floor laughing at his clever idea." Valentine said with a shrug. Jonathan slumped in his chair momentarily. Clary laughed at her brother.

"Don't worry, because I ended up getting in trouble for being found with all that broken glass in the ballroom before the Christmas Ball." Clary said with both eyebrows raised. Jonathan laughed.

"That was funny." Clary frowned.

"I wasn't allowed to see Simon for one week because of you."

"That was ten years ago!" Jocelyn said. "Are you two still bitter about that?" Clary shrugged.

"I was for a while but not anymore." Valentine laughed.

"That's my daughter." He said in a quieter tone as Clary and Jonathan began to recall other times the other had gotten into trouble thanks to a misunderstanding. Finally Clary and Jonathan began to laugh hysterically. Their parent joined in too, causing the walls to echo with laughter.

As the laughter died down, Clary looked at her family members individually.

"I'm going to miss you." Jocelyn took her hand and smiled sadly at her daughter.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we will miss you too."

oOoOo

After dinner, Clary found herself sitting outside in the gardens watching the stars. Not only had Isabelle offered to distract her from any nerves she had, Charlotte and Camille had also. But Clary wanted to be alone for a moment and just sit in silence to take things in.

She was getting married tomorrow and all Clary could do was smile because she didn't know everything about being in a relationship with Jace but she knew him as a person since she was a child even if she hadn't wanted to accept it back when she was younger and, well, just a few months ago.

It was odd to think that her and Jace had ended up being together after she had thought, Jace was only out to get her. The irony of life, she thought.

"Care for some company?" Clary turned to see her older brother walk up behind her.

"I came here to be alone, but I guess so." Clary said with a sarcastic shrug. Jonathan laughed and took a seat next to his younger sister.

"Remember when we helped mom plant these bushes?" He asked after a moment's silence. Clary continued to look up at the dark sky.

"Mhmm, and you almost ate a slug thinking it was a... you didn't even have a reason." Clary said with revelation and accusation at the same time. "Why did you even almost eat the slug?" Jonathan laughed and shook his head.

"I don't even remember. I was eight, did I need to have a reason?" Clary smiled.

"I guess not." The two siblings paused for a moment and just watched the still air and dark sky. The moon was full, casting a subtle glow over the rose bushes and flowers. The fountain looked gray and drab, the mermaid's eyes on the fountain, looked eerie but the sky was full of stars and that was all that Clary needed to keep calm.

"I'm assuming you also needed air." Clary and Jonathan turned to look at Jace as he walked up from the direction of the kitchen entrance.

"Jonathan Christopher, what are you doing here?" Jonathan asked in a slightly teasing tone. Jace gave a half smile.

"He already told you, dumbo. He needed a moment to breath." Jace sat down next to Clary, leaving some space between them. Clary smiled at the gap and laughed.

"In August, this would be too little space between us." Jace smiled too.

"Not for me, Clares."

"Oh gross, don't get all lovey dovey with me here. My virgin ears!" Clary snorted at the same time Jace scoffed.

"Yes, your _virgin _ears." Jonathan scowled.

"You know what I mean, you prick." Jace stood up.

"Fight me bastard." He said, Jonathan stood up also and pushed Jace. Clary would stop them if they both weren't holding back laughter.

"We're not twelve anymore." Clary said. "And your obstructing my view of the moon." Clary said and pushed them both aside so she could see the sky again.

"Correction, Jon and I aren't twelve anymore. _You _would be nine." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Your twelve year old wit hasn't left you yet either.." Clary murmured. Jace sat down and kissed Clary's temple.

"I love you too, darling." Clary leaned her head on Jace's shoulder.

"We've come a long way." Clary said to Jace, then turned to look at Jonathan. "All three of us." Jonathan sat down next to his sister and took her hand.

"Just because you and Jace ended up falling for each other, doesn't mean this is going to change anything between the three of us. I guess I'll have to be the one to go over to England now instead of Jace visiting us." He said with a small laugh.

"You'll have to bring Camille and Baby Mo." Clary said.

"And any other kids you two crazy people end up having." Jace added and slung an arm around Clary's shoulders.

"They can play with your kids." Said Jonathan after a moment with a smile.

"They'll be cousins. And you can bet your fortune that I won't be have kids until I'm at _least, _twenty five." Jace coughed.

"_Twenty five?_" Clary raised her head.

"Well, yeah. I'm eighteen Jace." Jace scratched his head.

"These are gonna be a long seven years." He murmured. Jonathan smacked his brother in every form but blood.

"That's my baby sister, Herondale."

"She's my wife by this time tomorrow." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"So."

"Hey, I love you both. So be quiet and just stay with me like old times. This is the last time for a while." Clary said. Jonathan took his sister's hand wordlessly and Jace slung an arm around her waist again. It was weird to think this was her last night staying at the Morgenstern Castle, but it was alright, beecause she would be with the man she loved and the doors would always be open whenever she chose to come back to Switzerland and visit.

"I love you, Jon."

"I love you Clares."

"I love you Jace." Clary repeated to Jace.

"I love you, Carrots." Clary's lips twitched up at the nickname.

"Don't worry, I love you too, Jon." Jace said and puckered his lips.

"I love you too, you idiotic Prince." Clary laughed at the two.

oOoOo

"I said stay still, Clarissa." Said a frustrated Magnus. Clary murmured her apologies but it didn't stop her leg from bouncing up and down.

It was the morning of the wedding. It was seven thirty, on and half hours left until the wedding started and Clary's nerves were getting the best of her.

Her bridesmaids were getting their makeup done by maids approved by Magnus, and Magnus himself was doing Clary's makeup.

"Ow, Magnus that hurt."

"Well, its all done now, so stop shaking." Clary smiled sheepishly at him but Magnus just shook his head.

"Are you and Alec doing alright?" She asked as he repinned some stray curls from her face and used hairspray to set it.

"Better than alright." He said with a smile. "Alexander has reminded me what it's like to be alive again. He's my muse." Magnus said and took a step back from Clary and smiled. Pulling out a mirror, Magnus showed Clary what she looked like.

Clary didn't think she looked very different except for the fact that her skin looked flawless and her eyelashes seemed longer, thicker and curlier. It was an enhanced version of her natural self.

"Clary, you look stunning." Isabelle said as she came to look at Clary. Clary smiled at her friend.

"You do too, Iz."

"Thank you. Really though, Magnus, I'm hiring you for my wedding. I'll contact you in a few years."

"I suppose it'll be for you and Seymor." Magnus said.

"Simon. His name is Simon." Magnus waved her away.

"Same thing." Clary looked around. Charlotte and Isabelle were already in their dresses and their hair and makeup was done. Dru, Emma, and Lucy were also ready and were sitting quietly as they drew on a few pieces of paper. Magnus came back then with a smile on his glittery face before leading Clary, Isabelle, and Charlotte to the dressing room.

Jocelyn and Celine were already inside marveling at Magnus' work on the dress.

"Clary, you look gorgeous." Jocelyn said as tears sprung at her eyes. Clary smiled too and tried not to get teary eyed as Magnus took the black dress bag off the dress and the hook to give to Clary who went into the room Isabelle who had a bag in her hands and a wicked smile on her face.

"This is for tonight." She said. Clary knew what was in the bag, but for once, just bit her lip and changed into the lingerie she knew had to have come from the bridal shower Isabelle had chosen before slipping into the dress with Isabelle helping her button the back.

"You couldn't have picked a zipper for your dress or mine?" She muttered. Clary laughed as Isabelle finished and looked at Clary in the mirror.

"You okay, Morgenstern?" Clary nodded.

"Just nervous. But excited. Ugh I don't know." Isabelle laughed.

"Well, all I can say is, I hope you kids get your eyes." Clary laughed with her best friend as her mother and Celine walked into the fitting room with Magnus and Charlotte in toll.

"You look flawless," said Celine.

"He is going to be speechless." Said Charlotte.

"You think so?" Clary asked and turned to her mother. "Mom?" Jocelyn wipe a few tears from her eyes.

"Just look at you." She said and hugged her daughter tightly. "You look beautiful." She whispered.

"Thank you, mom. For being my mom my whole life." Jocelyn squeezed her daughter with a teary smile in response.

Magnus cleared his throat and took out the veil and a diamond tiara.

"I believe this is the finishing touch." He said and motioned to Jocelyn. "Would you like to do the honors?" He asked. Jocelyn nodded, sniffled and took the veil from his hands and put the tiara on her head with the veil attached to it.

"I wore this, as did your grandmother, when we got married. It's only fitting that you wear it too." She said and Clary smiled even wider at her mom.

"I believe its time to get to the church," Isabelle said quietly and the women filed out of the parlour they were using as their headquarters and left the castle towards the church.

oOoOo

"What if she doesn't end up coming?" Jace asked himself for the fortieth time that morning. He was decked out in the suit Magnus had designed for him, gold Regency tie and everything. Alec clapped a hand to his back and massaged his back soothingly.

"She would be crazy not to come. You two are meant for each other." He said to Jace. Blue eyes looking into amber ones.

"Breath in." Alec said to him. Jace did. " Now breathe out." Jace did as he was told again.

"Thanks." Jace said at Alec. Alec clapped him on the back again.

"Anytime Jace."

Jace looked at his two groomsmen and the two boys who were part of the wedding party. Jonathan was fixing his hair, James, for once, was sitting without fidgeting and Julian was drawing as he always was.

"She loves you, Jace. Stop worrying." Jonathan said to his brother. Jace turned to look at him.

"I just hope she doesn't say no." Jonathan scoffed.

"We arranged this marriage, she has to say yes." Jace let out a nervous laugh. Today he was becoming a husband. Today, the arranged marriage that he had known about since he was three was coming to full circle. It was a bit terrifying yet exciting, and Jace couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of Clary in her wedding dress.

"We need to get to the alter. The guests have arrived." Jace blew out a breath and walked out of the secret room with his head high as he lead Alec, Jonathan, James, and Julian to the doors.

oOoOo

Clary bit her lip as she waited outside the chapel doors for her cue.

Upon her arrival, there had been a lot of paparazzi and she had waved and smiled, as Isabelle held her veil and Charlotte walked with the three girls to keep them from escaping.

Now she stood behind the doors with her father, gripping her elbow for support as she stood with the white and yellow flower bouquet she had decided on in her hands.

"Don't be nervous, Clarissa." Valentine said to his daughter kindly.

"I can't help it. What if he doesn't end up wanting to marry me." Clary voiced her opinion to her father.

"You are ridiculous for thinking that. He loves you more than he loves his tea, and he's british so he loves his tea." Clary let out a nervous laugh. Then her cue went on and she looked at her dad who gave her a hug and whispered,

"I love you. Trust me when I say, there is no other man I know will take better care of you than Jace." Into her ear before pulling himself together and taking Clary's elbow. The doors opened and the crowd stood as Clary looked at the sea of people and paparazzi as she walked down the red carpet to the alter. She looked towards the alter and it was as if time stopped.

Her green eyes locked with his gold ones and his smile couldn't have stretched wider at the sight of her. Clary smiled back, feeling all the tension drain out of her shoulders and body.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"I do." Said Valentine. Clary hugged her father and kissed his cheek before Valentine placed Clary's hand in Jace's. "I'm trusting you with her." Valentine warned lightly. Jace smiled back.

"There's no one else I would rather take care of, Your Majesty." Valentine smiled again before heading back to his seat.

Jace looked at Clary.

"You look beautiful." Clary smiled back as they seated themselves in front of the priest, Jace's hand still tightly holding hers.

"Thank you. You don't wash up badly yourself." She said and Jace smiled wider, if possible as the ceremony started.

There were clicks, flashes of white light, and people the both of them hardly knew watching them become man and wife but Clary and Jace didn't care. They were finally together, after eighteen years of waiting for each other, and figuring out their feelings. So when the priest said, you may kiss the bride. Jace smiled and kissed Clary tenderly on the lips as the crowd cheered.

* * *

**_Fin_**

**GUYS I JUST FINISHED MY FIRST MULTI FIC. **

**I can not stress how thankful I am that you all decided to give this story a chance. Each one of you who is reading this, whether it be the day it was published and finished (9/11/15 unfortunate date I know and I want you to know that I appreciate every one of our firemen, police officers and military) or weeks later, you guys rock. I love you guys and thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting and following. You guys put smiles on my face when I was down with your kind words and compliments. I honestly am just speechless this became as successful as it did. So THANK YOU. **

**I know that some of you guys wanted the honeymoon scene in there, but I liked how I ended it so I'm leaving it like this until I get the epilogue up which I don't have a set date for yet. So stay tuned if you want to know what theyre life will be like after they get married. **

**Also: I will not be doing a sequel. I know some of you were asking I write more than finishing here, but I just simply don't have the time to write more. I am taking a lot of advanced classes at school and education is very important in my life, so I'm sorry if you were hoping for more. I am thinknig of a new story though and it will be All human and set in modern Brooklyn. We'll see when that ends up happening lol. **

**But thank you thank you thank you, to each and every one of you. **

**Till the next story**

**~BP~**


	28. Epilogue

**After two weeks, here is the epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: _The Mortal Instruments _isn't mine. **

_Epilogue_

"I haven't seen them in person since after the honeymoon." Clary said as her leg bounced up and down eagerly on the plane flying them to Geneva. Jace was sitting across from her, drinking a fancy wine with a funny name and doing paperwork at the same time. Something that, Clary had pointed out, was not supposed to go together.

"Not true, you were there when Baby Mo was born." Clary rolled her eyes.

"That was in September and Baby Mo has a name, Jace. You'd do well to remember your nephew's name." Jace looked up at her with a playfully annoyed look.

"Yes, I know. Elias Valentine. After calling him Mo for five months, it's hard to call him Eli." Clary gazed out the window of the plane as snow covered mountains appeared and patches of ground were noticeable.

"I guess you have a point. Jonathan doesn't even call him Eli, always Mo, much to Camille's disappointment." Clary mused.

"I wonder how big that bugger is." Jace asked the papers in front of him. Clary didn't answer, knowing her nephew was now three months old and looked like a human now. A baby, Clary noticed, always looked like a baby doll the first month. She wondered how Camille was faring at the moment. Her parents had refused to come up for Christmas for unknown reasons which had dampened her Christmas spirit.

"I wonder who won the christmas tree choosing." Clary said, turning to Jace. Jace laughed and got up to sit next to Clary after downing his wine.

"This time last year, I was a nervous wreck. I almost didn't come because I was so scared you would slap me instead of kiss me." Clary's lips turned upwards.

"I was so confused about you at that point. I didn't know whether my emotions were brotherly like or lover like."

"Brotherly like?" Jace said with a raised eyebrow. Clary shook her head.

"You know what I mean."

The two royals arrived at the Morgenstern Castle two hours before the Christmas Ball. Unlike last year, it was not running crazy with the stress of a wedding and small children running around the halls.

Today it was quieter, until Jocelyn realized Clary had arrived and ran to hug her daughter who she hadn't seen in over six months. At least not in person.

"Clary! How are you, dear? Is England supplying you with enough sunshine?Is the staff providing you with enough nutrition? Why do you have dark circles under yo- Oh," Jocelyn stopped talking as her face radiated. "Are you pregnant?" She whispered. Clary turned red.

"Mother! I'm doing fine thank you. No, I am not pregnant." She whispered the last words as her father arrived and Jocelyn let go to let her husband give Clary a bone crushing hug.

"I miss my Princess." He said to her as he drew back from the hug.

"I'm still a Princess, dad. Just an English one now." Valentine drew her in again, muttering, 'even worse', before letting go and shaking hands with Jace.

"You better be taking good care of her, son." Jace winked at Clary.

"Don't worry, I am." Valentine was about to say something but baby laughter interrupted him. Clary looked to see Camille holding Baby Mo in her arms. Though she had been carrying two point seven kilograms in her stomach, Camille had looked as if she hadn't just been carrying a baby after the birth of Eli.

"Clary, Jace, How are you two?" Camille asked as she approached them. Clary hugged Camille lightly so as not to crush the baby in between them.

"A bit tired but probably not as tired as you." Camille laughed.

"Say hi to auntie Clary, M-Eli. Eli." Camille said. Clary laughed at her sister.

"Hi, Mo. I know your mom doesn't like it when we call you Mo, but I'll call you Mo." Camille shook her head.

"Stubborn Morgenstern's."

"Herondale, Camille." Jace said as he hugged Camille then put an arm around Clary's waist as he cooed at Baby Mo.

"But she was born with Morgenstern blood. Even Valentine won't call him Eli."

"If you call a baby, Mo, for five months, then expect me to call him Eli, you have messed up logic." Valentine pointed out.

"My parents call him Eli."

"You're french, darling." Jonathan said. Clary turned to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"How's the new dad?" She asked him.

"Better than ever."

oOoOo

"Jace, why can't you understand!" Clary said as she turned around and tried to breath in to calm her tears.

"You won't tell me anything! I'm trying to Clarissa, but I don't understand what you want. First you want a baby, then you don't. Then you're pregnant now you've had a miscarriage and are sulking around. I'm upset too!" Jace yelled. The more softly, "That was my baby too. But its been two months and you still hardly finish any paperwork or make any outside appearances. And now- now you don't want to try again?" Clary wiped her tears away hastily.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Clary said in a shaky voice but Jace stopped her.

"Clary don't do this. We're still so young. We can still try again. We can get treatment." Jace suggested but Clary opened the door to the hallway.

"Jace, I said I don't want to talk about this."

"Its been two months! To hell what you think right now. This isn't healthy. I'm worried about you, please go to the doctor. I'll go with you." Jace said as he trailed down the hall after her. Clary walked faster until she was outside with Jace still on her heels.

"Jace I- I just _can't._" Clary said and broke into tears. Jace took her into her arms as she sobbed.

The loss of a child wasn't easy. After two years of marriage, Clary had decided she wanted to try for a baby and after being pregnant for three months, lost the baby in a miscarriage.

"What if the baby dies _again?_ My mother will be so upset as will your mom and I feel like everyone wants us to have a baby already so we have an heir and I just _can't._" Clary said between sobs. Jace put his head on top of her and took in shaky breaths trying to stop his tear ducts. That could have been his daughter or son. She or he would have had Clary's eyes and his hair, his and Clary's stubbornness. It wasn't fair.

"Clary, I love you and because I love you, I _need _you to go get checked by a doctor. We both do. We can try again when you're ready which I know isn't now and wasn't expecting it to be. But you are also a Princess and have responsibilities. Take care of yourself, take time off but don't ignore your duties either." Clary's tears calmed down into shaky breathing and the two just stood there, in the middle of the garden, taking comfort in each other's presence.

oOoOo

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jace asked. Clary rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I'm due in three weeks, Jace. I'll be fine." She said. Jace eyed her down.

"You're eight months pregnant, insisting on traveling to Will's birthday party that will involve drinking wine, which you can't have, dancing, which you can hardly do, and socializing for hours in a designer dress. Now tell me I can't worry about your well being." Jace said as he attempted to tie the bowtie again. Clary got up -albeit slowly- from the bed and waddled over to where he was facing himself in the mirror. After fixing his bow tie, Clary looked into Jace's eyes.

"I'm not banned from traveling yet, I don't drink much anyway, I'm an awful dancer, I can ask Tessa and Charlotte questions and I'm not wearing heels. I'll be fine." Clary insisted. Jace put his hands on Clary's large stomach.

"I hope you're not as stubborn as your mummy, Max." Clary shook her head and pecked her husband's cheek.

"You know, even my mother is telling me you shouldn't be going." Clary sighed.

"I'm _fine_, Jonathan Christopher, Max and I are fine." Clary said.

After a year of mourning their lost child, whom the two had taken to calling Taylor since they hadn't known the gender, Clary had received the news that she was pregnant. Now, she was expecting the baby to be born in the following month, July. A boy they were naming Maxwell Ralph, Max, for short.

"If you say so." Jace muttered and took Clary's arm as they left their bedroom to the car.

oOoOo

"You're going to hate me for saying this, but I told you so." Jace told Clary as she was rolled into the hospital.

"Jace, I'm having our _child _right now. Could you be quiet?" Clary said and the nurse in front of her told her to stay calm.

"Go get Tessa." Clary said. Jace followed Clary to the the enclosed hospital room.

"What?" Clary gritted her teeth. Since the two hadn't been expecting Clary to go into labor, they had been a decent distance away from the hospital, which meant Clary had started to have contractions quickly on their way to the hospital.

"Go get Tessa. She knows what to do." Clary said. Jace watched as the doctors and nurses went into action, making sure Clary would be okay when birthing Max. "But, its _my child. _Why should Tessa be here?"

"God, Jace! I told her in advance who to call if I went into labor. She should be here with Lucy and Charlotte, Matthew and Lynn." She said, referring to the young Herondale girl and Charlotte's son and four year old daughter.

"Oh, Why didn't you say so!" Jace said. Clary gave Jace the evil eye.

"I don't know. Oh wait, a _baby_ is coming out of my body!" Jace turned around to walk to get Tessa.

"I love you, Darling!" He called out. In response, Clary grumbled.

oOoOo

Eight hours later, they had a son wailing as the nurse washed him off and put a diaper around him and a knitted hat.

Jace followed the nurse to make sure everything was okay, much to the amusement to everyone in the room.

"Jace, he's okay. He's healthy." Clary said tiredly. Jace didn't turn around until the nurse took Max to Clary and gave him to her to hold, with Jace following her.

"The mum always gets first dibs." The nurse informed Jace. Jace didn't answer, fascinated with how Max slowly calmed down when being held by his mother. Clary scooted over to let Jace sit next to her. Jace rested his head on Clary's as they stared at their son slowly stop crying until he was just sleeping. Clary smiled at how small he was, how though he had blonde hair, it was thick like hers. She couldn't wait until his eye color formed.

"We made him." Jace whispered as he stared at Max. Clary couldn't look away either, also enraptured with their son's face.

"We did." Clary whispered back.

"Your mother isn't going to want to let go of him." Clary smiled.

"You mean my dad, right?" Jace chuckled against her.

"I wonder if Camille and Jonathan are coming." Clary said quietly.

"With Mo and Ross, I doubt they will be here until tomorrow." Clary felt a bit disappointed, after all, she had been there when Mo had been born four years ago, and when their daughter, Rosaline, was born two years ago. Right before Clary found out she was pregnant the first time.

"Do you want to hold him?" Clary asked after a moment of silence. Jace whispered yes and Clary gave their small son to him.

"He's so small." Jace murmured. Then Will came through the door with a huge smile and Tessa, James, and Lucy trailing behind him.

"Where is my godson?" He asked. Jace groaned.

"Will," Clary started.

"We tried to stop him," Tessa said. "But, he was born on his birthday, so don't expect to ever live this down." Clary shook her head. Herondale's, she thought, but still gave Max to Will as Will cooed at Max.

"Hi, little Maxwell, I'm your godfather Will. I'm your favorite cousin and will spoil you so much. Yes I will, Yes I will." Will said at the blonde baby. Clary laughed and Jace shook his head.

oOoOo

Three years later, Clary and Jace found themselves visiting Simon and Isabelle after Isabelle had conceived their firstborn, Leonardo Craige.

Isabelle was lying in the hospital bed, much like Clary had found herself earlier that year with their second son, Jeffery Stephan.

"How are you doing?" Clary asked Isabelle. Isabelle smiled tiredly.

"Really tired but really happy." She said. It had taken four years for Simon to propose, and a year for them to have their baby.

"How's Simon?"

"Hasn't taken his eyes' off of Leo." Clary laughed.

"Jeff will only be a few months older than Leo, you know." Clary said as she watched Simon hand Leo over to Jace very warily.

"I know. I'm already making sure they'll be best friends." The two women laughed. "Speaking of which, how are your kids?" Isabelle asked.

"Max is such a troublemaker," Isabelle laughed. "And Jeff is a much easier baby than Max was so we're doing alright."

"And Jon's kids?"

"We were just there for Mo's birthday."

"He's six now, isn't he?" Clary nodded. "Wow. And Ross is three?" Clary nodded a second time

"And Vivienne is one." Isabelle shook her head.

"Those two have been busy."

"As far as I know, Camille want's to stop now." Isabelle smiled as the two women quieted down to see Jace walk over with Leo and Simon.

"Simon, what does it feel like to be a father?" Simon looked up at Clary.

"Like the best feeling in the world.

"It gets better." Jace said.

oOoOo

"Happy Anniversary." Jace whispered to Clary as they picnicked in the same gazebo they had eaten in ten years ago on Valentine's day in Switzerland.

"Happy Anniversary." Clary whispered back as Jace cupped his wife of ten year's head and kissed her.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know with a review! **

**I tried to get stuff that you guys all wanted in there so I hope you guys saw what you wanted :) **

**And Yes, Jon's baby's name is Elias but they call him Mo. **

**Sorry about the now Malec but since I didn't really incorperate that into the story, I didn't want to randomly put that in the epilogue.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I appreciate all of them. **

**Until next time,**

**~BP~**


End file.
